The Second Beta
by KageKiller10
Summary: This is a story where the two friends brought along their third best friend who ends up getting the bite along with Scott. (Please don't judge too harshly on the first few chapters i did them a long time ago when i just started writing.) Season 3A is now done.
1. Chapter 1

(By The Way everything until the first conversation between Scott and Stiles is a template I got so if it sounds robotic that's because it is. Also I do not own Teen Wolf)

-Night-

On the rural outskirts of a small California town calledBeacon Hills, POLICE OFFICERS and STATE TROOPERS gather on adirt road. At their sides, SEARCH DOGS bark and whine,pulling their leashes by one, the Officers click on flashlights and then glanceto the LEAD OFFICER for his signal. Finally, he gives a later, a dozen streaks of light tear through theshadowy woods.A desperate search begun...

Not far from those dense woods, a two-story home lies hiddenunder a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifts into the openwindow of an upstairs bedroom where two hands thread the laces on the head of a lacrosse work is fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace intoa diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, sixteen year oldScott McCALL stands with the re-threaded in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe framemay still have some filling out to do but it's easy to seethat he'll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young manwith deep black eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopefulyoung a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives thelacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork.A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a schoolbackpack while.

Scott pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in thedoorway of his , toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sillto pull it down. But he stops when he hears a SOUND. He cockshis ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hearsMOVEMENT... A STRANGE SHUFFLING NOISE.

Scott ran downstairs to check it out quickly grabbing the family bat searching for the noise. Then suddenly dropping down from the rough upside down was stiles making them both scream and scott ready to attack. "STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Scott yelled in anger. "You weren't answering your phone" Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles hangs in front of Scott. Asixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talkingupside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have aconversation. "I know it's late, but you gotta'hear this. I saw my dad leavetwenty minutes ago. Dispatchcalled. They're bringing in everyofficer from the Beacon departmentand even State Police". Scott gave a confused look "for what"?

"Two joggers found body in the woods" stiles said while dropping down. "A dead body" scott asked rather loudly? Stiles looked up at him like he was wrong "No a body of water ... yes dumbass a dead body"! You mean like murdered? Nobody knows yet. Just that it wasa girl, probably in her twenties. Hold on. If they found a body, whatare they looking for now?STILESThat's the best part. "They onlyfound half... Were going"

Scott got in the car with a half worry half angry look on his face "Why doesn't Zach have to come..." Before he could finish somebody rose from the back "don't worry he kidnapped me to ". Scott looked back startled "Zach why were you laying in here" Zach just shrugged before stiles interrupted there chat "hey nobody kidnapped anybody just a friend taking his friends to find a dead body". Zach and scott both stifled a laugh at their friends insanity "you know stiles we both worry about you" Stiles scoffed driving to their destination.

Zach got in the light revealing a 6 foot lean kid with wild curly black hair and glasses wearing black jeans and a Hollywood Undead shirt with some skater shoes. "Are we seriously doing this" Scott said getting out of the jeep "you're the one always bitching thatnothing ever happens in this , it's our last night ofsummer freedom". Scott rolled his eyes "I was hoping to get some good sleep for practice" Stiles was about to make a snarky remark but Zach butted in "so what happens if what killed the girl is still out here"? Stiles stopped and shrugged "didn't think about it" Scott scoffed at that "Comforting to know you've plannedthis out with your usual attentionto detail" Zach laughed at that. Racing up the paths, Scott's breath begins to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic shouldbe the one holding the flashlight". Zach was about to be sarcastic before Stiles dove down pulling him with him and Scott following.

Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking forthe best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of aZIPPER being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet aremomentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and OFFICERSlift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van. "Is that the second half of thebody"? "No, they would have called off thesearch. Come on". They retreat from the perimeter back into the dark ofthe woods. As they crest a hill, Stiles pauses. Below,Flashlights beam scour the shadows, the police search justahead. Unable to stand still, Stiles races forward. "Stiles, wait up"!But quickly running out of air, Scott pulls his inhaler fromhis jacket. While he pauses to take a hit from it, Stilesdisappears up ahead. Zach groans at Stiles's attitude "Scott get behind that tree DOGS" he whispers loudly!

Fanged teeth ferociously snap at him, sending him staggeringaway and falling right onto his ass. search dogs yank backagainst their leashes just before tearing him apart. A state trooper yells at him "Stay right there"!Scott freezes. It's not him the State Trooper was yelling at,however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Stiles hasrun right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes,the boy puts his hands in the air as large, threateningfigures hurry forward. "Hold on, hold on, this littledelinquent belongs to me".Deputy Stilinski steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Stiles shrinks under his glare. "Do you listen in on all of my phonecalls"? "No... Not the boring ones". "And where's your usual partners incrime"?

Stiles looked at him incredulously "Who Scott and Zach nah their home Scott needed sleep for school Zach's being ... being Zach". The sheriff yelled out a bit and pulled stiles away talking to him. Zach and Scott quickly ran off "hey what did he mean Zach being Zach"? Scott laughed while pulling out his inhaler "Lazy" Zach mocked offense and then nodded. "That's true so how" He stopped as he heard an odd RUMBLING. The sound of sudden and furiousmovement RISING in volume and velocity until HALF A DOZEN DEER CHARGE OUT OF THE DARKNESS, soaring pasthim with the thunderous BEAT of hooves trampling the , Scott drops the he kneels down to theleaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling outhis cell phone, he lights the the phone's LIGHT over the ground, Zach helps him look around before Scott screams catching Zach's attention. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of ayoung woman torn in half. Scott fell into Zach as both of them tripped down a creek bed.

Pushing themselves up from the icy water, a breathless Scottlooks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He'sabout to stand when a low growl stops him moving. Stops him breathing. Somethingcrouches in the shadows right near him. Something very slowly begins to turn around when a massive figure hurtles towards the briefest instant there's a flash of razor-sharpteeth. Scott twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming todisentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scramblesback to his feet and into a panicked run. Zach turns to see Scott being attacked and jumps at the animal before it lets go of scott and in one fluid motion snaps his jaw on Zach's leg throwing him to the side and then running off. Scott jumping up helps Zach up both of them running Zach limping as they get the street. Scott narrowly getting hit by a car calls a cab and takes Zach to the hospital and going home patching himself up.

(Next day)

A school bell rings in the crowded hallway. At their lockers, Scott takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his lower back. "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf". "A wolf bit you... no, not a chance". "I heard a wolf howling. "No, you didn't". "What do you mean no I didn't"? "How do you know what I heard"? "California doesn't have wolves not for the last sixty years". Zach came down the hall with a small leg brace and a cane. "I don't know Stiles it was a wolf howl" Stiles scoffed looking back at Zach. "WOAH guy what happened to you" both Scott and Stiles quickly turned more worried. "When I woke up to doctors telling me I was lucky to keep my leg" then suddenly Zach's cane was knocked out from under him by an inattentive girl". Both friends were ready to catch Zach but he was standing straight "dude are you ok" Zach rubbed the back of his head "I actually just got this cane cause it looked cool". The two just stared at him blankly the bursting out laughing. "Man dude you got us good ... don't scare us like that".

As they kept talking Scott spoke up "well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you we saw the body. "You what? Are you kidding me"? "I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month. "That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since... (Looking past Scott) ...since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us right now". Zach looked back at Lydia completely ignoring Stiles. Lydia was a strawberry blonde girl with the most beautiful green eyes standing about 5 foot 3 wearing black tights and heels with a plaid skirt and top. Stiles waved at her as she walked past him as if he was a ghost. Stiles held his head down "you know this your guy's fault. You've scarlet nerded me". They both laughed as they all went to their first period.

The three entered their homeroom Zach sitting in the corner having a headache as Scott and sit together. The teacher started class "as you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody". Scott looks to Stiles who shrugs, news to him as well. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim".

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbles toward Scott as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch. Especially when a cellphone rings. He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus. Scott appears to be the only one noticing the ringing before he looks back at Zach who's looking around meeting each other's eye's as Zach gets up asking to go to the bathroom. Scott continues his search gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the window of the classroom... outside across the quad, and Scott sees Allison Argent. Sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. When she puts a cell phone to her ear, it becomes obvious that, despite the closed windows and the distance, this is the ringing Scott is somehow able to hear. More astonishingly, Scott can hear both Allison and her caller, their voices echoing with a tinny effect.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it". Hearing an older voice "Just making sure you're there okay and you've got everything you need". But Allison digs through her bag, becoming alarmed. "Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. "Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student". "Okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya". Unable to take his eyes off the extraordinary girl, Scott watches the school's principal joins her on the steps. "Sorry to keep you waiting". The Principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Scott with every step. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up"? "No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work". Even when Allison and the Principal disappear from view, Scott hears the clatter of the building door opening, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall. "Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while".

(In the Hall with Zach)

Zach burst out the hall trying not to hear the conversation between multiple people the dominant one being Allison and the Principal's talk as they approached him. "... Is your last stop" *BAM* Zach fell to the floor not paying attention he saw that landed on top of the new girl. The Principal pulls Zach off her " will you please not try something o her first day or your Uncle will be called". Allison got up staying quite as Zach looked at the principal angered before walking off "sorry I wasn't paying attention". "I apologize for him he is quite the trouble maker" Allison nodded "he was fine it's all ok".

(Back in Class)

The door opens, causing the rest of the class to look up. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome". Scott barely breathes as Allison heads for the one empty desk left in the room. Right behind him. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her. Holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him. "Thanks". Scott gives her a nod. Turning around, his gaze focuses on Stiles's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the reflection Scott can see Allison reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes off her. "Okay class, let's begin with Kafka..."

Silence. Then the doors of the cafeteria push open. As Scott steps in, the cacophony of high school lunch period slams into him. Every sound assaults him with pin-drop clarity. Stiles got worried "You all right"? Overwhelmed, Scott doesn't even hear Stiles. His hands come up to his ears to cover them when he sees Allison across the room, paying for her food. The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, but the coins spill to the floor. Scott hears each one plink against the tile. Allison immediately kneels to help the embarrassed Cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by waiting impatiently. Then Allison notices Scott and they connect eyes. Somehow just this look from her seems to return his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But then Lydia Martin swoops in front of her. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it"? "My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco". "You're sitting with me". Taking Allison by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap, but she brushes him off, still talking to Allison.

Zach sits down with Scott and Stile's "Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Lydia's table"? Stiles looked at Zach "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together". "Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you" Zach laughs patting Stiles on the back? "Lydia's a long term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her". "Well, I don't think New Girl's that pretty. Scott, you think she's pretty? Scott"? Zach said clearly lying.

He doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Allison. Stiles laughs "I'd take that as a yes". Head cocked slightly, Scott tunes in the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus. "A party"? "Friday night. We could go together". "I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking". "You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game". "You mean like football"? Jackson decides to give his input "football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years..." Lydia interrupts "Because of a certain team captain". "Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first line. You ever watch Lacrosse"? Allison answers "I'm actually not sure how it's played other than well, violently". Stiles notices Scott watching Lydia's table intently. Not merely staring, but seeming to listen. "Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you"? "Well, no..." Lydia again interrupts "Perfect. You're coming".

(Lacrosse Field)

A whistle blows the Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind. Stiles grabs onto Scott's jersey "Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend"? "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line... plus Zach always keeps you company". Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Lydia climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her... Allison. And then suddenly Zach climbs up the backside of the bleachers silently seating himself behind the girls. Scott laughed showing Stiles "make sure he doesn't scare her off please".

"McCall! You're in the goal". Scott trots over to the coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life. "But I've never played goal". "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up". "What about me"? "Try not to take any in the face". Stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Allison watches with Lydia, eyes focusing on them. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why"? "He's in my English class". Scott looks up, shocked to hear Allison asking about him. But with his hearing momentarily turned up, he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull. One of the bigger player's charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. Still reeling from the whistle, Scott looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces off his helmet and into the net. The team laugh wickedly. Even the Coach snickers. Before Scott can get to embarrassed everyone turns their attention to a *CRASH* coming from the bleachers.

Zach was ready to scare the attendee's o the bleachers by jumping from the back railing onto the seats. Before he hears a piercing whistle making him lose his balance as he jumped face planting on the metal seats rolling down the seats. Allison and Lydia jump up as he smashed on the seats next to them making a noticeable dent in the seat. Zach laid on the row two ahead of them groaning as Allison ran down to him seeing if he was ok. Lydia just watched laughing like Jackson was on the field. Allison turned him over seeing blood drip down his face "Oh my god are you..." Coach yells over her "WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP PRACTICE" the players continued to play Scott still focusing on Zach before Stiles gave him a thumbs up going to help Zach. Both Allison and Stiles helped Zach up sitting him down "its fine Allison I'm ok go back to your friends". Allison looked worried "are you sure I'm pretty sure you're not" Stiles jumped in "Hey don't worry I got him" Allison warily wet back to Lydia focusing back on the field as him and Zach sat on the player benches.

Cheeks burning under his mask, Scott steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. Scott moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Scott has the ball. He caught it. When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him. In the bleachers, Allison and Lydia sit forward. "He seems like he's pretty good". "Very good". Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. Scott ready's himself "Oh God". The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Scott moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick. Stiles lets out a holler, jumping up on the bench. In the bleachers, Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Scott gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick. Zach gives a weak woot woot.

(In the Woods)

In the woods, Scott retraces his steps from last night with Stiles following behind him. Scott speaks up "I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things". Stiles jumps in "Smell things? Like what"? "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket". "I don't have any..." Stiles pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum". Stiles chuckled "All this started with the bite"? "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER with Zach". Stiles looked around "where did he anyway" Scott quickly answered "He had our boss take a small look at his back so he didn't have to tell his Uncle". Stiles nodded giving a dirty grunt at the mention of Zach's uncle and then continued his talk "I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection". "Are you serious"? "All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy". "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad". "It is. But only once a month". "Once a month"? "On the night of a full moon". Scott looks at him. And then gets it. "You think Zach and I are Werewolves you're an ass". "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling". "There could be something seriously wrong with us". "I know! You're a werewolf Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon". "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler". "Maybe the killer moved the body". "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks".

Stiles taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away. Derek Hale. 22 and unquestionably handsome, he has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven Beacon Hills boy. "What are you doing here"? Both Scott and Stiles are too stunned to speak at first. "This is private property". Stiles spoke first "Sorry, we didn't know". Derek stares at Scott, barely noticing Stiles. Scott spoke next "We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you". As they're turning to go, Derek tosses an object to Scott. His inhaler. When he looks up, Derek is already walking away. "Come on. I have to get to work". "Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us". "Remember what"? "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago". "I wonder what he's doing back". Scott eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist over it.

(Vet's Office)

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Scott flips the sign on the door to closed and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. Scott comes back getting ready to feed the cat's looking over to reveal Zach shirtless with his body wrapped. Zach sat down "good luck with the cats I couldn't feed one of them with getting clawed at". Scott nodded "that isn't normal usually you do well with all the animals". "I don't know fuck em" Zach said laying back. Scott looked him over "have you been working out you've never had abs". Zach shrugged maybe what stile said is true haha" Scott laughed at that as he entered the cat section. Scott twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity the frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Scott, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Maybe somethings in the water" Zach said hearing the commotion.

Retreating into the waiting room, Scott can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering spins him around. Zach shoots up "I got it go put that away and hurry back it might be important" He yelled back at Scott. Scott nodded disappearing I the storage as Zach headed to the front. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unlocking the door, Zach lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened. "I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog... it came out of nowhere..."! Zach immediately grabbed hit coat off the rack wrapping it around her "hey calm down just tell me where it is and I can have animal control go get it". "No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog" "Right. Where is it"? "In my car".

Following Allison to her car under the now drizzling rain, Zach opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. The frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Allison reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Zach's arms. "You okay"? She nods, looking up at Zach behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin. "He's just frightened". "That makes two of us". "Let me see if I have better luck". Letting her go, Scott steps toward the open door, oddly calm. As he connects eyes with the dog, something happens... sound drops out around him, all except for the dog's nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Allison watching in amazement, Zach gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the vet's office.

Inside, Zach gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it. Scott comes back seeing Allison and Zach setting a dog down. "What happened" Zach explained the situation as he got out some supplies as Scott checked the dog. Allison stepped seeing the two guys that made the biggest impression her first day of school. Allison broke the silence "did the fall at practice hurt you that bad" she said directing at Zach. "Yeah but it feels fine right now ... I'll be right back" Zach suddenly left into the storage room.

Scott speaks up "I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning". Allison steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing. "I have a t-shirt in my bag". "Oh, I don't want to trouble you". But Scott is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Allison takes it with a smile. When she steps into the hall for privacy, Scott can't help but notice her in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Scott notices the dog staring up at him. "What? I didn't see anything". Zach whispers from the hall "IIIIIII did" Scott looked over at him shooing him away.

Allison comes back in Scott's shirt and Zach's jacket wrapped around her "thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid". "How come"? "I don't know. For freaking out like a total girl". "You are a girl". "I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl". "What kind of girl are you"? "Tougher than that. At least I thought I was". "I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic". A laughed "Yeah, right". Scott finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want". "I don't think so". "Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious". Allison approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand. "See? He likes you". He watches Allison. Unable to take his eyes off her. Allison noticing his stare "What"? "Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek". "Oh. From the crying". She wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. Scott shakes his head. She tries again. Still there. So Scott reaches with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek. "Thanks". Zach yelled from the back "CLICHÉ" both Scott and Allison laughed at the truth.

Scott stopped laughing working up some courage "Um... I was wondering I mean is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me"? She throws him a curious look. How did he know she said that? "Family Night was a total lie". "So is that a yes? You'll go"? "Definitely yes. Scott internally whooped as Allison got her stuff to go "tell Zach he can come back out now and that I'm grateful that was so calm" she said leaving. Zach came back out "she stole my jacket" he said sarcastically patting Scott on the back. "So you wanna stay at my house tonight" Scott said knowing the answer. Zach got a sad look on his face that immediately turned into a smile nodding "Naturally. Now come on we got to ride are awesome bikes back home"

(School)

Scott entered the field getting ready for Lacrosse try outs "Yeah it was crazy waking up in the forest" Zach just laughed as Stiles ran up to them. "Guy's, wait up! You gotta' hear this wait Zach why are you wearing pads". Scott answered for him "we're playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait"? "Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods". "Stiles, we have to go". "You're not going to believe what the animal was" But with their helmet on, Scott and Zach disappeared in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to himself. "It was a wolf". Zach jumped up and down psyching himself up "Come on you got this first time for everything" he said 'maybe I'll get a girls attention'.

Out on the field the Coach shouts for the players. "All right, gather round". Scott glances to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Allison next to Lydia. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. Coach sees his hand "You got a question, McCall"? "What"? "You raised your hand". "Oh, no I was just-nothing. Sorry". Zach snickered at that patting his back whispering to him "focus". Coach continues to everyone "all right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first line and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got". The Whistle blows and the game begins.

The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt around him. The whistle stops the play. Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Scott pushes himself up off the ground. Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball. At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. Scott charges the length of the field. DEFENSE lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him Scott on instinct throws the ball up In the air making everyone think he gave up when suddenly Zach rocketing over him and the defense catches the ball rocketing into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles. "McCall and Alexander, get over here"! "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team"? Zach looked at him scared "No, Coach". "Then what the hell was that"? Scott stepped up "I don't know. We were just trying to make the shot". "Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting lineup". Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Jackson's furious stare. Or Stiles. Watching with a very worried look.

(Stile's Room)

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face _Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite,_ drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while... Through the window the sun can be seen setting on Beacon Hills and a full moon beginning to rise. As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Stiles watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door.

Scott is seen in the door "Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading. Websites, books, all this information". As Scott takes off his jacket, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open web pages on it. "How much Adderall have you had today"? "A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen". "Is this about the body? Did they find who did it"? "No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale" "The guy from the woods"? "Yeah, but that's not it". "What then"? "Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore the wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and do you even know why a wolf howls"? "Should I"? "It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them". "A pack of wolves"? "No. Werewolves". "You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour". "I saw you on the field, Scott. What you and Zach did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible. "So we made good shot"!

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night". "I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay"? "Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight". "What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it"? "I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak". "Bloodlust"? "Your urge to kill". "I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles". "You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her". Stiles grabs Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out. "What are you doing? Give me that". "I'm just finding her number". "Give it to me. Stiles looks up to see Scott's eyes flash YELLOW for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Stiles's hand and shoves him against the wall. Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up. "I didn't mean to do that". He starts to help Stiles up, but his friend flinches back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry". Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurries out. Still shaken, Stiles gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal... claw marks. The chair's fabric slashed to ribbons. Stiles grabs his phone calling Zach... hearing Zach pick up he was about to tell him the news. "I already know Stiles" Stiles stopped and then frantically talked "WHAT HOW" Zach in a deep guttural voice "something happened with my uncle and when I looked in the mirror I saw my eyes and teeth". Stiles felt relieved that at least one of his best friends believed he then told him about Scott. Zach then spoke "follow him to the party I have to stay home ... Something happened" Stiles was gonna press for details but then got disconnected. "I gotta go get Scott".

(Everything for Scott will be the same so the next bit will be focused on Zach)

(1 hour earlier Zach getting home)

Zach looked at a rundown house littered with beer bottles and cigarette buds "Home sweet home". Zach entered through the door hearing loud music as an older man with a cane stepped into view. He wore baggy camo pants and white wife beater "Where were you yesterday"? I looked at him smugly "I was at Scott's house don't worry about it". He stepped forward in anger "Don't you dare give me sass boy". "Then don't ask dumbass questions" Zach shot of then hearing a loud smack reverberate through the house. "You little shit show your elder respect" Zach looked up at him in anger his eyes flaring yellow. "DON'T TOUCH ME" he flew past his uncle making him fall down into the wall looking stupefied from his nephew's eyes. Zach slammed his door making a large crack appeared down the middle of the door. Zach grabbed a bat jamming it between the door knob and the floor but noticing large claw marks on the door handle "What the hell"! He ran over to his mirror seeing his teeth shortening and eyes returning to normal "Oh my god" then he heard his phone blaring Stiles ringtone. (You know what happens)

An hour passed and Zach started to feel terrible the groaning getting his uncles attention. "Zach come we need to talk about this I'm sorry I just had too much to drink"! He heard a crash and broke the door down opening to Zach's window broke open "AW HELL". He ran outside to catch Zach but only saw a blur rush down the street into the night towards the forest. Zach ran towards the forest on instinct smelling a familiar smell coming across Scott fighting a large man that looked like the guy Stiles described to him. Zach with break neck speed crashed into Derek "THERE"S TWO OF YOU"! We both roared at Dereck who easily fought them off. Derek then tackles them holding them down while they yell. But Derek tells them to shut up so he can hear. "Too late. They're already here. Run." Scott gets up to run, but an arrow with a flash bomb explodes near him, blinding him. Another arrow pins his arm to a tree. Zach stays on the ground an arrow hitting him dead center in the kneecap. Three hunters come into view. The leader tells his men to take Scott, but Derek attacks before they can move. He pulls the arrow from Scott's arm and picks up Zach carrying him on his back, and they run. Eventually, Scott falls against a tree and asks who those men were. "Hunters, the kind that have been hunting us for centuries," Derek replies. Scott accuses Derek of turning him into this thing. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" He tries to convince Scott that the bite is a gift. Derek tells Scott that he's going to need him to learn how to control his gift, and that this makes them brothers. "If I knew there were two of you this wouldn't have happened" Derek roughly threw down Zach and pulling the arrow out reverting him back to him.

Dereck checked over Zach before hearing him speak "are you always this much a prick" Dereck gave a fake laugh before squeezing the wound. "OK you're not a prick" he let go walking off giving a dumb threat. Scott and Zach started walking home seeing the sun come up as Stiles saw them both picking them up. Scott got in the front while Zach laid in the back. "You know what worries me the most?" "If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head." Scott doesn't say her name, but he whines that she probably hates him now. Stiles gives a long-suffering sigh and tells him that he doubts that's true. He does suggest coming up with a good excuse, if not going straight for the supernatural truth, which Stiles personally finds pretty awesome. Scott sulks, and Stiles tries to cheer him up by offering to chain Scott up on full moons and feed him mice. "I had a boa once, I could do it." Scott finally laughs. "What about me" Zach says scaring the two. "We'll tie you guys together" they all shared a laugh as they had a friend moment. "We are such fucking losers"!

On Monday, Scott apologizes to Allison for leaving her stranded. His awesome excuse is that she's "going to have to trust that I had a really good reason." She tries to get more of an explanation out of him, but Scott won't budge, playing on cuteness that she'll just trust him. He makes her laugh, and she gives him a second chance. Allison's dad, Chris Argent, arrives to pick her up, and Scott recognizes his scent, it's the leader of the werewolf-hunters. Chris doesn't recognize Scott, though. Zach looked at them noticing Allison getting into the car "Hey Allison" he ran over to her. Zach gave a quick glance at Argent but it felt longer for both. "Yeah Zach" she looked at him curiously Zach trying not to stare at her cuteness. "Scott had a good reason I'll tell you it all later he didn't want to tell you cause its personal to me" she nodded happy to get a reason later. Zach ran to Scott who over heard the talk "you gonna tell her about your uncle" "or something similar to it ... her dad shot us" Scott nodded dumbly. "We Are Fucked"!

End


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Scott and Zach walked into the locker room Scott feeling terrible but Zach hiding it well. Scott peels off all his gear, and notices the forlorn look on his face. Stiles asks if Scott apologized to Allison , thinking it may not have turned out as well as he'd hoped. Scott tells him she gave him a second chance, and Stiles is happily surprised at the news. He assumes everything is good, but Scott tells him that Allison's father is one of the hunters "He... shot me... with a crossbow" Scott says. Stiles can't process the news and keeps asking Scott to repeat it until he's shouting. Zach covers Scott's mouth "Yes her father shot us Stiles's now come on we got practice and Scott might kill someone so let's make sure that doesn't happen" Stiles nods. Scott starts to freak out, but Stiles smacks him a few times and asks "did he recognize you guys". Scott shakes his head, but he's not sure, and he starts to cry. "Hey focus on lacrosse" and shoves all of Scott's gear back into his hands before running out onto the field. "Hey we're werewolves lacrosse should be a cakewalk" Zach said pulling Scott with him.

Coach yells at Jackson to take a long stick, and practice begins in earnest. Scott's turn quickly comes up, but his head is obviously not in the game. Zach comes up behind him "take it slow remember what ager is our enemy". Scott starts his run notably slow Jackson takes the opportunity to slam into him for all he's worth, lifting Scott off the ground. Scott lands hard, and Jackson taunts him "You sure you still want to be first line, McCall"? Coach Finstock taunts him as well. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Scott glares at Jackson as he replies, "Yes, Coach," and his eyes turn yellow. Zach sees this and gets ready to step forward "coach i'll take a crack at it" Coach looked at him "BACK OF THE LINE ALEXANDER". Zach sighed stopping by Stiles "get ready to get Scott to the locker room. Stiles nods watching on ahead.

Scott goes back for a second try. This time, fueled by anger, he runs straight for Jackson. This time he doesn't appear to be moving any more swiftly, but he hits with much greater force, and this time Jackson is the one thrown to the ground. Scott staggers off to the side as his werewolf side come to the surface. Jackson rolls on the ground in pain with a dislocated shoulder. Stiles grabs Scott and hauls him off the field. As they run by the bleachers, Derek appears, glowering. Zach looks at Derek looks at him as he runs after Scott. Stiles takes Scott into the locker room and tries to see if he's okay, but Scott growls at him "GET AWAY". His eyes are glowing and his teeth are out. Stiles scrambles back and then runs as Scott leaps onto the lockers in pursuit. Scott jumps higher up into the rafters, following Stiles and snarling. Zach bursts in seeing his friend in danger "Stiles move". Zach sees red as he takes the same form of Scott jumping up punching him into a locker making a noticeable dent. Stiles looked on in fear thinking Zach was out of control ... then Zach looked back at him turning back into himself. "No need to worry i won't ever hurt my friends" he said with a a toothy grin.

Scott looked up from where he landed and looking at the dent in the lockers "guys what happened"? Stiles was the first to speak "you tried to kill me but Zach stopped you" Scott looked at Zach. "You controlled it ... how" Zach helped him up "I don't know I just saw Stiles in danger and pulled it back". Stiles spoke up "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger". "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed". "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game". "I'm first line". "Not anymore" Stiles said hiding a smile from his sick one liner. Zach helped both of them out of the school "maybe if I can control we both can learn to not wolf out". Both of the friends looked at him Scott first to speak "yeah but we don't know the first thing to do" Stiles interrupted "I'll figure something out don't worry".

Scott and Zach walked into Scott's room Scott falling down on the bed groaning and Zach sitting in a chair remembering the feeling he felt when he pulled it back. Scott's mom Melissa walked in to the room with her work clothes on "hey late shift again for me but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game". She looked over noticing Zach staring at her awkwardly "yes Zach you can stay here and i'll be rooting for you to" she said ruffling his curly hair. Zach smiled "how is a women like yourself single"? She laughed "I've been wondering that myself" Scott spoke up "you can't come" Melissa looked at him confused "come on, one shift isn't gonna break us... completely". She looked at him closer "hey, what's wrong with your eyes"? Scott jumped up scared his eyes were flaring "you look like you haven't slept in days". Scott calmed down "oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed". "Just stress? Nothin' else I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right"? Scott looked at her dumbly "right now"? Zach interjected hearing Scott's dumb comment "oh we smoke all of the weeds atleast two a day". Melissa chuckled and left saying her goodbyes "see you boys later".

Scott's computer rings, and it's Stiles calling him on video chat. Scott asks what he found out. Stiles tells him that Jackson has a separated shoulder. "Because of me?" "Because he's a tool." "The doctors aren't sure if Jackson will be able to play on Saturday". Scott hangs his head in frustration. Stiles squints at the screen and leans in. When Scott looks up at the computer, he sees the weird expression on his face. "What?" Stiles typed to him "is that Zach behind you" Scott shook his head "Zach went home to grab a few things...". Then Scott if it wasn't Zach who was it he enlarged the frame. Indeed, the frame on the video chat showing Scott also shows Derek darkening his doorway. As soon as Scott notices that Derek is there, Derek lunges for him and throws him up against the wall. "I saw you at the field," Derek says. Scott plays innocent, but Derek tells him that if people find out about him then they find out about all . "And then it's not just the after us, it's everyone." Scott insists that no one saw anything, and Derek informs him that no one will because he'll kill Scott himself if he tries to play in the game on Saturday. As Derek disappeared out the window Zach busted through the door hearing the commotion "damn to late" Scott and him talked about Derek falling asleep at one point.

On Friday Zach was in the hall not going to class remembering a fight he had earlier in the morning with his uncle who was adamant he was sorry but he didn't believe a word he said he stopped in his thought seeing Allison. Allison stopped at her locker before class and discovers that the jacket she left in Derek's car has been returned. Allison glances around the empty hallway like she can feel that something is off, but she doesn't see anything and just closes her locker. As she walks away she comes across Zach sitting in front of his locker "hey Zach you coming to class"? Zach just stared at her before looking back down "no to much on my mind". Allison smiled sadly sitting next to him "why don't you tell me about it and then we can both go to class". Zach looked at her hiding a blush thinking to himself 'why does she have to be so damn perfect' he then told her on of his deeper secrets.

"When I was 6 my parents went on a business trip to New York but never made it" Allison hugged him as she saw him having trouble speaking. "They were driven off the road by a truck and died on impact ... when we found I was placed with my uncle who had a hard time adjusting to the change" Zach stopped for a moment holding back a tear. "Long story short when I met Scott and Stiles a few years later I stayed with Scott mostly afraid of going home" Allison realized he was telling her about his abusive uncle. She then stopped Zach "so the reason Scott left me at the party was because your uncle and you had a fight"? I nodded at the half truth "yeah Scott and his mom have helped me through a lot and now my Uncle is trying to get me to forgive him but I...I could never do that".Allison spoke with sincerity "I've never had something like that happen but I do know family is important maybe he really wants to make a change". Zach looked at her smiling wiping a tear away "man I wish Scott didn't get to you first " he said standing up helping her up with him. Allison blushed at his comment "oh shut up now come on we're late" she pulled him along to class Zach thinking about what she said.

Zach met up with Scott after class listening to his day with coach and Lydia's threats. Zach laughed "don't you worry about Allison she is way to good to drop you" he said as they came upon Stiles snags Scott and hauls him over to the end of the hall. He points at his dad and the other officers and asks Scott what they're saying. Sheriff Stilinksi says there's been a series of animals attacks and he wants everyone under 18 to be at home by 9:30 p.m. Stiles can't believe how much it sucks that his dad is busy looking for a wild animal while Derek is free to do whatever he wants. Scott says that they can't really tell the Sheriff the truth, but Stiles can't just do nothing. He intends to find the other half of the body. Stiles leaves before Scott can truly express how bad an idea that is. Scott comes back about to tell Zach what Stile's did before Zach spoke first "I heard remember we have the same ears" they both chuckled as they walked through the hall seeing something making Scott's blood boil.

True to her word, Lydia has already begun introducing Allison to other guys on the . She gives Scott a smug smile when he starts walking toward them. Allison speaks directly to Scott smiling at Zach "Lydia is being incredibly nice". Scott scowls and wonders why. "Maybe she understands how much being the new girl can suck". Then, Scott notices that Allison is holding the jacket that Derek used to lure him into . He gets upset and demands to know where she got it. Zach grabbed his shoulder to calm him . "I think Lydia brought it back from the party and put it in my locker". but Scott interrupts her asking if Lydia actually said this or if someone gave it to her to return. "Who else would return it"? Zach takes this chance to calm let Scott have a breather "Derek Hale". "Your friend?" "He's not our friend more of a guy we happen to know". Scott insists and then asks her how much she and Derek talked when he drove her home. She tells him they didn't talk much, but he questions her further and she balks at his overbearing, jealous attitude. Allison leaves before the conversation gets any more awkward.

Scott ran to his bike stopping as Zach grabbed his shoulder "your not going alone and next time try a little tact while interrogating your girlfriend" he said grabbing his bike alongside Scott's. Scott nods trying to calm down as they ride over to the burned down house. They both set their bikes down Zach gently doing it while Scott was already in Derek's face about Allison. "Stay away from her she doesn't know anything"! Zach groaned running up to them pulling Scott back "hey calm down we can't fight him" Derek smiled "atleast on of you has the brain to know when to calm down". Zach looked at him with his own set of anger "shut up what he is saying is true she has no clue". "Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet , but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you everything falls apart". Derek picks up Scott's lacrosse stick and slashes the netting with his claws. He tosses the stick back to Scott and then pulls another vanishing act. Both of the boys huffed and walked away Scott staring at a spot smelling something. Zach just got ready to go ignoring the smell thinking it was Derek's business. As Scott rode off Zach stayed but saying out loud "I know you can still hear me ... you may know whats happening with us but that doesn't mean your not a massive dick about it" he riding off.

Scott was sitting there restitching his lacrosse stick with Zach sitting in the chair playing Scott's guitar "do you even play this thing" Scott shook his head "it looks cool". Stiles runs into Scott's house and up the stairs and demands to know what he found, how he found it, and where he found it. "And yes, I've had a lot of adderal, so..." Scott tells him that he saw something buried at the and could smell blood. "That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Scott couldn't tell, but he wants Stiles's dad to nail Derek for the murder and for Stiles to help him learn to play lacrosse without changing. Scott fully intends to play in his first game. Zach interrupts them both "well you guys be careful I still need help learning how to play lacrosse in general" he said grabbing his coat getting ready to leave before Scott and Stiles said there goodbyes.

Zach was at the School reading some books on lacrosse before Lydia slammed her bag in front of him. "Can I help you Witch" Lydia sat next to him in her black top and tan skirt with black nylon and heels. "It's Lydia to you asshole and I need you to not be such a loser out on the field". Zach laughed thinking to himself a little fun he can have "and why is that "? She smiled at him "well I won't be known as the girl dating the team captain that lost so how can I give you some incentive" Zach smiled and looked her up and down "maybe you can do something for me"? She got up pulling Zach along with her to the back of the library pushing him against the book case pushing up against him "what can I do for you"? Zach smiled at his plan as he reached up her skirt grabbing her ass whispering in her ear. She jumped back "really that"? Zach nodded "don't get me wrong in different circumstances I'd happily mess around with you. You are extremely attractive but what I told you will help me focus promise". She groaned "really can we just do this" Zach shook his head "nope it has to be that or I just score in the wrong goal". She huffed "FINE" she said stomping out ignoring the shushing she received. Zach grabbed his stuff "this is gonna be amazing" not noticing two large lacrosse players watch his little escapade with their friends girlfriend.

Zach walked into the Locker working out for a bit and took a short shower trying to calm his nerves looking himself in the mirror "you can do this plus Scott will be there with you". Zach felt two guys behind him looking back at them "oh hello fellow teammates here to give me some pointers on my first game. They looked at each other and back at Zach the bigger of the two speaking "yeah I got some advice stay away from Jackson's girl or your gonna get hurt" they both said cracking their knuckles. Zach chuckled at them "oh you saw that don't worry she won't be doing anything with me ... for now" as the words came out of his smug mouth the big one of the two like lightning smashed a fist against Zach's face making his head collide with the mirror.

They both started kicking Zach all over Zach curled up trying not to get mad before catching one of their legs in a vice grip jumping up using the back of his head to smash the small jocks chin making him fall down. " . " throwing a hard kick into the left knee of the bigger jock making him smash to the ground. Zach grabbed one by the neck lifting him up and throwing him into a locker before the small jock jumped behind him with a weight bringing it down on Zach's head. "Take that you little freak" he was gonna say more but saw Zach darkly lift his body with a dark aura around him "my turn" Zach whispered. The jock was gonna hit him again before Zach grabbed hid arm and swinging him like a sack of potatoes over his head making him collide with his friend. Both jocks limped out of the locker room yelling that this wasn't over Zach started growling falling to his knees trying to slow his heart before Coach Finstock walked in helping him into the shower "WOW kid you can really kick ass"! Zach looked at him with heavy breathing and a normal face "thanks for the help coach" Coach just laughed it off "if you can bring that animal out against the other team you get a free pass for this deal. Zach laughed "sure coach" Zach said thinking how did Coach get a job here.

Stiles and Scott entered the locker room having the same confused expression as everyone not remembering the floor being bloody and broken mirrors. Scott walked over to get ready as Stiles and Zach talked about the fight "they didn't see anything right"? Zach shook his head looking at Scott's senses start acting up. He can hear Jackson whispering about him, but the slamming of all the locker doors is hurting his hearing. Stiles arrives, and Scott lets him know immediately that he's not interested in being talked out of playing. Stiles just tells him that he hopes he knows what he's doing. "I can't lose both and Allison. Stiles argues that Scott isn't going to lose Allison by not playing one game, but Scott isn't hearing it. "I want a semi-freaking normal life, do you get that?" Stiles gives up trying to stop him and instead advises that Scott not get stressed or angry. "Don't think about Allison, or her father, who's trying to kill you or Derek who also wants to kill you"! Scott and Zach stares at Stiles, and Stiles shuts himself up. The three walk onto the field Zach running over to the bench sitting and staring at Lydia who nodded angrily. Stiles sits next to Zach who can't stop smiling "what did you do" Zach played innocent holding in fits of laughter. As they get ready, Lydia approaches Scott on the field and grabs him by his shirt. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." "Winning isn't everything?" She laughs a little at him. "Nobody likes a loser." As everyone gets ready Lydia walks over to Zach but stops at Stiles who immediately stands up to talk to her "hey lyd..." before he could finish Lydia grabbed him pulling him into a deep kiss.

Everything went quite not a soul wasn't paying attention to the two kiss before and a loud laughter broke the silence. Zach watched the scene falling off the bench laughing "BEST PLAN EVER". Stiles fell back as if he was socked in the jaw Lydia grabbed Zach collar "you better play good or your not gonna be having children in the future" Zach nodded still laughing. Everyone slowly went back to the game Allison hiding her laugh Lydia came up to her "not a word" Allison nodded. Stiles looked at Zach pointing at him "yo..you did that" Zach smiled "I may of persuaded her into kissing you" Stiles punched him in the shoulder "What did I do to deserve such a great friend" they laughed as Jackson gave Zach a death stare. Coach Finstock sits next to Jackson and asks him about his arm. Jackson tells him that he's not really feeling any pain, so Coach asks whether he would if he gave him a big old punch. Jackson looks disturbed and says maybe. The Coach tells him that if he feels any pain to just keep playing. Stiles sits on the bench, bouncing nervously remembering Scott being on the field. His dad comes up and asks him if he think he'll see any action tonight. "Action? Maybe," Stiles answers, though he's answering a different question.

Zach and Scott stand next each other Zach reassuring Scott that everything will be game starts, and it's clear that what Jackson was telling the other players was to not pass to Scott. Scott sees his own opening to get the ball, but Jackson checks him and knocks him down before he can reach it. Jackson scores the point instead. Scott's mom begrudgingly cheers, and Lydia makes Allison hold up a _We Luv U Jackson_ sign. Scott notices, and Stiles sees both the sign and Scott's reaction. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." Zach decides it's his turn to put Jackson in his place as he runs catching the ball out of the air before Jackson could receive it and starts running towards their goal. He hears an assortment of people yelling his name a few note worthy people were Allison and Melissa but then he heard an older voice that he easily recognized "GO GET EM' ZACH" a few people stopped and looked at the loud voice showing an older man with camo pants and combat boots with a massive coat on and a cane. Allison looked at him confused before she overheard Melissa and Sheriff talk "Isn't that his uncle" Stilinski asked to which Melissa clearly angry nodded "Oh Zach please be careful" she said under her breath.

Zach looked over time slowing as he saw his uncle cheering him making him stop in his tracks. Everyone yelled at him except for the few that knew what was going on then a collective "OOOOO" as three massive players slammed into him like a train making a rib break loudly and blood flying out of his mouth as the ball flew out of his net but suddenly Jackson catching scoring another goal looking down smugly at Zach. Scott just watched in anger at the collective things piling on to his anger. Multiple people ran onto the field checking Zach over one being Stiles who helped him up "are you ok" Stiles shouted at him in fear. Zach nodded already healing being helped to the bench as the game continued. Coach ran over "you ok Champ what happened out there" everyone waited with bated breath as Zach tore his gear off to reveal nothing wrong. "I just froze ... I saw my uncle and I.. Froze" Coach was gonna yell at him but stopped at his words all teachers painfully aware of the multiple "Unexplained" bruises he would come to school with. "Don't worry about it I know next game you'll do better first game is always the hardest". Zach smiled nodding before Stiles walked with him to the locker room to relax before Zach's Uncle appeared seeming worried "are you ok son... I shouldn't of come" Stiles was gonna agree but Zach stopped him him telling him to go back to the game. "Lets go home ... I'm glad you came" Zach giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Zach was sitting at home getting the 6th call to ask if he was alright already hearing about the Derek news from Stiles. "Hello i'm no damage so don't worry" Zach was gonna hang up "Zach"? He stopped hearing Allison's voice "Allison ... what's up" she asked the usual are you ok stuff but stopped not wanting to cross the line. Zach understood "My uncle and I are working on things don't worry to much it doesn't suit you". Allison laughed "oh and what does suit me"? Zach smiled "as cheesy as it is you smiling is what fits perfectly" Allison blushed behind the phone "get well you cheesy cliche" I agreed and hung up laying back "maybe we're not Fucked"

END


	3. Pack Mentality

Zach laughed as a small hand pulled him to a bus "what are we doing here" and strawberry blonde girl smiled at him. "Wouldn't you like to know" he laughed "yes that's why I asked" she pulled him onto the bus showing both her and Allison there smiling naughtily at him. Zach smiled 'cool dream' but suddenly at blunt pain hit his chest as he went to his knee coughing up blood feeling an immense pain in his arms. Allison came forward worried "Zach what's wrong" he grunted as his face shifted into a longer darker with golden eyes shining "RUN"! Both the girls screamed scrambling back seeing Zach turn into a monster before them. Zach slammed his hand down as it loudly crunched as it lengthened and his arms could be heard loudly straining as it elongated he slammed the seat next to him as his arm turned a light black with fur growing rapidly around his body. Both girls sat there waiting in fear as he stood up 7 feet tall looking like a malnourished Van Helsing looking werewolf with longer arms and a skinny deathly looking face. He looked both of them over then giving a roar that shattered the windows in the bus making the girls scream and run to the back of the bus. Lydia tripped on her heel looking up screaming but immediately muffled by a large clawed hand crushing her head against the floor like a grape. He looked up at Allison but then a blinding light shined on him stopping him in his tracks. "Wake up kid you got school" I sat up cursing his uncle for waking him 'that...that felt great' he thought to himself about the form he took.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks as the boys head into school. "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before". "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently". "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again". "Noted. Let me take a guess here ..." Zach whipped around the corner "GUYS I had a crazy dream last night" both of them looked at each other "you guys look like that isn't good. They took the next few minutes comparing notes as Stiles called it. "Damn I wonder if something happened" then Stiles stopped "Wait you dreamed of both are love interests" Scott stopped along with Stiles giving a fake accusatory smile. Zach just kept walking smiling "there hot you can't blame me for having those similar dreams that you have Stiles". Both the boys cursed "one day we'll make you speechless you bastard" Zach laughed heartily at their attempt.

Stiles starts to offer an analysis of the dream, but Scott stops him "No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out". "No, of course not... Yeah, that's totally it". Both Scott and Zach scoffed "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take". Scott looked at Zach before speaking "Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher". "Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail"? "Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real like it actually happened". Zach spoke up "We could do worse for teachers" he said giving Stiles a look over "yo that's messed up" Stiles spoke. Scott huffed "can we keep on track with the dream"! The boys exit the school building and walk right into a crime scene, with a torn open school bus and blood everywhere. There are claw marks on the seats and door. Stiles thought aloud "maybe it wasn't a dream".

Scott turns around already hyper ventilating looking for Allison "no no no we gotta find her"! Stiles catches up as Zach lags behind "Scott she's probably fine it was just a dream". As Scott and Stiles got farther ahead Zach looks at the floor being hit with images from the dream one specific one stuck in his head 'did I …I kill Lydia'? Zach looks up as everything starts spinning he leans against the wall breathing heavily. A few students looked at Zach wondering if he was ok but not actually helping. Suddenly a fist smashed against Zach's face like a sledgehammer throwing him down. "You like hitting on other guys girlfriends huh Alexander" Jackson stood over Zach filled with rage from their last lacrosse game. Zach looked up at him in more fear than anger constantly being racked with the memories of killing Lydia. Jackson went to give a hard kick to Zach's gut but a small framed girl stopped him "Jackson he rejected me… must be an idiot". Jackson looked at Lydia and calmed "next time you go off with her you're dead meat". Jackson and Lydia walked away from Zach who pushed himself into a sitting position "she … she isn't dead … why did his punch hurt so much"? Out of the blue an arm wrapped around him helping him up and leaning him against the wall. The random do gooder then spoke in Zach's ear "when you're mind is weak your powers are to". Zach looked up at him in surprise from someone knowing about his powers. When Zach got a good look at him he remembered hearing about a new student with wild untamed mane of brown hair.

The Good Samaritan quickly walked away without a word except shouting out his name "names chad see ya around dog". Zach felt better after a minute of breathing watching as everyone walked by him going back to their own devices. Zach gave a small chuckle to himself "thanks for the help everyone" he said walking away looking for his friends. After a minute he came across a destroyed locker with Jackson rummaging inside it and pulling put his already wrapped hand. Zach muffled his laughter as he walked into history seeing Allison 'good to know everyone is ok' he thought to himself sitting down next to her. "Hey Zach heard Jackson didn't find your joke as funny as the rest of us" Allison said quietly. Zach was gonna answer but then a familiar scent infiltrated his nose making him look towards the door. As Zach did the teacher also looked at the door "students we have a new student in class today who got transferred into this class go ahead and introduce yourself". The young man stepped forward blowing hair out of his face "hello I am Chad Arlsam my family comes from a long line of Hebrew heritage, I moved here from Oregon and I am glad to meet you all". Zach gave him a look over seeing black sneakers and black jeans with a Justice League shirt on but what caught Zach's attention is the feeling of an odd rivalry. As Zach stared the new student stared back both forming their own opinions before Allison touched Zach's shoulder "hey Zach do you know him"? Zach shook his head "no he helped me up when Jackson hit me earlier" Allison nodded as the new kid sat down in the back.

At the end of class Zach and Allison headed to the lunch room to meet up with Scott and Stiles. "So what's your take on the new kid" Allison looked up at Zach. Zach took a second to answer "well I like him but I feel a weird sense of rivalry … like we should be at odds". Allison gave a cute thinking look before speaking as if she figured out all science "I heard he is cat guy and you're a dog guy". Zach stopped and burst out laughing "you figured it out we have differing opinions on animals". They walked into the lunchroom looking around feeling everyone have a layer of somberness from the scene outside. Zach saw Scott and Stiles "you get food I'm gonna go talk with them" he walked away towards them. Stiles jumped up "dude we heard you got punched by Jackson you ok"! Zach looked at both of them Stiles looked angrier as Scott looked really worried. "I'm fine it all healed but more importantly I think there is another werewolf in the school". Scott and Stiles jumped up Scott beating Stiles to talk first "WHAT is he good … bad did he do something"? Stiles waited for Zach's answer "he was actually the one that helped me after Jackson hit me … but there is something different about him he smells slightly off from us". All of them took a few moments until Lydia sat down making all three of them get majorly confused as more and more popular kids sat down including an irate Jackson and Allison.

Danny looks around striking up a conversation "so what do you guys think about the attacks"? Zach took the initiative to cover their own asses "I heard it could've been a mountain lion". Jackson ignored Zach and took a guess "I heard cougar" Lydia on instinct spoke up "a mountain lion is a cougar … isn't it" she said with a fake dumb blonde look as Jackson looked at her. Stiles was looking at his phone as Scott thought aloud "I wonder who it was". Jackson gave his snobbish quip "probably just some homeless tweaker". Stiles interrupted him "actually I just found out who it is". He plays a news video on his phone which states that the man, Garrison Meyers, survived. Scott says that he knows Garrison from back when he used to take the bus when he lived with his dad. Garrison was the bus driver. Zach looked at Scott with a twinge of sympathy. "Can we talk about something a little more fun … where are we going tonight"? The double date is apparently news to Scott and devastating news to Stiles. Jackson would rather stab himself in the face with a fork, but Lydia insists. "How about bowling? You love to bowl." Jackson says he needs actual competition, and Allison takes that as a challenge. Stiles aggressively eats his fries. Scott then brags to Jackson that he's a great bowler, which is a complete lie.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles complains after lunch. "I know! I'm such an idiot." Stiles says that it was like watching a train wreck. First it was a group date and then "hanging out." Once you've reached "hanging out" it's like being a hot girl's gay best friend. Stiles tells Scott he could start hanging out with Danny and then comments that he doesn't think Danny likes him very much. "Am I unattractive to gay guys?" Scott ignores him and complains about his life before heading off to work. Stiles calls after him, really concerned about whether he's attractive to gay guys. Zach walked past Stiles patting him on the back "some guy out there thinks you look good Stiles … probably". Stiles watched as both his friends ran out the front door making him feel sadder about his love life.

Zach grabbed his bike just behind Scott hurrying to their job "hey so if you go on a date what do I do tonight"? Scott looked behind him with a smile "as a wise girl once told me "surfing the net for internet porn" or something like that". Zach laughed and put more power into his legs getting ahead of Scott. Scott took the challenge and got next to Zach "why don't you find someone to hang out with"? Zach took a second to think "I … I think I might try and see what's up with the new guy". Scott looked at him like he was worried "I don't think that's a good idea … I don't trust him". "You barely know the guy plus he helped me with Jackson" Zach shot back quickly. Before Scott could give a comeback they came to the clinic "come on we're late" Zach said with a twinge of malice. After putting the bikes away they both ran into the building taking off their jackets and putting on their work shirts. "Hey sorry we're late" Scott said as he put down his stuff while Zach followed passing by him starting to set up his station. Deaton looked at the two with a smile "you are all but two minutes late". Zach chuckled not actually worried too much. Scott spoke quickly "just don't want you to think we're slacking". Deaton interrupted Scott with a laugh "I promise you two are the least slacking kids in this whole town.

After a while at work Zach walked up to Deaton "hey I was hoping to get out of here a little early I promised a friend I'd help with homework"? Deaton looked at Zach with an inquisitive look "well it's been a pretty slow day … I guess, but next shift you lock up". Zach smiled as he grabbed his jacket "see you later Scott". Scott waved goodbye as Zach went out the front hopping on his bike before peeling out to school. 'That feeling in the dream … that feeling when I transformed I have to feel it again'. Zach came to a screeching halt in front of a locked gate where the crime scene was still all taped up. Zach walked up to it easily climbing "if I can remember what actually happened to me last night … maybe if I retrace my footsteps I can remember". Zach walked up to the bus a flashback of the two girls pulling him shifting into a memory of Zach seeing two shapes inside the bus fighting. Once he got into the bus he was assaulted by multiple memories becoming real as the scene played like a movie in front of him.

Zach watched the past Zach break into the bus through a busted window fully transformed taking swipes at what he presumed was Derek trying to get them to become like him … a killer. The past Zach ran up using the seats to launch himself at the massive wolf giving it a big kick to the face making it growl out and taking a massive swipe at Zach cutting deep into his chest. Scott roared with authority as he gave the beast a haymaker making it hit the side of the bus and react within a split second flailing its arm crashing into Scott making him fly all the way into the front window. Zach saw the man he assumed was the reason for the large scuffle get up and climb out the emergency window and falling down with a thud. The red-eyed beast looked up at Zach and watched as the anger rised in Zach as he witnessed his best friend try and dislodge himself from the window. The current Zach watched in amazement as he watched himself shift into a massive beast with large arms and thick claws giving the monster a long armed punch sending it out the back making it run off. The current Zach then watched himself hit the ground slowly going back to normal… and before Zach could watch more a bright light shined in his eyes making him jump out the door running to the gate and completely leaping over it.

After running for a bit he slowed down "if Derek really did this I need him to answer my questions". He said taking a hard left into the woods making a plan in his head about confronting Derek about the things he just witnessed. After making his run quickly turn into a four limbed gallop making him faster than he was on his bike. As he ran he looked beside him and felt a massive form next to him easily getting ahead of him before coming to a stop and giving the running Zach a massive back hand making him go flying through the trees before crashing into a tree. Zach shot up already in his werewolf form "COME ON" Zach walked forward a bit before a large hand smashed against his gut making him double over coughing up blood. After he spit out what felt like the rest of his blood making a pool beneath him Zach gave a great swing up towards the head of the attacker, but the beast shut gripped Zach's head forcing into the ground before dragging him through the bark and giving him a powerful toss hitting a parked car. As Zach slammed into the car he gripped the ground pushing off of it bounding over the car with his fists up ready for a fight. After a full minute staring into the woods Zach put his arms down feeling woozy and dropping. Before Zach hit the ground a strong arm as large as a tree trunk gave him a large lariat going into a bone breaking bite latching onto Zach's shoulder shaking Zach like a ragdoll before throwing him down. The monster walked over Zach roaring at his aching bloodied body waiting for a second and roaring again. After the third time Zach took this moment thinking it was trying to assert its dominance to spin around landing a kick into its jaw making it fall back a bit. The monster looked at Zach before extending his body as if he was walking like a human and going to slam down on Zach with his massive claws. BUT suddenly a large shape slammed against the beast throwing it back against the dented car giving it another dent. Zach shakily looked up seeing another beast. This one seemed marginally less dangerous.

The clouds come out shining the new comer in moonlight revealing all its features. The new creature had a muscular frame that exuded ferocity his claws weren't like Zach's they were longer and sharper. His hair covered his whole head like a mane when he looked back at Zach he had yellow piercing eyes with a cat like slitted iris. What caught Zach's attention was that his face was much like his transformation but his eyes were much more pushed in like a crater and his teeth poked out like multiple fangs. The voice of his savior spoke to Zach "I thought I heard roaring, but who would think I would find an alpha and a fellow schoolmate". Zach's pointy ears perked up a bit knowing the voice and recognizing the scent. "Are …are you that new kid …Chad was it". He nodded looking back at the beast letting out a prideful roar that made the beast take a step back. Zach made his way up adding his small growl to the roar before his blood spilled out from his mouth. Chad backed up to protect his new … acquaintance "let's just run and live to fight another day". The beast's ears perked up and darted at Chad slamming his arm into his side throwing him across the car lot. Zach took this chance to extend his claws and dragging them across the beast's eyes making it scream in pain and dart into the woods.

Zach watched as it ran off collapsing to the ground out of stamina "well that thoroughly sucked". Chad walked over holding his sides "don't worry you'll heal … just not for a while it being an alpha's wound and all". Zach looked up at him "that's good to know … you mind helping me to … my friend's house"? Chad smiled helping Zach up "where we going to". Zach grabbed his hand leaning on him "you're gonna hate it … but in there a few miles" Zach said pointing back into the woods. Chad followed his finger "…. FUCK" Chad said while sighing and lugging me along through the woods for a few miles stopping every now and then. Zach got sick of the silence "so you gonna tell me what you are…"? Chad laughed "when you tell me what you are". Zach looked up at him confused "what do you mean I'm a werewolf". "I've seen a few werewolves and you don't smell exactly like one … and if you were one that alpha's roar would've done something to you". Zach stayed quite for a minute "then we tell each other when I find out deal"? Chad nodded smiling at his new found friend before Zach continued with his questions "so who are you here with"? Chad looked away with a somberness attached to him "actually I'm here alone my pr…family actually got hunted down and split apart I felt like this place was a good place to stay hiding in plain sight in all … I live in an abandoned building I just changed the schools records so I could continue my education". Zach stopped "well… well come stay with me we have an extra room and my uncle recently has been oddly kind… I think he found out something akin to me getting money or something". Chad shook his head "no thanks I don't like feeling indebted to people". Zach chuckled to himself "fucking weirdo" Chad wheeled around "what did you say you fucking butt" Zach and Chad had a stare down and then burst out laughing before coming across a familiar burned down house.

Zach let go walking over to the house "just wait out here … I got to talk to someone about an old bus driver". Chad sat down "old bus driver … and I'm the weirdo" he said under his breath. Zach walked in hearing quite the scuffle going down in a side room "what the hell is he doing". Zach walked over to the hole in the wall and what he saw made his blood boil and multiple wounds of his heal over as he saw his best friend get slammed into the ground. Derek had been fighting Scott for a few minutes now slamming him into the wooden floor before he thought it was over he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was thrown into the opposing wall making dust fill the air. Zach helped Scott as both of them turned on Derek thinking they were gonna beat him before Derek slid by them both cutting both of their guts open making them double over in pain shifting back. Derek and Scott talked but it was all just a buzz to Zach as the last of his blood dropped on the floor making him woozy only hearing the description of an alpha. He hit the floor making even Derek worried not knowing where all these other marks came from. Scott yelled at Derek for cutting too deep before Derek shut him up "IT wasn't me so I'll keep an eye on him while he's here and make sure he heals correctly you go and I'll get back to you on the alpha".

Scott left the house seeing the new kid "what are you doing here"? Chad walked up holding his hand out not noticing it was his bloody hand from Zach's wounds "Zach had me bring him up here I heard what happened in there". Scott noticed the blood and quickly ran ahead "sorry gotta get home Zach is staying here to get treated see ya bye"! Chad made his way back to his vacant home. As Chad got home he thought on the night "maybe I can make a new pack here …" With Scott was his mom yelling at him for coming home late and needing to work harder in school. Scott called Stiles telling him about the night "I don't trust Zach's new "friend" he seems to be in places at weird times". Stiles agreed "all we can do is be there for Zach … you know how he is with people telling him what to do". The two boys nodded making a few plans for tomorrow and then going to bed.


	4. Magic Bullet

**(To see Zach's Half Transformation go to my profile and there should be a link to it. Alert: It will spoil what he actually is.)**

 **Magic Bullet**

Zach woke up to a burned ceiling and dust floating around him making him sneeze "ACHOO… where the hell am I"? He stood up wincing at a still healing cut on his leg "HELLO"! He waited for a response before walking through the house realizing he was in Derek's house 'I guess he watched over me for the night'. He walked out realizing it was still night 'must've not slept that long'. As Zach walked around outside he saw a shadow running towards something in the distance 'that smelt like Derek … well suspicious activity needs to be investigated'. He ended his thought by starting his run after Derek not caring about the pain in his thigh. As he ran staying a good bit behind him so he wouldn't get caught. After following him for a bit he lost him as he made his way up a building … then suddenly BANG "COME ON". Zach stopped and hid behind a parked car seeing a women shooting a shotgun in the air before going into her trunk pulling out a rifle and a special bullet from an intricate looking box.

Zach looked the women over as she looked around with the big gun 'won't lie … she is extremely hot'. He watched as she jolted her gun to a figure jumping a gap between buildings and firing her gun making the figure drop like a sack of potatoes. Zach winced as the body fell 'don't wanna get on her bad side'. He backed up as another familiar face drove up being Chris Argent. Zach over heard them talk between each other. "Get in". "Not even "hello," "nice to see you"? "All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." "That's the brother I love. Chris, there were two of 'em". "The Alpha"? "I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me" "One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead". "Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first". "How long will it take"? "Give him 48 hours… If that". Zach watched as they drove off and turned around running towards him thinking out loud "tomorrow is gonna be a shit show".

Zach got home through his window grabbing a small first aid kit and wrapping his leg gash and sleeping the rest of the night away. Next morning he threw on some clothes and ran downstairs ignoring his uncle's wave and making his way to school. As he got there he ran to Scott and Stiles. "GUYS I saw something crazy last night"! Stiles wheeled around "Is it the whole someone getting shot thing"? Zach stopped in his tracks "wait … how did you know"? Scott smiled at his friend "I was there last night … but what you can tell us is …what the hell happened to you last night"? Zach went over the previous night as Scott had some concerns "it attacked you directly … and that new kid was there seems a little suspicious". Zach looked at Scott with an angry face "without him I would be dead…" Scott looked at him confused "he just seems like he might be more like Derek in the killing aspect than I'd like". Zach stopped walking "how would you even know that … and who cares he saved my life"! Stiles looked between his friends thinking of a way to defuse the situation "why did the alpha attack you in the first place"? Zach looked at him realizing he didn't know either "it was like he was waiting for something to happen to me but got angry when nothing happened". They all thought for a minute before hearing the bell "we'll talk after school" Zach said going off into his class seeing Chad was gone.

Zach sat down next to Allison who immediately smiled at him as he got his stuff out "how was your night Zach"? Zach looked at her "not as good as I'd hope" he lifted his pant leg showing the massive bandage. She covered her mouth "what in the hell happened"? Zach covered it back up "well actually I was attacked by an animal but the new kid showed up and scared it off". Allison still looked worried "Is It ok… does it hurt at all"? Zach shook his head as the teacher stopped their talking with the start of class.

After a normal school day other than the occasional talked with his friends Zach left out the front ready to go see why his new friend wasn't in school. As he walked out he saw a commotion going on holding up the cars. He ran over seeing Scott putting Derek in the jeep looking half dead. "What the hell happen to him"? "A Wolfsbane bullet hit him and now I have to find it at Allison's house" Scott said quickly and angrily. Zach grabbed Scott's shoulders "don't worry about it just open a window at her house and make sure everyone is busy got it"? Scott looked at him confused "are you gonna rob them"? Zach nodded "I saw the bullet and the where she got it from so I can find it easier… and if it goes bad I'll act like a robber". Scott nodded "ok but where something so they can't tell who you are". Zach nodded getting in the back of Stiles's jeep "I'll get Derek settled somewhere safe and then come to her house". Everyone nodded with Stiles driving off with the two guys "ok we can't take him home while he's like this". Stiles parked the car "then where do we take him"? Derek sat up "I don't care where you take me " he yelled at Stiles". Stiles looked at him angrily "you don't get to boss me around when you look like this asshole"! Derek looked at him with his trademark blank face "drive the car or I'll rip your throat out… with my teeth got I…" he stopped as Zach gave him a swift jab knocking him out "just go to the animal clinic". Stiles did as told "he's gonna be pissed when he's all healed". Zach smiled "not if he dies" he said with a chuckle.

As they got to the animal clinic Zach started getting messages from Scott "We're having dinner right now and I left Allison's window open". Zach sent back a "K" and walked over to Stiles "I'm gonna go get that the bullet keep Derek from doing anything crazy". Stiles nodded as Zach left the clinic on all fours taking as many shortcuts as he could. Once he got there he grabbed his backpack and pulled out black clothing and a full facemask. "Upstairs window … so be it" he ran at the house before leaping onto the roof gracefully and his way into the room making sure every step was more silent than the last. "Let me go change real quick" he heard loudly from downstairs. 'FUCK … window closed and no other door'. The door opened as Allison came in looking around "what to wear … a little chilly in here". As she grabbed some clothes from her closet Zach held in his breath as he clung to the ceiling with his claws as his sweat pooled at the tip of his nose. "This seems … perfect" Zach looked closely at Allison trying his hardest not to make noise as she stripped from her clothes. 'OH FUCK… god she is so hot… Scott's gonna kill me' he thought as he tried not to stare as she pulled off her black tights making Zach closing his eyes trying not to watch and digging his claws deeper in her ceiling. "Seems good" Zach heard her leave leaving the door open as he dropped "hope they don't mind the new holes I made" he whispered.

Zach slowly crouch walked out of the room making his way down the stairs as he overheard Chris interrogate Scott. He saw the room as Scott caught a glimpse of Zach and nodded towards Kate's room. Zach sat still for a few minutes until everyone was occupied and slipped around the corner ducking into Kate's room. As he looked around he started feeling some pride "man for such badass people it was quite easy to sneak in" he said quietly out loud as he went into Kate's bag quickly grabbing the bullet. "Some skilled people letting me steal right under their nose". Zach looked around her room for anything else coming across a few "toys" quickly putting them back where he found them. "What the hell do you think you're doing"? Zach froze as he slowly turned with what was in his hands to see Kate alone in the room closing it behind her "… just taking a look around". Kate smiled deviously as she locked the door "oh and what are you looking for … panties I assume" she said pointing at what was in his hand. Zach quickly thought up a plan "um yes I saw the argents help you in last night and couldn't help notice how … sexy you are". Kate walked up grabbing the black lacy undergarments from his hand and feeling his shoulders "you're quite strong for some panty thief loser". Zach inwardly screamed as she lifted his mask 'THINK OF SOMETHING' as his lips came into view he went on instinct. "Sorry about this" Zach pulled Kate into a deep sloppy kiss catching her off guard. After a hot second Zach opened his eyes showing the golden hue to them making her yelp as he jumped over her grabbing the undergarments from her and breaking through the door making everyone at the dinner table jump.

Scott inwardly face palmed as he realized Zach had fucked up somehow as he watched his friend jump onto the kitchen table and rocketing off the mashed potatoes. Kate came out running throwing a small gun to him with a needle Scott assumed was tranquilizer. "HE'S ONE OF THEM" Kate screamed as Zach tried with all his might to break the door down "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADE OF"! Chris took a few shots as Scott pulled Allison under the table for her safety. Zach saw the darts come at him as he jumped out of the way running up the stairs and running towards the hallway window and jumping put it not minding the glass. Zach landed on all fours and started running off back towards the animal clinic. After running for a good minute he threw the doors open and ran into the back throwing the bullet to Derek as he immediately got ready to do the ritual. Stiles looked at Zach as he took off his mask and put that and Kate's panties on the table "Zach why do you have girl's underwear"? Zach looked up as both of them looked at him "look I got the bullet and yes some weird shit went down but everyone is safe and no one got hurt". An awkward silence took over until "ZACH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Scott came running in? Zach blushed as he told them what happened "and then I got here … there happy"? Everyone either laughed, hid a smile, or was stuck between a smile and anger for his girlfriend being watched as she undressed.

After they all talked Derek grabbed both of them after they locked up and took them to see his uncle to prove hunters are not good. As they got there Derek showed them his uncle making Scott grimace and Zach not really care. After getting yelled at by the nurse whom Zach hit on and promptly got slapped by. "Ya know there is a time and place for that and a hospital is not one" Derek chided Zach whom was already walking off. "I got to see a friend about not being in school today keep your moral's to yourself". Zach walked for a few minutes thinking to himself about the day and kissing Kate "god damn is Allison's aunt hot". Suddenly an arm reached around Zach's head like someone was trying to be a good friend "well thank you but I don't think I've met you". Zach robotically turned his head to see Kate 'I changed my clothes so she doesn't know it is me'. "Oh … sorry that was rude I'm a friend of Allison's from school" he said looking around not seeing anyone around them "OH and my name is Zach". Kate smiled "I have heard of you … Allison has had some mixed feelings about you … maybe a crush she doesn't think she should have … but I am all free". Zach looked at her with a blush "well I am Scott's friend first … and I am only 16". Kate let go as they continued to walk with Zach "well it can be our little secret" she said as she licked his ear. Zach smiled 'who says I am bad with girls' Zach turned to Kate picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him smiling and kissing. Kate gave a sexy laugh "I didn't actually think you'd go for it … guess I'm lucky you are so big" she said as Zach carried her behind a building that looked abandoned. They spent a few minutes kissing heavily "I guess putting a tracker on you when you kissed me earlier paid off". Zach stopped as she smiled with a sexy but devious grin down at him "so you're gonna kill me right now I assume"?

Kate pulled out a syringe "nope but I am gonna take you somewhere more fun than this" she stuck him in the neck making him feel weak. "Now that is Wolfsbane that will burn out of your system in about half an hour so unless you DO wanna die you are gonna follow me". Zach sighed and nodded "fine but I want you to know" he grabbed her by the throat lightly "you will die if you keep me alive". She slipped a collar around his neck that gave him a large shock "oh I bet you will now follow". Zach followed her as he every now and then got a shock as she led him through the forest. As Zach followed a bag covered his head "can't let you see where we are going". Zach sniffed the air as he heard a big metal door open and he was led through a hallway before he was thrown into a cell and a helping hand took the collar off him and threw the bag away. Zach looked around as he got used to his surroundings. "Don't worry they won't kill us … yet" a familiar voice spoke to him.

Zach turned to him seeing his absent friend Chad whom sat down with Zach "guess I know why you weren't in school". He laughed "well now we can got tortured together" Zach chuckled "or we can escape". Chad nodded "and how will we do that partner"? Zach thought for a minute "well first off we will let them think we are weak and when I tell you to we attack". Chad nodded as they both watched Kate walk in "well how are the two betas of the big bad alpha"? Zach immediately laughed "you think we're the two betas … HA the alpha tried to kill us both"! Kate looked at them with a smile "well we have ways to make liars tell the truth" she pulled up a gun shooting them both with tranquillizer making them pass out. Both the boys woke up hanging by their arms a foot from the ground "well this seems kinky". Kate walked in as electricity coursed through their body "oh it is but only for me". A man came from behind her with a metal bat smiling "I watch you scream out for your alpha". Zach looked as she sat down and a bat collided with his skull.

After the man took his sweet time beating the ever loving god out of Zach he took a bit of time using a high pressurized hose to spray him making him roar out in pain. He stopped as Chad sat silent losing his voice a while ago from screaming for his friend "your turn my friend". Zach hung limp completely shifted but without strength until he heard the bat connect with Chads skull. "STOP JUST HIT ME" Kate sauntered over tracing his body "oh my little baby … he is nothing after the beating he gets a bullet to the head". Everything around Zach went silent as a rage grew inside of him "your just beating him to beat him" she nodded as she took a swing at Chad making him scream out in pain. With Zach whom was silent until he felt his arm make a huge CRACK. Everyone looked at him in a panic seeing him grow hair all over his body grew even more defined and hairier. Kate turned to Chad "WHAT the HELL is he"? Chad smiled and shrugged his shoulders "who knows but I think you made him mad". Zach roared out making the walls crumble next them Kate ran over to the battery turning it all the way up. After more roars and the battery giving it's all to stop the raging beast. The battery made a high pitched noise before exploding making everything go smoky. Kate waited as she heard Zach breaking the chains and landing on the floor coming out of the smoke like lightning. He grabbed her by the throat he looked like a combination of his first and full transformation.

Zach growled as his eyes shined like the sun "you made a big mistake messing with my friends" he said slowly and darkly. The man torturing them before slammed the bat against Zach's head "HA TAKE THAT"! He took a second to realize his bat was completely dented as Zach looked at him with a murderous glance as he ran away "pussy" he spoke deep from his chest. He looked back at Kate "I won't kill you because of Allison also because a concussion has a habit of making one forget the day's events". Kate looked at him confused "I don't have a…" Zach cut her off by throwing her against the wall with all his strength watching her fall unconscious. Zach walked over slowly and froze as he saw the torturer try to be an executioner as he was about to pull the trigger on Chad to kill him. "ROAR" the man squeezed but the only blood that splattered was his as he looked down seeing a furry hand with claws longer than he'd ever seen. Chad looked at Zach worried as he saw one of his golden eyes were taken over by a blue hue. Zach threw the man across the room watching his body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

He cut Chad down "let's get the fuck outa her"! Chad nodded as they walked past Kate as Chad gave her a small kick to the head "gotta make sure". The two walked for a few minutes before coming to a random door as Zach pushed it off its hinges throwing it across the forest "so killing an innocent gives blue eyes so I have half a blue eye because he was only acting on fear … ok". They walked for a while "I gotta figure out what the hell I am … cause if she didn't even know than who knows". Chad patted Zach's back "it's fine for now we will figure it out … was it smart leaving her"? Zach looked at him "probably not but if she does something dumb I'll be getting a second blue eye" Chad nodded at him. "Hey soooo can I stay at your place for a while … they know where I was hiding out"? Zach smiled "well I know you don't want to feel like you owe so follow me I know someone that might not car that you duck in his house". Chad nodded as they both walked towards Derek's house.

As they got there Derek was already outside "how'd you get my number and why are you here"? Zach smiled at Derek's attitude "went through your phone earlier and my friend needs a place to crash". Derek was about to speak before Zach cut him off telling him what they have been doing for the night. "… Fine but if he does something to attract the hunters he's out of here" Chad nodded as went in to find a quiet place to sleep and heal. "Derek came over to Zach checking his eye's "well I don't know how your friends are gonna take it but don't worry about them". Zach nodded "thanks for not being your usual self about this… if you need help with the alpha or anything else just call me". Derek nodded as Zach walked off to go home "what a weird kid".

Zach walked through the forest as he thought to himself about his first kill "it didn't feel that bad … he was gonna kill my friend". Zach got home cleaning himself up and hitting the sack. The next day at school Zach too the chance to see if his gamble worked last night "hey Allison I heard someone broke into your house last night are you ok"? Allison gave Zach a quick hug and told him about the night before. Zach was taken back by the hug "are you ok … seems like something is weighing on your mind"? Allison let go of him "something attacked my aunt last night on her run and she got a concussion … she forgot the entire day she spent here" Zach inwardly exploded in happiness "well damn can't believe that happened". Allison nodded smiling up at him "I know you don't care to much" Zach shook his head "hey if it makes you sad than it makes me sad … I'm actually crying like a little girl on the inside". Allison laughed hitting his shoulder "well I gotta go … Lydia wanted to talk about some stuff" Zach nodded as she walked off and Stiles and Scott both crashing into him. "WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK"!? Zach told them everything that happened to him and gave a quick look at his new eye. "Wait … you killed someone"? Scott looked at him with anger "hem was gonna kill my friend and I acted on instinct". Stiles nodded understanding his friend Scott walked off a little angry his friend found it so easy to tell them he killed.

Everyone went to class a little angry with each other as Scott couldn't understand his friend killing someone. Zach met up with Chad and talked with him about his stay at Derek's house. After school Zach walked home seeing a car follow him until he heard a familiar voice "why hello my new pet" Zach turned to see Lydia holding up her phone with picture of him having a heavy make out session with Kate. "OH fuck" Zach walked over to her looking her over admiring her black nylon and short skirt. Lydia smiled at her "I need your help with some things and if you help me with them I'll delete this picture and not show it to Allison" Zach nodded walking over to her. She smiled "carry me home" Zach looked at her as the car that was following him drove off showing one of her many friends. Zach obeyed picking her up bridal style happily squeezing her supple thighs "I'll do whatever you want but if you show that to anyone … I'll break your phone". She smiled as he carried her home listening to her constantly making weird remarks about him being her new pet. Zach continued to follow her orders placing her on her bed "now sit down right there until I find some more use of you".

(I am gonna write a lemon between these two but it won't be canon to the story so it will be a separate story at one point. PM me if anyone wouldn't want me to so lemons in this story there will be warning to tell you how much to skip)


	5. The Tell

**The Tell**

 **(Previously)**

Zach walked through the forest as he thought to himself about his first kill "it didn't feel that bad … he was gonna kill my friend". Zach got home cleaning himself up and hitting the sack. The next day at school Zach too the chance to see if his gamble worked last night "hey Allison I heard someone broke into your house last night are you ok"? Allison gave Zach a quick hug and told him about the night before. Zach was taken back by the hug "are you ok … seems like something is weighing on your mind"? Allison let go of him "something attacked my aunt last night on her run and she got a concussion … she forgot the entire day she spent here" Zach inwardly exploded in happiness "well damn can't believe that happened". Allison nodded smiling up at him "I know you don't care to much" Zach shook his head "hey if it makes you sad than it makes me sad … I'm actually crying like a little girl on the inside". Allison laughed hitting his shoulder "well I gotta go … Lydia wanted to talk about some stuff" Zach nodded as she walked off and Stiles and Scott both crashing into him. "WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK"!? Zach told them everything that happened to him and gave a quick look at his new eye. "Wait … you killed someone"? Scott looked at him with anger "he was gonna kill my friend and I acted on instinct". Stiles nodded understanding his friend Scott walked off a little angry his friend found it so easy to tell them he killed.

Everyone went to class a little angry with each other as Scott couldn't understand his friend killing someone. Zach met up with Chad and talked with him about his stay at Derek's house. After school Zach walked home seeing a car follow him until he heard a familiar voice "why hello my new pet" Zach turned to see Lydia holding up her phone with picture of him having a heavy make out session with Kate. "OH fuck" Zach walked over to her looking her over admiring her black nylon and short skirt. Lydia smiled at her "I need your help with some things and if you help me with them I'll delete this picture and not show it to Allison" Zach nodded walking over to her. She smiled "carry me home" Zach looked at her as the car that was following him drove off showing one of her many friends. Zach obeyed picking her up bridal style happily squeezing her supple thighs "I'll do whatever you want but if you show that to anyone … I'll break your phone". She smiled as he carried her home listening to her constantly making weird remarks about him being her new pet. Zach continued to follow her orders placing her on her bed "now sit down right there until I find some more use of you".

 **(NOW)**

(Same day at Lydia's)

Zach was currently sitting on Lydia's bed as she tried on multiple outfits for him to judge they were on the thousandth it seemed like. Lydia came out wearing a red and black checkered skirt with black stockings and a tight black shirt with nice dark red heels. "How about this"? Zach layed back thinking to himself 'the first dozen were hot and all but now it's just repetitive' he put a thumbs up. Lydia smiled deciding that this one was the one "now Jackson is picking me up later and we are gonna watch The Notebook so I need you to go do some stuff". Zach stood up giving a mock salute as she continued. "Good now I need you to go to the school and grab me some books from the library and then you can go do whatever you losers do". Zach nodded ignoring her insult "ok fine what books"? She handed him a small list of math books and a few girly magazines mixed in. Zach grabbed the list and head out before he felt her hand grip his shoulder "one more thing … I need you to give this to Allison by today" she handed a letter to him as he walked out.

Zach put both items in his back pack before making his way back to the school in the dead of night. "Do this do that suck on this… god and I thought she was hot not anymore" He ranted to himself lying about a few things. As he walked a few black SUV's drove past him making him duck into a bush as he peered into one of them seeing Argent. "Well at least I know it'll be easy getting to Allison". He picked up the pace getting to the school seeing it was locked "how am I supposed to get in"? He walked up to the door seeing it chained "well I can at least get the note to Allison". He turned back jogging towards Allison's house jumping a few fences "I should just steal Lydia's phone and delete the damn video". He spoke as he took a massive leap onto the house next to Allison's house. "Ok before we do this I gotta be sure I'm safe" he took the next 15 minutes going around the house not even seeing the mother. Zach jumped on to the house making small movements towards her window seeing her working on homework. "Man didn't even get to see her change" he joked as he tapped on her window making her jump. She turned quickly letting out a sigh of relief as she saw who it was while she opened the window. "Zach how did you get up here"? Zach smiled looking at her "I am full of unique abilities". Zach motioned for her to come outside which she did with little resistance "ya know ya could have knocked".

They both layed down on the roof facing the moon "well what if your scary family saw me". She laughed into her hand "so why are you here not that I'm complaining"? Zach pulled out the unopened note "well to tell you the truth Lydia has been blackmailing me to do her chores". She grabbed the note folding it and putting it in her pocket "what has she got on you"? Zach chuckled looking her deep in the eyes "well if it were that easy than she wouldn't be able to blackmail me so easy". Allison laughed into her hand "guess that is true buuuut you can tell me". He laughed as she leaned into his chest "what if it's about you would you still wanna know"? She took a thinking position before nodding "yes now spill". Zach laughed as he stood up "sorry I'm just here to deliver a note from her not to spill my dirty secrets". Allison huffed as she went back inside leaning back out as Zach sat looking in at her "fine but one day I'll figure you out Alexander". Zach smiled as he climbed down waving goodbye as he ran home to go to bed "damn that girl is gonna kill me". He jumped through the window of his home landing in his bed "10 out of 10 landing I would see" he said out loud falling asleep.

(Back at Allison's House)

Allison smiled seeing him start jogging off away from her home and towards his "that boy". She jumped on her bed pulling the letter out unfolding it to see it had a bit of writing on it.

 _To: Allison  
From: Zachary Alexander _

_Dear Allison I know that I said this was from Lydia but I just needed it to be easier to talk to you. As for why I am giving you this letter … I have wanted to tell you this since we first met but I couldn't say it cause of Scott. I love you … Since I first saw you I knew you were the most beautiful girl I would ever come across in my life. Please don't tell Scott this I can't lose him as a friend but I needed to tell you this._

 _P.S: I know you love Scott but please I am so much better than him._

Allison let the note drop to the floor as a few tears dropped from her face as she fell back on to the bed. She quickly stood up wiping her face grabbing her jacket slipping on her shoes putting the note in her pocket. She ran outside into her car before driving quickly to the first person she thought of. She parked the car and ran to the door before knocking on it hard letting a few more tears come out. 'Why would he do this' the door opened to her boyfriend Scott "hey what's wrong"? She shoved the note into his hands without words 'is this right … am I do the right thing"? Scott read through the note with each word growing more angry "you're sure he gave you this himself"? She nodded waiting for something to comfort her before Scott walked past her hiding the golden hue from her. "SCOTT WAIT please he gave this to me in private what are you gonna do"? Scott didn't turn to her just kept walking "I am gonna have a word with my friend". He didn't give her time to talk as he hopped on his bike peeling out heading towards Zach's house. Scott growled out as he passed a black Camaro that honked at him clearly trying to get his attention. Scott ignored the car driving after him as he cut through a park leading to Zach's house seeing no one home. He threw his bike down along with his helmet "ZACH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"!

There was no answer from the window making Scott's anger skyrocket "trying to weasel your way out of this"? He jumped up to the window entering seeing Zach sleeping as if nothing was wrong. Scott's eyes shined bright making his face light up to see a fully transformed Scott who dug his claws deep into Zach's chest swinging him around and throwing him out the window. Zach woke up mid spin in searing pain as he registered being thrown out the window and crashing down on the metal fence. Zach groaned in pain as he fell from the metal post as he heard two feet slam down on the ground. "You think you're better than me … YOU A KILLER" Scott ran at Zach as he put his hands up to block but couldn't as Scott gave kick that sent him flying. Zach spun in the air catching himself as he skidded to a halt seeing he landed in the park "SCOTT STOP"! His words fell on deaf ears as Scott blindly punched him into wooden bench "YOU TOLD HER YOU LOVE HER"! Zach ignored the scream as he finally decided it was time to fight back as he looked up in piercing yellow and blue eyes. Scott jumped high in the sky to deliver a dangerous slash before an object slammed into him sending him across the field. Zach smiled as he threw the broken bench down "always knew I'd be good at baseball". Scott ran at him ignoring the pain in his shoulder as sent a left hook at Zach who ducked out of the way and kneed him in the gut. "STOP I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" he yelled as he winced at the cut Scott gave him on the way down.

As the two fought the black Camaro pulled up with a screech as Derek and Chad jumped out running over to the two. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Derek screamed out as he grabbed Scott and held him down. Chad pulled Zach away not having to try too hard as Zach wanted the fight to end already. Scott slowly came back into reality as Derek let him up "why did you give Allison that note"? Zach took a second "Lydia asked me to why"? Scott angrily threw the note at him "read it and see". Zach picked up the note reading through it "dude … this isn't my writing its super nice writing and I write like shit". Scott stayed angry as he thought about it "well why would Lydia give it to you"? "Probably to get back at me for the whole Stiles thing or for drama". Scott thought for a second "… I'm so sorry… I just didn't think". Zach walked up to him seeing Derek ready to step in "don't worry man I would be pretty pissed to" he pulled Scott in hugging him. "Let's not let something stupid ruin are friendship … I need you and Stiles".

Derek sighed "ok enough of this I needed to talk to you guys" everyone got serious as Derek spoke. "I need help tomorrow the Alpha is growing more dangerous and we need to get him". Scott spoke up "I can't I have parent teacher conference … is it about the attack earlier"? Zach jumped up asking what he meant as Scott told him what happened to Jackson and Lydia. "Well I can help until the conference I can skip school tomorrow if it means nabbing that beast". Chad nodded along with him "plus we actually have are grades up" Scott nudged his arm. Derek nodded "ok come to my house tomorrow morning and we'll try and find him". Everyone nodded going their separate ways and going home. Scott ran up to Zach "hey I'll tell Allison that everything is fine … is everything fine"? "Dude were fine but next time I won't go easy on ya got it" Zach smiled climbing into his house.

(Next Morning)

Zach woke up with no aches or pains from the fight "go healing factor". He threw on a white shirt with black jeans and boots. Zach ran out going towards Derek's house seeing a text from Stiles. _"Hey man I heard what happened last night don't worry we all know you're way to cool to do something like that"._ Zach smiled as he put his phone down sending an " _OK_ " to Stiles before going into the forest. Zach made it to the Hale house walking inside seeing Chad on the couch listening to Derek rant as he worked out. "Ya know this is exactly what I thought you would do in your off time". Derek got up "good I have a few leads… did you hear that"? Both betas took a second to listen hearing a few heartbeats outside. "Hunters … hide" Derek went to the back as Chad jumped up hiding in an opening in the ceiling. Zach looked around "well this great" he ran over to the stairs jumping up them and hiding behind a wall.

Moments passed as Kate and her two hunter friends walked in "where the heel is he"? One of them chuckled "probably burying bones in the back". Kate stopped "really dog jokes are you serious … if you want him yo come out you'll need something better". "Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half"! Derek was about to drop down ready to cut them down before a whisper made its way to his ear. "Don't fall for it they want you to go after them" Chad whispered out as Kate waited for him to jump out. She looked around seeing multiple cracks in the floor "nice house ya got here seems like it had a bit of an accident". She looked up seeing a rather large crack seeing a white piece of cloth sticking through the floor. Zach sat waiting for them to leave before he heard a shotgun cock back and made the floor below him explode making him fall through breaking a table. "Oh fuck my back" he groaned out looking up at Kate whom smiled down at him "well hello my mystery monster". Zach's eyes went wide along with Chads "Allison told me you forgot that day".

She laughed out "you think you are that smooth not on your life I just don't know what you are so I thought I'd humor you". Zach stood up as she took her heeled boot putting it on his chest "stay down curly". Chad was about to jump down before Derek reached around the corner pulling one of the hunters around the corner smashing his face in. Kate decided Zach was more important "so find out what you are yet"? Zach sat back as she dug her heel into his chest making blood drip down "can't we just make out again"? She laughed out pulling her heel out kneeling down in front of him "did you like our little session"? Zach gave a strained smile "naturally I would you are quite sexy". She leaned in capturing his lips in a passionate tongue filled kiss. Zach smiled as he saw Chad slowly drop from the ceiling and pull the last hunter into the other room dealing with him. Kate was too busy feeling the tongue of the young man in front of her. Zach saw Derek walking around the corner signaling to keep her busy until a creak echoed out from his foot. Kate made an audible noise hearing the creak starting to pull back from the kiss. Zach panicked as Derek mouth 'DO SOMETHING' Zach did the first thing that came to his mind, and reached around Kate gripping her ass and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Making Kate moan as Derek lunged out grabbing her as she dropped her guard and threw her across the room. "Next time don't have so much fun distracting her" Zach blushed as he stood up staring her down.

Zach was about to start the interrogation as Chad walked in before his cell phone played Renegade by Styx. "SHIT that's my boss you got this handled"? Derek nodded as Chad took Zach's place for the interrogation. Zach ran outside answering "hey Deaton what's up"? "Hello Zach I'm calling because Scott didn't show up for work and I need you to come in". "No problem I'll be there in a few minutes" Deaton hung up as Zach went back inside. "Hey I got to take off personal business". Derek nodded as Zach ran off not seeing two men making their way into the back of the house. Derek was talking with Kate "guess he has a dog that needs fixing". Chad lunged out "how do you know where he works"? Kate smiled standing up as her backup slowly made their way behind Derek. "Well my niece loves to talk about him" Derek nodded as Chad an after Zach to warn him of the knowledge. Chad made it outside before he was hit with a stun rod making him go limp. After a bit Derek ran out after him hearing how Kate didn't kill his sister and tried executing him. He gave a damaging right hook to the guy standing over Chad. He picked him up carrying him to somewhere safe.

Zach skidded to a halt parking the bike out front the animal clinic "Scott never misses work what the hell"? He went inside coming face to face t with Deaton "I'm sorry Zach but I do have to leave soon so if you see Scott tell him we need to talk". Zach nodded as he took his shirt off replacing it with work clothes. "Your uncle called and said he'd like to call you later after parent teacher conference and tell you about it". Zach nodded preoccupied with rearranging the supplies at the front "no problem". Deaton smiled at him "ya know you can be mad at Scott for leaving his post no need to act like coming in is fine". Zach stood up "no it's not that my uncle is leaving tomorrow for a week and I have nowhere to stay". "Why can't you stay home"? Zach chuckled "well it used to be because he would leave everything locked up and just disappear, but now I actually think he just wants me somewhere safer". Deaton smiled dropping the clinic keys in front of him "well stay here for the night and be sure to lock up I have to make a house call a few cities over to a friend". Zach grinned and nodded "thanks Deaton you are the greatest man in Beacon".

Deaton left leaving Zach a couple bucks for the work and to maybe get some food "that man is too good". He messed around for a while feeding the animals and messing around with a cat. "I'm glad they stopped yelling at me … can't really be a vet with evil cats" he layed on the metal table. After another hour his phone rang before he answered "hey uncle what's the news"? His uncle told him the meeting and how he was leaving before hanging up.

(The Parent/Teacher Conference)

Zach's uncle sat in front of Coach Finstock "so let's talk about your nephew Mr. Alexander". "So Zach great student does all his work doesn't really excel in anything until lately". "What would that be"? "Well lately his mind has been wandering but he has excelled on the field as you saw his first game. Other than that he is pretty good academically". "What about social any new friends has he gotten in trouble lately"? Finstock grinned putting away the academic files and pulling a massive book "this here is the past month of problems Zach has gotten into. From breaking stuff by accident to a few fights that some guys started". Mr. Alexander perked up on a specific word "he got in more than one fight I was only told about the locker room fight". Finstock put the folder away "well a week ago he was confronted by two guys". "By confronted you mean fighting I assume"? "Actually when I say confronted they tried hitting him and his friend Chad a new student with a car". Before Alexander could get angry Finstock spoke up "BUT both boys jumped out of the way … then put the two boys in intensive care but everyone decided no police should be involved". "WHY"?! "Well Zach said they got what they decided and the two boys were caught on tape trying to run them down so both partied decided to forget about it". Alexander sat back "well damn… my nephew is a badass".

(Back With Zach)

He smiled as he remembered beating those two guys up "well I'm glad he wasn't mad". Zach looked around as he got bored "man I should've gone to the conference". He pulled out his phone calling Scott getting no answer "hey man you probably already know but everyone is looking for you and Deaton says you guys need to talk". He hung up now feeling confined to the room "FUCK I'M BORED"! He screamed falling back onto the table "I can help with that". Zach jumped up to see Kate in all her glory brandishing no weapons "I don't know your game but just stop". She laughed walking up to Zach hands up "do you know what seduction is"? Zach scoffed "yes I do and if you think your good enough to seduce me you're wrong". "Good that you know because that makes explaining this much easier … every supernatural creation has an aura around them similar to seduction". Zach hopped off the table walking over to both doors locking them "what's this about"? "All creatures have an aura around them that makes most people attracted to them be it for companionship or love but they all have it". She smiled as she wheeled around on him pulling him into her as she wrapped her legs around him. "Werewolves have a very small aura because they are more ferocious but whatever you are has an aura that makes those you … for the lack of a better term swap liquids with find an already made attraction to you". Zach stayed quite "so until we find out what you are I won't kill you … your friends not so much".

Zach pushed her off making her fall onto the table "so you're saying a have supernatural STD that makes people like me"? She shook her head as she slid back making room "no you can't make someone like you or love you just boost that feeling and it can change depending on your action". He nodded "so that's why when we were bit everyone started liking us more … randomly popular". She nodded "there are other creatures like vampires that are rumored to make people do stuff for them because there seduction is so … potent". Zach grew a huge smile "well this changes absolutely nothing if it isn't potent but why not kill me"? "Like I said you make already made bonds greater when I first met you I was going off a hunch so I didn't hate you … in fact I found you adorable. Now I want more and more of you so until I find out what you are I can't kill you for future purposes". Zach gave a wicked smile as he walked forward putting his hands on the table "I assume in the rare case you come across another like me"? She nodded giving a naughty smile "so if I don't kill you I'll keep you company so you can't skip town". "What if you grow to like me"? She scoffed ignoring a pink hue adorning her cheeks "then maybe you can be my pet … but I don't see that happening". Zach inwardly thought out a plan 'I can get information from her …maybe if I keep …seducing … her she will open up a bit'. "I think I can change your mind" Zach grabbed both her legs pulling her close to him capturing her lips in his filling it with passion.

 **(LIME START)**

Kate moaned into the kiss as Zach let her wrap her legs around him "well if I don't kill you at least you're good for something". Zach lifted her up by her ass giving it a rough squeeze as he battled for dominance. Kate moaned pulling away from the kiss pulling both their shirts off leaving him with a bare chest and her in a black lace bra. Zach smiled at her choice of clothing "it's almost as if you knew what was gonna happen". She smiled seductively down at him as she watched him tear the bra off with his teeth. Zach looked at her supple chest feeling a certain part of him grow hard jabbing Kate in the ass. "Someone likes what they see" Zach nodded turning and laying down on the table letting her sit on his growing cock. She leaned down putting her breasts in his face moaning out and getting wet from him sucking on her nipples. "Oh you bad boy if I had newspaper I'd hit you". Zach growled into her nipple as he drew blood on his tongue and her nipple 'swapping liquids' he swirled their blood together. "Oh you smart boy but next time don't make so obvious". She moaned out as he made them spin around making her shiver from the cold metal "I'll remember that". He kissed and licked down her body pulling her skin tight jeans off revealing matching black lacy panties "sexy". She blushed down at him as he slowly pulled off her panties as she lifted her legs and spread them. Zach smiled down at her as he started pleasuring her making the clinic filled with her moans.

 **(LIME END)**

After they finished making love Kate fell asleep on top of Zach on the makeshift cot making him fall asleep holding on to her.


	6. Heart Monitor

**Heart Monitor**

 **(Previously)**

He hung up now feeling confined to the room "FUCK I'M BORED"! He screamed falling back onto the table "I can help with that". Zach jumped up to see Kate in all her glory brandishing no weapons "I don't know your game but just stop". She laughed walking up to Zach hands up "do you know what seduction is"? Zach scoffed "yes I do and if you think your good enough to seduce me you're wrong". "Good that you know because that makes explaining this much easier … every supernatural creation has an aura around them similar to seduction". Zach hopped off the table walking over to both doors locking them "what's this about"? "All creatures have an aura around them that makes most people attracted to them be it for companionship or love but they all have it". She smiled as she wheeled around on him pulling him into her as she wrapped her legs around him. "Werewolves have a very small aura because they are more ferocious but whatever you are has an aura that makes those you … for the lack of a better term swap liquids with find an already made attraction to you". Zach stayed quite "so until we find out what you are I won't kill you … your friends not so much".

Zach pushed her off making her fall onto the table "so you're saying a have supernatural STD that makes people like me"? She shook her head as she slid back making room "no you can't make someone like you or love you just boost that feeling and it can change depending on your action". He nodded "so that's why when we were bit everyone started liking us more … randomly popular". She nodded "there are other creatures like vampires that are rumored to make people do stuff for them because there seduction is so … potent". Zach grew a huge smile "well this changes absolutely nothing if it isn't potent but why not kill me"? "Like I said you make already made bonds greater when I first met you I was going off a hunch so I didn't hate you … in fact I found you adorable. Now I want more and more of you so until I find out what you are I can't kill you for future purposes". Zach gave a wicked smile as he walked forward putting his hands on the table "I assume in the rare case you come across another like me"?

After they finished making love Kate fell asleep on top of Zach on the makeshift cot making him fall asleep holding on to her.

 **(NOW)**

Zach layed prone on the cot feeling the lack of warmth and then a white searing pain making him explode up with teeth and eyes coming alive. "RAHHH" he threw his hand out catching someone throat as he looked over. "Kate what the hell are you doing"? She smiled as he dropped her turning his attention to the red hot knife plunged into his abdomen. "I just needed you to know that we are still very much enemy's so don't think I like ya to much". Zach pulled the knife out as strands as burning flesh feel from it. "Well if you wants bacon there it is" she said grabbing her stuff. Zach jumped up with a clawed hand as he turned into his half transformation. 'If I kill her now everything will be so much easier' he lunged out grabbing her arm. "Not today mystery monster" she wheeled around pushing a taser in his scarred knife wound making him fall back into the metal table watching her leave.

A few minutes he got up putting on a new set of clothes being red jeans and a black shirt with a gray wolf on it. He looked in a mirror "I didn't think we could scar … guess extreme burns stay". He ran out forgetting the night before and the morning getting on his bike after locking up. "No matter what can't miss school two days in a row" he sped to school zig-zagging through cars. After getting to school seeing no sign of Chad around he assumes he is skipping to help Derek. Zach chained his bike up and walked inside the school looking for his friends. "Stay away from Allison, Stay away from Allison". Zach watched as Scott passed him repeating the same phrase. "Scott what's going on"? Scott stopped mid chant "ZACH I need you to keep Allison away from me for the day". Zach nods without asking what for "no problem you go and I'll keep the girl away". Scott walked away passing by Stiles whom ignored him "what's up with that"? Allison bumped into him dropping a few books which Zach immediately helped pick up. "Hey Zach sorry for not seeing you …". Zach's ears perked up at the quiver in her voice "by the way Allison if you think I'm mad at you for telling Scott about the fake note I'm not".

She let out a big breath "THANK YOU … I have been worried you hated me for that". They both stood up as Zach handed her the books one catching his eyes "why are you looking up lineage books"? She smiled at him making his insides melt "well not that you will care too much but I am trying to figure out more about my family". Zach inwardly frowned at the words "oh yeah I tried doing that and all I figured out was I come from Cajun back grounds". They started walking through the school as they spoke "Cajun like south"? "Specifically Louisiana" he opened their first period door open for her as she smiled walking in. As they went in a hand grabbed Zach's shoulder pulling him back "hey Alexander heard you were seen at Lydia's house"? The voice belonged to Jackson whom looked pissed "that's true spent hours on her bed watching her change" he spoke with a grin. Before Zach could retort a foot crashed into his face breaking his nose as Jackson walked away. Allison ran out falling down to help him "oh my god Zach we need to get you to the nurse's office"! Zach shook his head "no can you just help me to the boy's locker room"? Allison nodded guiding him there "…can you help clean it some blood got in my eye and I can't really do it". "But it's the boys locker room … I can't go in there". Zach shook his head "its fine no one goes in there in the morning so no one is going to see you".

After some more coaxing Allison helped him in putting him on a bench sitting in front of him. He winced as she wiped the blood off "it seems completely fine I swear there was a gash". "… I don't know maybe I just had a bloody nose and when I fell back it splattered back". She looked at his closed eyes grabbing a wet towel cleaning them letting him open them "does it hurt"? Zach nodded "maybe a kiss will make it better" he said with a cheeky smile. Allison blushed but covered his eyes "as you wish". Zach was gonna jump back 'I can't let her kiss me' but something In the back of his mind wouldn't let him stop it. He waited feeling he lean in giving a quick peck on the nose. Zach blushed as he opened his eyes to her blushing "you ok Allison"? She didn't speak only stared before leaning in pecking him on the lips "there now I'm no liar". She stood up with a record blush walking to class. Zach sat there as he stared into empty space "oh…fuck". He stayed there until his next class that went perfect other than Danny constantly apologizing for Jacksons attack. "Danny its fine I'm not hurt" Zach whispered for the tenth time.

Zach walked out of class going to lunch surprised to see Stiles and Scott so eager to see him. "How do you do it" both of them yelled out turning a few heads. Zach sat down ignoring the stares picking at his food "do what"? Stiles opted to talk first "how do you control it"? "Ohhhh that … I don't really know Chad says you need some sort of anchor but I just kind of do it naturally". Scott let his head hit the table "that doesn't help … what do you think when you do it"? Zach layed back on the table "I don't know … actually you guys … my friends". Both of them looked confused "look all I'm saying it when I first controlled it was when Stiles was in trouble". Stiles smiled "at least one of my friends cares for my well-being" Scott frowned at that statement. Zach hopped up "find something that keeps you from losing it … to focus on when you do it once it gets easier". He walked off as they started making a few plans 'as much as I want to help Scott I have a girl to scare'.

Zach walked around the school asking around where a certain strawberry blonde was. He finally got an answer from one of her many friends "she is in the library". He smiled and thanked her making his way to the library seeing her sitting at a table alone at the top part of the library. 'Well no one would think she'd be here' he thought to himself as he made his way up there stopping every few steps to look at books. '…I don't actually know what I'm gonna do to her … me for moon sake haha moon'. He snuck over seeing her dressed in one of her many skirts and matching top with black stockings 'idea'. He straightened out and walked over with confidence "why hello book worm". She jumped at the voice looking over quickly putting on a fake smile "oh hello I was just … hiding from Jackson". Zach scoffed "yeah with a college mathematics textbook I bet" he sat down next to her. "Lydia you do realize I know you're smart right"? She blushed "of course I'm smart this book is just to make others leave me alone". Zach chuckled "there are better ways for that … and I know you're an utter genius". She looked away "I won't tell anyone I am no blackmailer like so one I know". "Fine I'll get rid of the video and pictures but this talk never happened". Zach smiled standing up at he took off his jacket and layed over the seat "give me five minutes and you'll thank me".

Zach walked downstairs before she could retort 'damn she is cute'. He walked in to the back office leading to a women not paying attention. "Why hello Mrs. Librarian it's your favorite student I need the cover". She stood up walking over to a box pulling out a grey sheet a clips "try not to sleep through your next class Alexander". Zach nodded seeing her hide a smile at him "thanks librarian". "I have a name you can call me kid" Zach waved her off running back upstairs earning him some shushes. He came back to Lydia whom was all questions as he clipped the sheet to hooks in the wall making a blind from the rest of the library. "What is this"? Zach smiled moved the chairs making him a makeshift bed. "The librarian has a soft spot for me for some help I provide her so she let me make a napping spot up her". Lydia opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Look I know you have an image be it a stupid one to protect so I'm helping you". She took on a thinking face "ok what do you get out of this"? Zach looked under the table getting a small look up her skirt "when I need it some help with math and company". "Oh that's all I don't have to do anything for you"? He jumped up laying on the table making a sultry face "only if ya wanna". After a minute of incoherent words from her Zach fell back with a laugh "no you don't have to do anything you're kind of a friend and I hell friends". She smiled at those words "would it be possible to let one more person in here"? "NOT JACKSON"! She giggled into her hands "no he doesn't know I'm studying … at all I meant Allison".

Zach thought about falling back into his seat "sure by all means the more cute taken girls the better". Lydia took the chance to text Allison whom texted back ' _Be there soon'_. Lydia closed her book letting an air of silence take over. "… I'm sorry about the past week … I don't know why I did it". Zach put his hand up making a waving motion "no need to worry Jackson is an ass and I'm still alive so everything's fine". She stood up and walked over looming over him "no it's not tell me how I can make it up to you"? Zach leaned up making a domino plan "ok I want you to find a girl that actually likes my friend Stiles and we can go from there". "I legitimally have no ideas for him". Zach nodded "yeah he as much as I love the guy currently he isn't that much of a catch … then I want you to give him a peck on the cheek". Lydia blushed "you know that's kind of weird and pervy right"? Zach nodded "just a peck" she lifted his legs sitting down next to him as his legs rested on her lap. "I don't get you I have given you ample opportunity to mess around with me and you opt to help Stiles". "Well don't get me wrong I'd do a lot to you but I can't date you or openly mess around with you". She gave an inquisitive look prompting him to sit up crossed legged "I'll make you a deal in here the outside is gone and whatever goes on in here stays in here"? She made a gesture to go on "I won't hurt my friends blatantly but if we do stuff here and you don't have an actual boyfriend I am open to do whatever you want study, talk, joke, or make-out". "By the way I don't count Jackson as a real boyfriend because that kick he gave me must have jumbled my brain".

After they talked they heard a small tap at the sheet "hello am I at the right library sheet"? Zach smiled as she invited herself in "welcome to the club". Lydia was currently sitting back in her regular seat studying and Zach was back to laying on the table using his coat as a blanket. Allison smiled sitting across from Lydia "so Zach set up a little club room"? Lydia nodded "there is one room other than only us and his friends but they don't apply to the rule". Allison gave a confused glance at a sleeping Zach "and that is"? Lydia explained "unless stated otherwise what happens in here stays in here be it secrets actions or … studying". "AH I get it somewhere we can be ourselves". Zach turned in his sleep as Lydia nodded "also a place not to worry about the outside … Zach actually had this already set up as a nap place". Allison chuckled at that "seems not much has changed". After a while Allison started getting used to the sleeping giant on the table. "So what do you mean by actions this isn't a fight club"? Lydia blushed "literally anything at all". Allison awed understanding the words "he would be someone to so that the weirdo".

An hour passed Allison left having economics making Lydia left with a barely waking up Zach. "Ya know Zach we are alone and I have a free period" Zach lifted his body up looking at her. "Lydia I want you to know if I had nothing holding me back I would have already ravaged you … but I only have until this period". Lydia ignored him standing up brushing her hair behind her ear "nope what we do here stays here so I'm not taking no for an answer". Zach grinned letting go of the outside sitting all the way up "fine but nothing too much I'm helping Scott with a very important issue in a bit I can feel it".

 **(LIME START)**

He reached around Lydia whom invited the arms pulling her in to a sloppy loveless kiss that made both parties give into their urges. Lydia jumped up as Zach layed back letting her rest on his growing erection. "Someone is happy" Zach ignored her pulling her skirt up a grabbing her ass feeling the legging covered ass. They had a heavy make-out session making Lydia pull back for air. "You wanted this I can tell Zach. Zach. Zach".

 **(LIME END)**

"ZACH" he bolted up falling off the table "what happened"? "You passed out as Allison got here and mumbled some things about having to help Scott after economics". He looked at the time "oh shit I gotta go thanks Lydia" he leaned down capturing her lips tasting her skin "now were even … also feel free to use this with Allison whenever". He ran out going to meet Scott and Stiles at their class. He ran into them as they were walking out of the school "Zach it's great you're here I think I found out how to get Scott to control it and I need you to beat him up". Zach sat there for a second and nodded "hell yeah I have no problem doing that". Scott jolted up "I thought we were cool"? Zach smiled grabbing Scott's shoulder leading him out "we are but you dropped me on a metal post and I hit you with an old wooden bench so we're not completely even buddy". Scott paled at that as they walked into the lacrosse field for the second time for some of them.

Scott stood across from Zach sweating a little "can't we get my heartrate up some other way"? Zach cracked his knuckles as his nails elongated and his teeth grew longer "for future reference when you feel your heart rev up just find the thing that gives you control". Scott nodded as Stiles sat on the bleachers "remember don't hold back". Zach nodded as his two eyes shined brightly with two colors "no problem". Zach slowly walked over to Scott whom was still standing there "Stiles this isn't going to work". As he spoke out Zach jumped forward crashing his fist against Scott's face throwing him back. Stiles immediately let out an "Ooooo" as he checked his phone. Zach started beating down on Scott whom was in the middle of finding Allison's voice. After a minute of a beat down Scott continued keeping his heartrate down "turn it up a bit". Zach nodded and picked up Scott by the neck and throwing him against the ground "I think he's good". Stiles nodded helping Zach carry him over to a shaded area letting him heal "sorry about this Scott just wanted to make sure you had it down". Scott nodded "yeah I bet you both were doing it out of the kindness in your hearts". After healing the three sat there talking about their lives before a yell came from behind them.

"Zach I'm glad you're ok" Chad popped out from behind the tree with a fresh new set of cloths. "Derek and I were tricked and we kind of lost the house" he sat down in front of them. "What do you mean lost the house how do you lose a house"? Chad looked over at Stiles "Kate caught us off guard and ran us out now were kind of just hanging around the town". They all nodded as they understood "where is Derek"? Chad stood up pulling his phone out as it beeped "he went to see his uncle but I highly doubt he is gonna get anything from him". They watched as he looked through the texts. "We gotta go Derek found something and he has a suspect let's go". Chad ran off making them follow him "where are we going"? "The animal clinic he has reason to believe that your guy's boss is the alpha". Both Zach and Scott stopped as Chad ran off assuming they were gonna take Stile's car. "It can't be Deaton he is one of the best men I know" Zach spoke aloud seeing Scott agree. Stiles jumped in the jeep "well then let's go prove his innocence". Scott jumped in the passenger seat as Zach hopped in the back "step on it Stiles I have a feeling Derek isn't gonna listen to reasoning".

Stiles sped out towards the clinic "what's the plan are we gonna try and take Derek down"? Zach nodded "if we need to I'll break his god damn arms". Scott stayed silent thinking about the new attitude his friend has acquired.

Stiles parked in front of the clinic seeing Chad already making his way inside as both Scott and Zach jumped out running inside. The two entered seeing Deaton tied to a chair with some cuts and bruises. Scott immediately ran at him pushing him away "what the hell are you doing"! Zach made his way in seeing Deaton "god dammit Derek" he swore out as he went to clean the cuts. "He can't heal while he is unconscious but he'll shift if he gets to hurt" Derek yelled at them. Scott already was pissed but seeing Derek raise his hand to slash at Deaton before it was caught in Scott's clawed hand. "Touch him you'll see me get angry". Zach stood up as Scott admired his controlled transformation "you think you can take us both"? Derek stepped back "then what's your great plan"? Scott thought for moment "meet us at the school tonight and we'll prove he isn't the alpha". Derek nodded grabbing Deaton "fine but I keep him" before they could do anything Chad opted to make sure Derek doesn't hurt him. Zach and Scott got back in the jeep as they told Stiles what happened. "How are we gonna get the alpha to come out"? Scott looked over at both of them "were gonna roar … we are connected so maybe he'll come".

They got there waiting for Derek "is this a good idea"? Zach shook his head "we're probably gonna die tonight". Stiles threw his head back "why would you say that man we aren't gonna die ... right".


	7. Night School

**Night School**

(Previously)

Stiles parked in front of the clinic seeing Chad already making his way inside as both Scott and Zach jumped out running inside. The two entered seeing Deaton tied to a chair with some cuts and bruises. Scott immediately ran at him pushing him away "what the hell are you doing"! Zach made his way in seeing Deaton "god dammit Derek" he swore out as he went to clean the cuts. "He can't heal while he is unconscious but he'll shift if he gets to hurt" Derek yelled at them. Scott already was pissed but seeing Derek raise his hand to slash at Deaton before it was caught in Scott's clawed hand. "Touch him you'll see me get angry". Zach stood up as Scott admired his controlled transformation "you think you can take us both"? Derek stepped back "then what's your great plan"? Scott thought for moment "meet us at the school tonight and we'll prove he isn't the alpha". Derek nodded grabbing Deaton "fine but I keep him" before they could do anything Chad opted to make sure Derek doesn't hurt him. Zach and Scott got back in the jeep as they told Stiles what happened. "How are we gonna get the alpha to come out"? Scott looked over at both of them "were gonna roar … we are connected so maybe he'll come". They got there waiting for Derek "is this a good idea"? Zach shook his head "we're probably gonna die tonight". Stiles threw his head back "why would you say that man we aren't gonna die ... right".

(Now)

Zach walked around the parking lot as they waited for Derek to bring Deaton to the school. "If he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes I'm gonna go kill him" Stiles looked over at Zach. "Dude you need to calm down he won't run off with your boss" Scott sat on the stairs staring at Zach contemplating something. Scott stood up looking at Zach intently "when did you become so violent"? Both the other boys looked over as he walked up to Zach "what are you talking about"? Scott scoffed "Zach you killed someone and now you're always talking about beating people up and killing them". Zach waved him off as he tried walking away before two strong hands grabbed his collar yanking him back. "NO ANSWER ME" Zach looked back at him seeing two golden eyes staring back at him. "… I don't know … I just feel so angry all the time and … sometimes when I go to sleep I dream of the alpha". Stiles stepped forward comforting his friend "you got attacked it makes sense that you have nightmares about him". Zach cut him off at the end of his sentence "it's not that … it's like I am seeing through his eyes like were the same being". Scott let go of him turning back to normal as Zach stepped back continuing his talk. "Anyway I don't think it matters if I'm more violent … I have been beaten and bullied my whole life and this I finally can fight back … so yeah maybe I am little violent". Scott grimaced as Zach turned around reminding both of his friends of his two different eyes.

Before more could be said a black muscle car drove onto the scene showing Derek "guess he kept his word". Derek stepped out feeling the tension in the air "did I come at a bad time or are we doing this"? Chad stepped out of the vehicle nodding at Zach as Scott answered "well we know Zach's roar doesn't work so Stiles and I will go do this you guys stay here". Stiles and Scott ran in as Derek turned to Zach "what was that all about"? Zach sighed "Scott is worried about my attitude changing … he thinks I am becoming too violent". Chad scoffed "what a naïve view of the world … being violent isn't bad being too scared to do dirty work is bad". Everyone sat in silence until a high pitched childish wolf howl rang out. "You have got to be kidding me" was the general consensus of the group. Zach started walking before a massive roar was heard throughout the entire town "well hot damn that's what I'm talking about". Derek went from irritated to pissed as they walked out "I'm gonna kill you both". Scott stifled his giddiness "sorry I didn't think it would be that loud". Zach smiled "well I thought it was badass… it really fits you".

They all sat there for a second as Scott went to check on Deaton seeing he was gone "what did you do with him"? Derek ran up "nothing he should be right there" before anyone registered it Derek let out a shout of pain as he was lifted in the air. He looked down seeing a large claw coming out of his chest as he coughed up blood. Scott and Stiles did the first thing that came to mind and booked it to the school. "Wait where are Zach and Chad" they both looked up out of the door window seeing Zach and his friend staring down the Alpha. Zach looked over at his friend as he shifted into his Were-Form along with himself. "You think we have any chance to survive fighting this thing"? Chad smiled "well both of us are something else entirely so … maybe". The Alpha roared out swinging his arm in which Zach jumped up catching it making all the air in his stomach get pushed out. Chad took this moment and jumped up pushing his claws into the beast's neck hoping to kill it. The Alpha gave another roar as it bit into Chad's arm cracking the bone and whipping him across the lot. Zach used his half transformation to tackle the beast back. He started running to get Chad before a hand wrapped around his neck and reeled back before throwing him through a wall of windows into the school. Chad saw where Zach was thrown and ran after him jumping into the building as the Alpha disappeared.

(With Scott and Stiles)

"We got to run and find Zach he could be hurt" Stiles nodded as they started running down the hall ducking into a classroom. "Well he was thrown into the second floor so we should make our way there". Scott nodded as they started looking for a way out of here when they got Zach.

(With the other two)

Zach stood up with a groan as he pulled a long shard of glass out of his leg "shit that fucking hurt"! Chad landed next to him helping him up "well we just got our ass kicked … and now we are gonna be taking a while to heal". Zach nodded as they limped out of the large room now littered with broken glass. The two boys entered the hallway hearing creaks and moans from the building all around them. "Why is it that all schools feel like their haunted at night" Zach asked out loud? Chad chuckled at the joke "I don't know about other schools but I am 100% sure this school is haunted". They walked through the halls "where should we go"? Zach thought for a moment "Let's go someplace open and large enough to try fighting it off". Chad nodded "we could go to the pools and try resting their". Zach nodded as they made their way to the pools "if it shows up we have to try killing it you know that right"? Zach stayed silent at the question as Chad pressed on. "No matter what Scott thinks or who the alpha is we have to stop him … he has murdered people". Zach pushed off him onto the wall "I KNOW … but if it really is Deaton I can't hurt him … he helped me through some tough times". Chad gave a sad smile "I know that … but he hurt people and good actions don't make up for murder". Zach nodded somberly as Chad opened the door to the massive pool room. "Let's just rest up and try staying out of the way of the alpha".

After a while Zach and Chad finally got comfortable under the bleachers focusing on healing. Zach pulled his phone out seeing a large crack down the middle "well now I don't have a way to get a hold of Scott and Stiles". Chad pulled his phone out seeing it was also broken "shit … well they need to know where we are". Zach grabbed the top of the bleachers trying to stand up "fuck my leg still hurts". Chad jumped over catching him as he fell back "hey calm it down … I'll go find them and bring them here". Zach thought for a moment "fine but be careful and don't leave them … I trust Scott but not as a fighter". Chad stood up making his way out of the room leaving Zach alone. Zach looked around hearing nothing but the wind blowing against the walls. "Well this is just dandy … this plan is just great either way we are gonna die in here" he ripped his shirt sleeve off tying it around his leg wound.

(With Chad)

Chad burst out of the room running down the halls with silent footsteps "I smell blood … that's not good". He ran down the corridor coming to the locker room seeing a pool of blood "ok well where is the body"? He looked around focusing his nose for the two boys scent "got ya … boiler room". He made his way down coming to the two boys jumping across a table "whoa guys what's with the table blocking the door"? Scott jumped at the voice "JESUS DUDE … announce yourself next time". Stiles was busy looking inside the room before a crash was heard making him jump back "OH SHIT … he is in the ceiling". Chad had no time to explain as they both grabbed him running off to somewhere less dark and spooky. As they stopped Scott looked over at Chad "wait where is Zach"? Chad answered him in a short breathe "he is in the pool I went looking for you guys so we could tell you". Stiles turned him around "he is there alone and injured … we gotta hurry to him". They nodded before a massive beast flew past them throwing them out of the way. "SHIT HE"S GOING TOWARDS THE POOLS" Chad went off running making Scott and Stiles run after him.

(Back with Zach)

Zach was passed out under the bleachers before a massive bang was heard and a following crash. He looked through the bleachers groggily seeing the door to the side of the school they came on had a set of workout equipment shoved against it. "Damn it bent the metal around the handles". He looked around the room seeing no signs of the monster "well I guess this is my chance to take it down". He slowly crawled out looking around trying to hear for the beasts breathing. He looked over the room once more seeing the other door to this room was open and the pool was now off set and rippling. "So either it left not knowing I was here or it is in the actual pool". He slowly walked to the water inching over the edge "please don't reach out and grab me". Before he could look over the edge as loud bang was heard at the door making him jump with a yelp. He looked over to the door hearing voices on the other side trying to pry it open. He ran over to the door hearing it was his friends "guys its ok just go around it bent a bar around the handles". A voice yelled back in the sound of Scott "ok sit tight and don't let your guard down".

He heard them running off as a shadow fell from the ceiling landing behind him grabbing his shoulder and tossing him back against the bleachers bending them. "FUCK" he quickly jumped up with glowing eyes and claws. 'This is where I die … school' he jumped at the alpha trying to slash it across the face. The alpha was quick to reel its massive arm back catching him out of the air and slamming him into the wall making a large crack. Zach held back the blood filling his mouth as he dug his claws into the beasts arm and pulled his body up slamming his legs into its head sending it back. He dropped to the ground coughing up enough blood for two people "fuck … please don't kill me". His plea fell on deaf ears as a dumbbell collided with his head making him go into a daze. The next thing he knew was a claw was dug deep into his chest lifting him up high into the air. 'This is it … the end of me' the best flung him into the air with a blood splatter across the wall. A splash rang out as Zach's body floated face down in the water as the water turned red. The beast went to the edge of the water as his ears perked hearing a very faint heartbeat. A growl came from it as the body floated into the middle of the pool making it out of its reach. The alpha ran out hearing multiple new comers arrive to the school letting the silent body float in the blood filled water.

(With Scott and the others)

They ran at their top speeds making to the other side of the school "we gotta hurry he could be hurt". Before they could continue a beep entered Scotts ears "wait … that's Allison's phone". He quickly pulled out Stile's phone out from his hand as Stiles jumped at the sudden intrusion "DUDE WHAT THE HELL"!? Scott ignored him calling Allison hearing her answer "Stiles hello". "Not Stiles Scott where are you" "the school … I got your text". Scott looked around anxiously "where in the school"? "Umm the first floor" "WHERE ON THE FIRST FLOOR"!? Allison jumped at the shout "walking into the pool area … oh my god". Scott leaned against the wall in a panic "WHAT… IS ZACH THERE"!?

(With Allison)

"WHAT… IS ZACH THERE" she walked slowly over dropping the phone to the ground as Scott yelled out for her. She fell to her knees at all the destruction and blood "oh my god … NO"! She cried out as the body of her friend layed in the pool lifeless "ZACH NO… PLEASE MOVE"! The shouting from her phone brought her back making her run over picking the phone up. "ALLISON WHAT IS IT" "…Zach is dead" she looked away as he told the others.

(Back with Scott)

"Zach … is dead" the words entered both his ears and Chads making them both drop to their knees. Stiles jumped at Scott helping him down "Scott what is it … is Zach ok"? Scott looked up at him slowly "he's dead …" Stiles let the words sink in as he fell to the ground. "Scott … SCOTT" Scott jumped back to the phone "Allison get to the main lobby and we'll meet you there". Scott helped Stiles up as he fell silent letting Scott drag him along to the main lobby. Chad slowly walked behind 'it's my fault … I should have never let him stay alone'. They all broke out into the lobby seeing Allison who ran up to Scott crying into his chest. Before anyone could speak Jackson and Lydia came through another door "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!?

(At the pool)

Zach's body floated across the pool before his body started shake violently before he sunk to the bottom as the bloody water started making waves. After most of the water made its way out of the pool Zach in his full transformation from his dream exploded out of the water. "RAAARAORA" the massive monster he once dreamed about jumped out of the water with golden eyes illuminating the room. He jumped out of the water crashing through the blocked door out of the window. He landed on the ground before looking around seeing glowing red eyes peer down at him. Zach in his massive form jumped up tackling the alpha across the roof throwing it into a metal box. The alpha jumped up slashing Zach across the chest making him howl out in pain. Zach retaliated by using his long arms to give a haymaker to the alpha sending him to the edge before spearing him off the roof through the ceiling of the pool room. The two monsters splashed into the water sinking down to the bottom. The alpha was the first to jump out onto the tiled floor. Zach was still under as he came back to his senses 'man why is it always the pools'. He slowly reverted to his smaller transformation as he jumped out of the water a ways from the alpha. "OK round … like four let's go" he jumped at the alpha digging his long claws into his back pulling upwards. "RAHRR" the alpha roared out grabbing him by the throat before and dragging him across the ground making a long red path. "FUCK" Zach gave a few quick strong punches to the alpha before he was thrown out the room through a window. Zach crashed against a tree make a large crack down his back showing his very bones. The alpha disappeared into the school continuing his rampage.

(With the group)

The 6 teens currently were arguing about what they should be doing inside a room filled with windows. "Stiles call your useless dad and tell him to send someone with a decent aim over to the school". Stiles looked over at Jackson "I'm not watching my dad be killed by whatever is out there … I already lost a friend today". Jackson ignored the friend comment and started walking over to him "give me the phone I'll call him". Before he could grab the phone Stiles gave a haymaker to Jackson sending to the floor. "JACKSON" both the girls ran over to help him up as Stiles was pulled back by Scott. Chad was busy laying across a table silent going 'it's my fault … it's my fault'. Stiles looked down at Jackson and begrudgingly pulled his phone out making Jackson give a smug smile. "Hey dad … and this is your voicemail … look were at the school and something is trying to kill us… it got Zach". As he ended the call a pound came at the door making them all jump except the silent Chad. More pounding came at the door as they all made a run for the door along with Chad whom lagged behind. They all ran upstairs going past the hallway with a broken window. Chad stopped seeing the bloody glass 'no way' he ran past the stairs jumping through the window seeing Zach. "ZACH" he dropped down to him seeing most of his old scars were replaced with scars. Chad looked him over hearing a faint heartbeat and his chest rising ever so subtly. "Oh my god your alive" he grabbed his arm quickly as his veins turned black making Zach slowly wake up.

"Whoa I feel much better" he saw the wound caused by the window and tree start healing slowly. "We Were-Beings can take pain … some better than others and I just happen to be quite good at it". Zach smiled "well that's good … we have to go help the others" he tried standing up wincing at the slashes from the beast as he fell back down. "WHOA calm down their gonna be fine hopefully… you look like shit my friend and we need to let you heal". Zach nodded slowly as he let his eyes close as he focused on healing. Chad sat next to him relaxing as he stayed awake to watch for the alpha. Zach fell asleep as Chad stayed watching him heal "your definitely gonna need a doctor".

(Back with the other)

All the teens ran in the room slamming the door behind them as a shadow passed by making them hold their breathe. The shadow passed letting all of them release their breathe and regain their bearings. Scott looked around "wait … where is Chad he was right behind us"? Stiles looked out the window of the door "I don't see him … maybe he got turned around and ducked into another classroom". Jackson scoffed "who cares about him when we have no way of getting out of here alive". Everyone went to look around for something to help them escape as howling surrounded the school.

(Back with Chad)

Chad saw Zach's wounds stopped healing "must be the extent of his healing … I gotta move him". He wrapped his arm around Zach's midsection pulling him up and walking into the school towards the front door. As they got there a bright light flashed into their eyes making Chad look away "STOP RIGHT THERE"! Chad held Zach raising one of his arms in the air "please he got hurt … he needs a doctor". The light lowered showing a police officer "holy crap what in the hell happened here"? The officer ran over helping Chad with Zach and started carrying him out to the front. The officer clicked his walkie talkie "this is Officer Vasquez I have two hurt teens one in critical condition at Beacon Hills High school send backup and multiple ambulances". The two men set Zach on the grass seeing blood seep out of his gut "put pressure on that helps on the way". Chad nodded holding his hands against Zach's wound feeling tired "I just hope we survive".

(1 Hour later)

Scott was currently talking with Stiles' dad "did you check under the bleachers … pull them out". Stilinski turned around "yes Scott we checked everywhere and we found nothing but we'll keep looking". Scott scoffed as he walked off "wait what about … Zach's body … was that found"? Stiles looked to the ground not letting the tears fall out as his dad turned around with a surprised face. "You boys didn't hear Zach pulled through and was rushed to the hospital he is their now". Both Scott and Stiles shot up hearing him "HE IS ALIVE" they both screamed! Stilinski smiled seeing them rush off "NOW WAIT… he is hurt… badly … they don't think he will be able move around fully for a while so give him some time". Scott and Stiles sadly nodded calming down "ok".

(The Hospital)

Zach opened his eyes feeling excruciating pain shoot up through his spine "FUCK"! The doctor rushed in with Melissa tailing him "you're up I see Mr. Alexander that is surprising". Melissa rushed over hugging him with tears in her eyes "I was so worried … your uncle is here as well". The doctor stayed quite jotting notes down on the paper as Zach's uncle walked in hobbling over to him "are you ok"? Zach smiled as he hugged him "I'm fine just a bit of pain in my back". The doctor scoffed "you my boy are not fine you have snapped your knee completely you'll be lucky if you ever feel the leg again". Everyone was quite as he continued down the list "your left arm has scarring up and down it that will never heal, now your back is the worst part … when you came in it was literally open we could see your very bones … lastly your face got slashed enough to blind one of your eyes … I'm sorry". Zach was silent feeling all his body still in pain "… that doesn't matter now I just want to go home". Both Melissa and the Doctor went wide eyed "you can't possibly think moving you is good"? Zach sat up feeling his back light up in pain "AAH … yes I want to go home … if I can't then leave me to rest". Melissa felt tears well up in her eyes seeing someone she saw as a son be in so much pain "… I have to go". The doctor followed her out giving one last sentence to Zach "once you can move go out the back with the crutches … don't be stupid Alexander". Zach was shocked as he left looking over at his uncle "what did he mean"? His uncle looked over at Zach slowly "Zach … that man was a personal doctor for your parents back in the day". Zach scoffed "yeah right like we had enough money to have a personal nurse". "Quite … I know you're a Were-Being … and I know you're more than a were-wolf".

"What are you talking about … how do you know about that"? The older man smiled setting down a picture of a massive group of people posing for a picture and in the center was his parents. "Your parents were the leaders of a pack called The Kingdom … they had more than 60 betas but the kicker was not a single one was the same species". Zach was outright confused as he continued "but one day in a flash … another pack … a pack of alphas tried recruiting your father … and he fought back … and lost". He sat down with a thud holding back tears "your mother tried helping him and was … put down … after they died a dozen of the pack tried retaliating but were quickly killed … everyone went their separate ways and … I was stuck with you". Zach was staring off into space taking everything in "… stuck with me … WHY… why do you hate me"?! "Hate you … I guess until recently I just thought you were a reminder of my daughter's death … but when I saw those eyes it … it showed me they didn't die for nothing". Zach flew up ignoring the pain as he grabbed his uncle's shirt holding him up "AND THAT EXCUSES THE PAST"!? The old man stayed silent looking down at Zach "… no … and I will never be able to make up for what I did … but I know you're gonna do great things just like her… I will always hate myself for losing my way … but I want you to know that … I'm sorry". Zach dropped him falling back against the bed "… whatever … so a pack of Alphas killed them … then I'll find those bastards AND RIP THEIR SKULL OUT"! Zach slammed his fist against the bed making it bend to the ground.

The old man stood up handing him his crutches "I don't expect you to forgive me but I need you to know something … your parents … were the best people I ever knew … they helped who ever needed it and never wanted anything in return". Zach nodded taking the crutches slowly hobbling over to the door "… I will make them proud of me and my pack". They walked out the back making it to their home and passing out on the bed.


	8. Lunatic

**Lunatic**

(Previously)

The doctor followed her out giving one last sentence to Zach "once you can move go out the back with the crutches … don't be stupid Alexander". Zach was shocked as he left looking over at his uncle "what did he mean"? His uncle looked over at Zach slowly "Zach … that man was a personal doctor for your parents back in the day". Zach scoffed "yeah right like we had enough money to have a personal nurse". "Quite … I know you're a Were-Being … and I know you're more than a were-wolf". "What are you talking about … how do you know about that"? The older man smiled setting down a picture of a massive group of people posing for a picture and in the center was his parents. "Your parents were the leaders of a pack called The Kingdom … they had more than 60 betas but the kicker was not a single one was the same species". Zach was outright confused as he continued "but one day in a flash … another pack … a pack of alphas tried recruiting your father … and he fought back … and lost". He sat down with a thud holding back tears "your mother tried helping him and was … put down … after they died a dozen of the pack tried retaliating but were quickly killed … everyone went their separate ways and … I was stuck with you". Zach was staring off into space taking everything in "… stuck with me … WHY… why do you hate me"?! "Hate you … I guess until recently I just thought you were a reminder of my daughter's death … but when I saw those eyes it … it showed me they didn't die for nothing". Zach flew up ignoring the pain as he grabbed his uncle's shirt holding him up "AND THAT EXCUSES THE PAST"!? The old man stayed silent looking down at Zach "… no … and I will never be able to make up for what I did … but I know you're gonna do great things just like her… I will always hate myself for losing my way … but I want you to know that … I'm sorry". Zach dropped him falling back against the bed "… whatever … so a pack of Alphas killed them … then I'll find those bastards AND RIP THEIR SKULL OUT"! Zach slammed his fist against the bed making it bend to the ground. The old man stood up handing him his crutches "I don't expect you to forgive me but I need you to know something … your parents … were the best people I ever knew … they helped who ever needed it and never wanted anything in return". Zach nodded taking the crutches slowly hobbling over to the door "… I will make them proud of me and my pack". They walked out the back making it to their home and passing out on the bed.

(Now A week after the event)

Zach rose from bed seeing the sun shine in "well … it's time for school". He stood up just in his underwear looking at himself in the mirror. He looked seeing all the different scars he got "god … I'm gross". His face had one deep cut from his nose to his left eye which was milky and obvious blind. He lifted his left arm seeing most of it was slashes and scarring "lest I don't use this one often". His leg was in a similar state but what was eyes catching was his chest "Jesus that isn't gonna get covered up". His chest was a shade darker than everywhere else and mangled like a deer that was caught by a bear. Zach turned around seeing his right shoulder blade looked completely torn off with. Zach felt his heart drop as did his knees making a loud crash as he fell to his knees. "…I look like … like a freak". He reached down feeling his knee that got snapped "and now I have to play the part". He stood up wiping his tears away as he stretched a bit before grabbing a cast and placing it around his leg. He then threw on a black shirt and black jeans that had a missing pant leg stopping at the cast "let's go". He grabbed his crutches and hobbled down the stairs "I'M OFF"! Before he could get out of the house an arm stopped him "whoa their kid are you sure that you can go to school"? Zach scoffed and nodded "I'm physically fine you know I heal" Zach walked past him out the door. His uncle stared at him as he walked off out of his hearing "yeah I know you're physically fine … but … that's not the part I'm scared for".

Zach walked to school every now and then walking with his crutches to keep up appearances. He made it to school seeing all the boarded up holes in the school and officers walking around the school. He slowly crutched his way inside stopping seeing every single person staring at him 'oh fuck'. No one moved an inch as they looked at him 'is this like … their way of saying hi'. Zach huffed and hobbled forward up the stairs down the hall where more staring was done. He stopped at his locker and grabbed his books before turning around to Chad running at him. "ZACH YOUR BACK" he stopped in front of him panting a bit. Zach chuckled "yeah I'm back … but try not making a big deal about it I'm tired of people staring". Chad nodded "yeah I can do that … I'll see you at lunch". He walked off as Zach turned around hearing the bell "this is gonna suck". He walked in to his class gaining every pair of eyes on him including Allison's. Zach stopped and stared at her as she ran at him tackling him with a hug "YOU'RE OK"! Zach wrapped his arms around her laughing "I'm fine I'm fine calm down". She looked up with tears in her eyes "I … I saw your lifeless body… I thought you were dead". Zach looked down at her wide eyed "… I can't think how that felt … but look at me it just made more badass". She looked up at him tracing his scar "… can you see … or are you blind"? Zach looked off "umm … yeah this eye is dead". Her breath hitched "… I'm so sorry". Zach shook his head ignoring everyone and sitting down with her.

(Lunch)

Zach left the class with a growl as his ears perked up "I heard his back looks like overcooked bacon", "look at his eye I bet it isn't even real and he just wants to look cool". Zach ducked into the boy's locker room breathing heavily into the mirror "… I'm a freak … he turned me into a freak". Zach stared into the mirror seeing his milky eye turn blue and his other turned golden "no one can even look me in the eye". He pulled back punching the wall cracking it "their scared of me". A voice spoke from behind him making him jump "ya know I understand what you're feeling". Zach turned around seeing coach Finstock "sorry coach Finstock … I didn't mean to crack the wall". Coach scoffed "I don't care about the wall but I do care one of my player's thinks he's a freak cause of some stupid scars". Zach looked down at his arm tracing his scar "… no one can even look at me without looking away grossed out or pity". Coach chuckled walking over "I thought someone like you would like the extra attention". Zach laughed out "me to … but all I feel is pity and disgust … I like when people stare at me like I'm some funny idiot". Coach grabbed Zach's shoulder "all you can do is show everyone you don't care that they stare … show them you don't need pity". Zach looked up with a smile "I get it … sure I can do that … you're alright coach". Coach walked off "yeah but don't tell the other players … I don't need everyone's baggage".

Zach grabbed his shirt and tore it off and grabbed a marker from his bag "seems like something I'd do". Zach walked out of the room seeing everyone change their gaze to him as he walked into the cafeteria. Scott looked over seeing Zach's new scars but his eyes quickly shifted to large block writing on his chest "Fuck Off … seems like something he'd do". Everyone looked over at him seeing the writing 'what a douche' 'wow rude'. Zach smiled seeing everyone giving him the usual dirty look "sweet". He walked over seeing Allison was sitting away from Scott 'what's that all about'. Stiles slapped Zach's back making him yelp out "nice scars dude are they real"? Zach looked back nodding "sadly yes but I think they will get better through time … yo what's up with the love birds"? Stiles looked over his shoulder seeing Allison acting invisible "well stuff happened while you were gone one being Allison breaking up with Scott". Zach looked over revaluating the situation "… that's not good … is he ok or is he been acting out"? Stiles rubbed the back of his head "well … last night he almost wolfed out on these two douchebags that were screwing with us". "That's not like him at all … this full moon is gonna suck". Stiles' head popped up "wait … are you still affected by the full moon"? Zach stopped feeling his chest "… somethings off I feel weaker since the fight … I don't even feel the moon". Stiles grabbed Zach's shoulder "WAIT what if the alpha did something to you … maybe that's why your scars didn't heal all the way". Zach looked off in the distance "… I have to find that monster … don't tell Scott he has enough on his plate".

(After Lunch)

Zach walked out of the lunch room turning a corner quickly feeling a small object collide with him. "OW watch where you're going" Zach looked down seeing Lydia looking up at him. "I'm pretty sure the handicap gets the right-away" He helped her up seeing her looking over his scars. Zach quickly back up slapping her leg with his crutch "hey my eye is up here ya pervy little minx". Lydia jumped at the slap and looked up staring into his eye "… eye … I get it you're an idiot". Lydia walked by with a huff not letting him get any comebacks out "wow she really is an ice queen". Zach went back to going to his class walking in seeing it set up for a test and Scott staring at Allison from the door. He went over to him poking him in the leg "hey sir handicap coming through". Scott looked back seeing Zach with a new black shirt "hey dude I saw you at lunch where'd you run… walk off to". Zach smiled and sat in the desk next to the door "I didn't want to be yelled at for the writing on my chest". Scott nodded going to ask Zach a question before a loud arrogant voice pierced his ears "Mr. McCall take your seat NOW"! Scott looked back at Mr. Harris nodding running to his seat. Zach watched as Mr. Harris walked over leaning down to his ear "if you need anything at all just ask". Zach nodded awkwardly as he started his test looking it over. His ears perked up hearing a heart going crazy but it got quickly interrupted by whispering. "Look he has to move his entire head to read the questions" "yeah makes you feel bad for him". Zach growled looking down at the paper seeing the words reshape into different sentences. 'You couldn't protect them' he read further 'you couldn't even protect yourself'.

Before he could do anything Scott ran out with Stiles following closely "what they hell are they doing". Harris looked over to Zach "Mr. Hansen please stay seated and finish your test". Zach smiled standing up "sorry Harris scars or not I still don't care for school" he walked out hearing the few chuckles from the other kids. Zach walked down to the locker seeing his two friends talking "hey what's wrong"? Scott looked over "I was having a … a panic attack and Stiles helped calm me down". Zach looked over at Stiles seeing him nod as he sat back stretching his leg "… Scott … I won't be at practice today for obvious reasons so try calming down". Scott nodded "what are you doing for tonight"? Zach shrugged "I'm planning on just locking myself up and having Chad watch over me". Scott nodded as Zach looked away over into a mirror 'he doesn't need to know".

(After school)

Zach walked out of the school looking around seeing everyone going home "where is he"? A hand rested on his shoulder making Zach look back to see Stiles giving him a smile "hey dude are you sure you're gonna be good tonight"? Zach nodded "yeah I don't even feel different … call me if stuff gets crazy". Stiles nodded patting him on the back walking back into the school for practice. Zach walked down the stairs grabbing his bike giving one last glance seeing no one special around "I'll give him time". Zach pushed forward making his way home 'I wonder if he went back to Derek's'. Before he could continue his inner monologue a car veered out in front of him making his bike hit the side and make him fly over the car scraping his arm "FUCK"! The car came to a screeching halt and a girl threw open the door "OH MY GOD ZACH"! Allison dropped down to him checking him over with a terrified look "Allison calm down it's just a cut". Allison held back tears looking him over "well what about your legs … where's your crutches"? Zach froze "umm well my legs aren't broken they just need rest but I don't wanna crutch walk home". Allison nodded helping him up "well you shouldn't be on them then … come home with me so I can patch you up and then I'll give you a ride". Zach nodded as he put his broken bike in her trunk and got into the passenger.

Allison parked in front of her house smiling over at him "don't worry no one is home so it shouldn't be too awkward". Zach nodded stepping out of the car and walking behind her 'it still hasn't healed'. They walked in seeing no one else in the house "you can go up to my room and I'll go get the first aid kit". Zach nodded walking up the stairs and into Allison's room "very quaint". He sat down lifting up his knee seeing a little blood drip out "my healing … it's slowing down". Before he could continue his investigation Allison walked in holding the first aid kit "got it". Zach looked over with a faint smile "thanks Allison you're the best". She blushed as she pressed some gauze to a bottle wetting it "this is gonna sting". Zach nodded as she pressed it to his scrape making him seethe "damn that hurts". Allison giggled "I think we both know you have taken worst". Zach nodded with a chuckle "that is true … hey I heard about Scott and I want you to know … he had a good reason for everything he did that night". She lightly scoffed as she wrapped the scrape "yeah and what would that be"? Zach looked away rubbing the back of his head "… that is for him to tell you". Allison sighed "yeah and that is never gonna happen … he is so scared". Zach nodded standing up feeling his leg emanating a dull pain "that just means he cares for you enough to feel scared". She nodded pushing her hair behind her ear "… well come on I'll give you a ride home". Zach nodded following her out only to have a strong hand grab his shoulder "why hello".

Allison spun around on her heels seeing Kate holding Zach against the wall "Kate what the hell"? Zach stayed still as Kate pressed her elbow against his throat making him choke "this guy isn't someone you should be hanging out with". Allison jumped forward pushing her away "GET OFF HIM"! Zach fell to the floor coughing feeling his throat bruise "well … hi Kate how are you"? Allison helped him up looking over at Kate with rage "I will see whoever I want … why does it even matter"? Kate looked Zach over taking in all his new scars "… I'm sorry I overstepped". Before more fighting could ensue the front door opened and closed making all of them shift attention to see Allison's parents. Chris looked up at the three "why hello Mr. Alexander will you join us for dinner"? Zach looked down seeing the two parents smiling up at him "umm I'd love to". Chris smiled "glad to hear it come help me and Victoria in the kitchen we're having steak". Zach nodded walking down the stairs slowly 'I am going to die tonight… and I'm still A VIRGIN'! Zach walked into the kitchen not expecting a arm to reach around him slamming his face into the countertop holding him there. Victoria slammed a knife down in front of his face "so we had a chat with Kate". Zach let out a sigh "… fuck… well you should be glad to know that I'm changing back to a human". Chris twisted his arm more "that's not possible so stop lying and tell us why you're here". Zach growled "you think if I was a full werewolf that you'd still be holding me down … or I'd have all these scars"? Chris looked him over then looked up at Victoria seeing her give a nod "…fine". Zach was thrown back "we'll believe you but know that if you're lying we have no problem putting you down".

Zach stood up brushing himself off looking over at them "I get that … and I will gladly be sliced in half if I do something … terrible". The two adults stared at him with straight faces ready to threaten him more before Zach's phone rang out. "Hey Stiles what is it … he's being a real problem". Zach looked up at the two "sorry I have better places to be then the death house". Zach ran out passing Allison who yelled after him but was shocked as he ignored her. Zach made it out side and started running to Scott's house "the moon is already up … and I barely feel it". Zach made his way to Scott's house feeling nothing from the moon "I hope I don't have to fight him … I don't think I can fight him at all". Zach ran up to the door seeing Melissa was still here "Ms. McCall open up". The door opened to Melissa giving him a smile "hey Zach Scott and Stiles are upstairs". Zach nodded giving a smile noticing her work attire "are you leaving for the hospital"? Melissa nodded "yeah you'd be surprised the weirdos we get when it's a full moon". Zach traced his eye "I think I have a pretty good idea what goes bump in the night". Melissa went quite looking up at him "… I'm sorry Zach … I forgot". Zach chuckled looking back at her "no you're fine I have made my peace with my new look".

Melissa smiled nodding "that's good … I was worried that you were gonna … break". He shook his head "gonna take more than an ugly face to bring me down". Melissa smiled walking out saying her goodbyes. Zach looked up the stairs hearing banging and grunting "well time to get to work". He walked up the stairs seeing Stiles sitting next to Scott's door holding his ears "Stiles what's wrong"? Stiles looked up seeing Zach "oh my god thank you for coming" he ran over giving him a hug. Zach was wide eyed "Stiles what up … is he really that bad"? Stiles stepped back rubbing his head "sorry … he's been saying some … things". Zach nodded patting Stiles shoulder "its fine I'm here to help". Stiles nodded walking over to the door peaking in seeing Scott stare back. Zach walked over looking over Stiles' shoulder seeing a very feral Scott snarling at them both. Zach pulled Stiles back "he seems worse than usual … the Allison thing is making him go crazy". Stiles nodded "… I know he has been upset but … what he did was … awful". Zach gripped his shoulder comforting him "he is in a bad place right now we have to give him time". Before they could continue a crash was heard from the room making the two run over seeing an open window with a large moon illuminating the room.

Both of them ran out of the house looking around closely for Scott "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO"! Zach looked up at the moon getting a hint of Scotts scent but quickly losing it "Stiles … I'll find him … I'll give into the wolf". Stiles looked over at him "you said you were becoming human again … what do you mean". Zach looked over at him "… I have had to hold back my instincts since I turned into a were-being … if I give in maybe I can stop him". Stiles ran up grabbing his shoulders "are you insane… what If you can't get back in control"? Zach stepped back looking up at the moon "if I stop Scott then it'll be worth it … now go back inside". Stiles watched as Zach fell to the ground letting go his inhibitions "fine … but we'll save you no matter what". Zach ignored him as he ran inside locking the door "ok … I'll stop fighting". He immediately felt a pain all over his body "AHHHH FUCK" his arm stretched out audibly cracking. Slowly his eyes changed into their two different colors as his face morphed more and more. He fell down in excruciating pain feeling everything change. After a few minutes a shadow raised itself running off in breakneck speeds.

(With Scott)

Scott runs through the woods heading straight for Allison. He finds her still talking to Jackson. Jackson is telling her how he saw a shape that looked like a man, but then it got down on all fours and ran away. It moved like an animal. Scott sees them kissing through his rage and gets angrier. He makes a run for the car landing on the roof, but before he can attack, Derek tackles him and sends him flying. Scott tries to fight him, but Derek doesn't fight back, instead dodging and throwing him without trying to hurt him. Derek slams him into the ground and then roars in his face. This seems to break Scott's bloodlust, and he gives Derek a confused look. "What's happening to me?" he asks. "Exactly what he wants to happen," Derek replies. Before either of them could continue talking a wolf crashed into Scott throwing him across the way. Derek quickly jumped back getting a good look at the large wolf "what the hell is going on here". The wolf was bigger than any wolf he'd ever see with blinding white fur with red blood streaks. The wolf's eyes were normal other than one eye was milky white and clearly blind "this isn't a normal wolf". Scott ran over behind Derek "that wolf has a blind eye like Zach's … do you think"? Derek shushed him as the wolf snarled at them both "turning into a wolf is extremely rare". The wolf ignored their conversation jumping at them with glowing blue and golden eyes latching onto Derek's arm. Derek grunted trying to throw the wolf with his brute force. Scott ran over pulling it off him and throwing it across the clearing "don't hurt it … that wolf is Zach … and he's hurt".

Derek nodded cradling his arm "then try calming him down … connect with him". Scott nodded slowly kneeling down looking into Zach's eyes making him back down "calm down everyone here is your friend". Zach stepped back laying his head down letting Scott lay his hand on top of his head "that's right you're ok". Before Scott could grab him Zach dashed off back into the forest leaving the others. Derek stepped next to him "… this isn't good … that wolf he turned into … never mind". Scott looked over at him "what's wrong with that wolf he turned into"? Derek looked over at him "… it's nothing my mother use to talk about a white wolf … don't worry it's just stories". Scott looked off into the distance seeing Zach gone "well let's hope to god he doesn't kill anyone".


	9. The Originals

**The Originals**

(Author Note: This chapter is gonna basically skip over episode 9 Wolf's Bane and dip into episode 10 Co-Captain. Also on the title has nothing to do with Vampire Diaries which I would love to write something for. Finally if anyone is wondering or mad at the fact I make large previously it is because it is … hard to concentrate when I stare at a blank white page.)

(Previously)

Zach pulled Stiles back "he seems worse than usual … the Allison thing is making him go crazy". Stiles nodded "… I know he has been upset but … what he did was … awful". Zach gripped his shoulder comforting him "he is in a bad place right now we have to give him time". Before they could continue a crash was heard from the room making the two run over seeing an open window with a large moon illuminating the room. Both of them ran out of the house looking around closely for Scott "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO"! Zach looked up at the moon getting a hint of Scotts scent but quickly losing it "Stiles … I'll find him … I'll give into the wolf". Stiles looked over at him "you said you were becoming human again … what do you mean". Zach looked over at him "… I have had to hold back my instincts since I turned into a were-being … if I give in maybe I can stop him". Stiles ran up grabbing his shoulders "are you insane… what If you can't get back in control"? Zach stepped back looking up at the moon "if I stop Scott then it'll be worth it … now go back inside". Stiles watched as Zach fell to the ground letting go his inhibitions "fine … but we'll save you no matter what". Zach ignored him as he ran inside locking the door "ok … I'll stop fighting". He immediately felt a pain all over his body "AHHHH FUCK" his arm stretched out audibly cracking. Slowly his eyes changed into their two different colors as his face morphed more and more. He fell down in excruciating pain feeling everything change. After a few minutes a shadow raised itself running off in breakneck speeds.

(With Scott)

Scott runs through the woods heading straight for Allison. He finds her still talking to Jackson. Jackson is telling her how he saw a shape that looked like a man, but then it got down on all fours and ran away. It moved like an animal. Scott sees them kissing through his rage and gets angrier. He makes a run for the car landing on the roof, but before he can attack, Derek tackles him and sends him flying. Scott tries to fight him, but Derek doesn't fight back, instead dodging and throwing him without trying to hurt him. Derek slams him into the ground and then roars in his face. This seems to break Scott's bloodlust, and he gives Derek a confused look. "What's happening to me?" he asks. "Exactly what he wants to happen," Derek replies. Before either of them could continue talking a wolf crashed into Scott throwing him across the way. Derek quickly jumped back getting a good look at the large wolf "what the hell is going on here". The wolf was bigger than any wolf he'd ever see with blinding white fur with red blood streaks. The wolf's eyes were normal other than one eye was milky white and clearly blind "this isn't a normal wolf". Scott ran over behind Derek "that wolf has a blind eye like Zach's … do you think"? Derek shushed him as the wolf snarled at them both "turning into a wolf is extremely rare". The wolf ignored their conversation jumping at them with glowing blue and golden eyes latching onto Derek's arm. Derek grunted trying to throw the wolf with his brute force. Scott ran over pulling it off him and throwing it across the clearing "don't hurt it … that wolf is Zach … and he's hurt". Derek nodded cradling his arm "then try calming him down … connect with him". Scott nodded slowly kneeling down looking into Zach's eyes making him back down "calm down everyone here is your friend". Zach stepped back laying his head down letting Scott lay his hand on top of his head "that's right you're ok". Before Scott could grab him Zach dashed off back into the forest leaving the others. Derek stepped next to him "… this isn't good … that wolf he turned into … never mind". Scott looked over at him "what's wrong with that wolf he turned into"? Derek looked over at him "… it's nothing my mother use to talk about a white wolf … don't worry it's just stories". Scott looked off into the distance seeing Zach gone "well let's hope to god he doesn't kill anyone".

(Now)

A lone body lied in the middle of a blistering desert naked with his skin peeling away 'where … its hot… my body am feels like it melting'. The bodies head raised with his eyes cracking open seeing a silhouette walking through the sandstorm. His vision went black passing out as the shadow stood over him 'what's happening … am … am I dead"?

(In a small town)

Zach sat up looking around feeling weak "god I feel dead". A girl in jean shorts and a white tank top came into the room "oh good your awake here drink this". She gave him a glass of water which a gulped down in seconds. She smiled down at him "now the old man wants to see you hurry up and get dressed". She turned around and in an instant Zach was pushing her against the wall with his claws at her throat "where am I"?! The girl giggled "you're a little too weak to try any fighting kid". Zach growled into her ear ignoring the pain all over his body "I said …where am I"!? Before Zach could even register her movement the girl spun around lifting him by his throat "in a bar". He looked down at the small girl seeing her eyes were red but her face was much thinner and had multiple sharp teeth. Before he could do anything she threw him out the window sending him out into a rambunctious bar that went quite as he smashed into a table breaking it spilling beer all over him.

The quite bar filled with people of every race and color went ballistic laughing and screaming "and the new guy goes down". Zach looked around seeing multiple people looking down at him "who the hell is that girl"? A burly man lifted Zach into his feet "that my boy is the she devil herself but we call her Sasha … I wouldn't get on her bad side she's an original". Zach gave a confused look "what the hell is that"? Everyone went for another level of laughter making Zach growl at all of them in embarrassment. As everyone went crazy the door blew open making the room silent in an instant. Zach looked around even more confused "what's the big deal why'd everyone go quite". The crowd parted showing an old wrinkled Indian man wearing a set of desert wandering clothes "boy come with me". Zach looked at him seeing everyone was now staring at him "… um ok… anywhere but here".

Zach followed the man out of the bar seeing that he was in a small town in the middle of the desert "where am I old guy"? The man looked back at him "still in California if that's what you're worried about". Zach nodded as they entered a small house where they both sat down facing each other "well that's good I guess". The old man smiled at him "no questions we need to talk about the stuff you don't know". Zach gave a dry chuckle "what does that even mean … is it about what those drunks were talking about"? The man nodded "you need to know what you truly are … you are a descendent of the Original Shapeshifter".

Zach chuckled "what do you mean original shapeshifter … I may be new to this stuff but that still sounds a little farfetched"? The old man waved the laugh off "believe it or not that form you took is a perfect copy of the original Werewolf". Zach looked down at himself seeing a lot of his scars were much better "well … I guess it's not too weird… I guess I'll listen to the story". The old man smiled "call me gramps everyone does … now sit tight this is a complicated mess". Zach sat back listening intently "ok old… gramps tell me what this is all about".

Gramps sat back as well reminiscing "the original shapeshifter blighted by god … cursed with all the demons of the night". Gramps continued as smoke filled the room showing Zach a tall shadowy figure with a dark aura and blood filled eyes. "After living for centuries doing everything he could think of … he grew weary … he had been good, evil, a murderer, and a vigilante … but life grew tiresome and all he wanted was to die". The shadowy visage changed swirling around the room showing moments from the demons past making Zach's jaw drop 'it's true'. The shadow turned to the demon overlooking two brothers as Gramps explained more "the two most prominent demons he took the form of was the Werewolf like you or the bloodsuckers known as Vampires… After meeting two brothers that wanted fame for killing the demon he bit both of them in a struggle".

Zach saw as the form changed into a snow white wolf with blazing eyes and bit into the side of the brother throwing him across the road "when a you get bit by a werewolf you turn into one so did he change the brother"? Gramps chuckled "not just that but he unknowingly transferred the demon to the brother … same with the other brother". The large wolf turned into a massive bat like creature with two fangs that were longer anything Zach had ever seen. The bat like creature bit into the brother but was surprised as the man stabbed a large knife into him making him throw the man a ways away. Gramps spoke but all Zach could do was watch the events unfold 'this is … too much … this thing is every creature of the night … how could there be something so powerful'? The man laughed at the demon licking his blood off the blade making the shapeshifter grimace. The man ran at the demon intent on taking his head off but was quickly dispatched by the demon who turned the humans head 180 degrees breaking it.

Gramps waved his hand making the smoke disappear "both brothers lived that night … first people to tell the tale of the demon … but when they woke both felt different … powerful". Zach watched as the room changed showing the brother that was bitten by the massive wolf changed into a much stronger man with long white hair and permanent red eyes and the other brother became more lean and defined with an unnatural beauty. Gramps broke him out of his stupor with more of the two "that night they both became the first humans forgotten by god and taken by demons … the Shapeshifter soon realized that his two prominent forms left him making him realize he could transfer them". Zach stopped him by lifting his hand up "wait so you're telling me I'm a very far descendent of that brother"? Gramps nodded "after that night more and more demons were passed onto others some by bite some by the birth of his child … but you need not worry about the other original demons their story is one you will have to learn later".

Zach nodded "so to recap two brothers were changed into the first Werewolf and Vampire and I'm family with them technically"? Gramps nodded "to make a very long story short the two brothers became at odds with each other making their own families… the Werewolves became known as the family Lycaon starting with the brother meeting the love of his life and making a large family of strong demonic creatures". Zach saw the large family all together rambunctious but clearly having a great time being together "they're a real family … the first pack". Gramps smiled at the sentiment "the werewolves grew large being a force to reckon with … but their downfall being they aged … and died … but that was not their downfall". Zach went wide eyed "what could possibly beat them"?

Gramps grimaced "his own brother valued power above all else … he was much different than his brother meeting a women a forcibly making children with her creating the first vampiric family know as … The Originals … the family was large, immortal, and heartless". Zach watched as the visions changed showing a large family scattered throughout a castle of darkness and blood 'so they do drink blood'. Gramps felt a dark pit in his stomach "the vampires made a claim that they would prove their dominance over the werewolves … it was a lifelong war but time was on the vampire's side and when the wolves grew old they struck with no mercy killing most of them … including the first werewolf". Zach saw the battle "they lost a lot of vampires … what happened to the ones that escaped"? Gramps blew the smoke away "they started families slowly making the original werewolf blood to dwindle into almost nothing … there is many originals of every race but original werewolves are special because they don't care much for blood ties or power … they care for their family … their pack".

Zach nodded soaking up the information "so where do I fit into this … if it's such a small percentage of their DNA than it shouldn't that big of a deal"? Gramps stood up with a very worried face "because … you an anomaly … an impossibility … there is a test we do on all shapeshifters blood … we place the blood in Wolfsbane for werewolves and see how it reacts … and yours … did nothing". Zach was confused "what does that mean … that I'm a freak or something"? Gramps laughed out "nothing of the sorts … it means you're as much an original as … well the first werewolf … the divine has given werewolves a second chance I guess". Zach shook his head standing up "that's not possible I have had Wolfsbane affect me before … and I barely have that much power". Gramps scratched his beard "your original blood was dormant until something made it become active … whatever bit you sparked the blood and then when you were brought to the brink of death it started changing your body becoming slowly more and more active".

Zach nodded looking down at his hand "so I will slowly become more and more powerful … and right now the reason I feel so weak is … what"? He laughed out loudly "being unconscious in the blazing desert for days you idiot". Zach blushed becoming embarrassed "… oh that makes sense … WAIT what about the vampires … whatever happened to them"? Gramps went from happy to somber "the remaining originals were all killed … by one of their children". Zach went rigid "… what … who in the hell could do that to their family"? Gramps walked to the door "his name is Klaus … don't worry about him … their currently is 3 original vampires… they are on the other side of the country currently …. Virginia if my Intel isn't wrong". Zach growled "if they ever cross me I'll rip them to shreds". Gramps spun on his old heels grabbing Zach by the shoulders "don't you dare … until you have your full power they would kill you in an instant"! Zach went cold "ok … I won't fight them … but I will protect my friends if they threaten them".

Zach left Gramps looking around the small desert town "this place only has that bar … I need food and water now". He walked into the bar making everyone turn to him "this is … awkward". He walked through ignoring everyone sitting at the bar "I need the biggest steak you got rare and a pitcher of water". The bartender stayed still for a minute staring at him "… you're an original … I'll get right on that". Zach watched in confusion as he ran to the back "what the hell was that about"? A familiar voice spoke out "their afraid of you … not that I'm surprised an original werewolf … that is scary". Zach looked back seeing Sasha taking in her features for the first time she was just a bit shorter than him with long red hair and hazel eyes with a tan complexion "… well they shouldn't be". She walked through the bar to him making everyone whisper to each other "I hear you need some anger to trigger that rare blood of yours". Zach growled to himself "I guess so what of it … wait you're an original to right"?

She smiled as the bartender came back with a steak bigger than Zach's head and an entire pitcher of water "here you go sir". Zach frowned at the bartenders fear "thanks how much do I owe you"? The man froze before Sasha gripped Zach's shoulder "hey we were talking … and yes I am a were-lion original now show a good time". Zach pushed her hand away "that's cool and all but I want to eat so leave me be". Sasha laughed to herself making everyone hold their breathe "I guess you don't wanna know what's happening in that town of yours". Zach's ears perked up "what do you mean". Sasha backed up with a laugh "that's private information … buuuut if you beat me in a fight I might tell you". Zach's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he stood up "you really wanna fight don't you"? Sasha quickly changed making her face thinner and her teeth all sharpen along with her eyes turning red "yeah I get off on fighting now if you beat me I'll tell you what you missed … but if I win then I go into that town and rip apart those kids making a racket in the hunter community".

Zach looked up making everyone step back as his eyes changed into their two different colors and his face shift "you're gonna what"? Sasha leaned back into a fighting stance with her fists up "they make it hard for others to stay hidden so I will take care of them". Zach's anger exploded into a physical pressure making everyone step back behind the bar "you really shouldn't threaten my friends". His eyes flared as he bulked up making Sasha smile "I was hoping for the real deal but if this is all you got then their good as dead". Before anyone could do anything Zach rocketed forward grabbing her by her throat and smashed her through the buildings wall "I'LL KILL YOU"! Sasha tried fighting back but could barely breathe as she felt his hand making her bones crack under his strength. Zach pulled her back into the building roaring in her face making everyone cover therir ears and faces as all their glasses shatter "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW"! Sasha nodded her head as Zach let her go letting her cough up blood onto the floor. Zach calmed down "you should've actually changed … I have a were-lion friend and I know that that was barely any of your power". Sasha chuckled "your friends found out the alpha … and it seemed like he was big deal … he can freely transform and walk around".

Zach growled "damn it … if he is at full strength than I'd better get back now … tell gramps I'm leaving … and thanks for the help". Zach walked over to the steak with his teeth still sharpened and ate it whole while downing the pitcher of water "put it on her tab". Everyone got out of his way as he walked out letting everyone calm down "man Sasha you really know how to piss people off".

Zach walked through the streets intent on running back to Beacon Hills "… where the hell is Beacon Hills any way". Like a ghost Gramps appeared behind him "young man I hear your leaving so soon". Zach jumped in shock "JESUS … you scared me but yeah once I find out how to get there I'm leaving". Gramps smiled holding up a key "take this and follow map I put in the car". Zach grabbed the keys pressing the button seeing a beat up truck come to life "… thanks I'll bring it back I promise". Gramps chuckled "don't worry about it it's been sitting there for months it'll be better used with you… come back if you ever wanna learn more about you heritage … or you just need somewhere you don't have to hide". Zach nodded getting in the truck "thank you so much … I'll come back one day … this place has some pull on me". Gramps smiled as Zach started the car and peeled out breaking every law there is "that kid is gonna be a monster someday".

(Beacon Hills Derek's House)

The usually quite house was now a battlefield with a hail of bullets were flying at Derek, Scott, and Jackson. Jackson ran out the back running from the bullets and the man that just tried to kill him. Scott got hit with a bullet and was being covered by Derek "you need to get out of here now"! Scott tried saying no but was stop by Derek who forced him out making him run away "ok let's do this" Derek stepped out roaring out ready to fight the hunters! Scott ran through the forest trying not to pass out from the Wolfsbane but quickly passing out under a tree seeing a shadowy visage come to help him.

Zach just got into town parked in front of his house jumping out of the car seeing his door broken open. He ran into the house seeing the door in splinters "UNCLE WHERE ARE YOU"! He looked around the place seeing it was thrashed "what the fuck happened"? As he looked around a familiar face came around the corner "well it's obvious I took him in preparations when you came back". Zach looked back seeing Peter "… well your face is much better I will admit … where is he"? Peter smiled "don't worry he is safe somewhere … I won't harm him if you do something for me". Zach growled changing his eyes "and what would that be"? Peter dragged his clam over the wall "I need you to cripple that friend Scott of yours". Zach growled "tell me where he is right now or I swear to god I'll kill you".

Peter frowned "so I'll take that as a no … I won't say that I'm surprised … I hope he is alright next time you see him". Zach roared out jumping forward intent on taking his head off "I'LL KILL YOU"! Peter shifted making his eyes go bloody catching Zach out of the air and slamming him into the wall "don't think I will go easy on you … I'll see you around". Zach bit at him making Peter laugh as he threw him through a support beam into the fridge denting it. Peter walked out looking back at "I heard you turned into a white wolf … you're a special one".

Zach let out a breathe "dammit … DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT … I couldn't even touch him … how … Sasha didn't even try she just wanted to see me angry … DAMN IT"! Tears streamed down his face "he just started trying to be good". He heard a car park out front making Zach feel fear fill his chest as someone ran in the house kicking around broken wood. Zach tried staying quite until the mystery person came around the corner "STILES"! Stiles looked over to him running to him "Zach your back in town where have you been are you alright what happened here"?! Zach grabbed his shoulder "calm down … I'll tell you about it later … Peter took my Uncle … he wanted me to cripple Scott and I told him no". Stiles nodded "… dude I'm so sorry … how about we go to my place and I catch you up on everything"? Zach nodded holding back the tears of joy he felt as Stiles helped him 'I really thought something bad happened to them'.


	10. The Finale

**The Finale**

(Previously)

The usually quite house was now a battlefield with a hail of bullets were flying at Derek, Scott, and Jackson. Jackson ran out the back running from the bullets and the man that just tried to kill him. Scott got hit with a bullet and was being covered by Derek "you need to get out of here now"! Scott tried saying no but was stop by Derek who forced him out making him run away "ok let's do this" Derek stepped out roaring out ready to fight the hunters! Scott ran through the forest trying not to pass out from the Wolfsbane but quickly passing out under a tree seeing a shadowy visage come to help him.

Zach just got into town parked in front of his house jumping out of the car seeing his door broken open. He ran into the house seeing the door in splinters "UNCLE WHERE ARE YOU"! He looked around the place seeing it was thrashed "what the fuck happened"? As he looked around a familiar face came around the corner "well it's obvious I took him in preparations when you came back". Zach looked back seeing Peter "… well your face is much better I will admit … where is he"? Peter smiled "don't worry he is safe somewhere … I won't harm him if you do something for me". Zach growled changing his eyes "and what would that be"? Peter dragged his clam over the wall "I need you to cripple that friend Scott of yours". Zach growled "tell me where he is right now or I swear to god I'll kill you".

Peter frowned "so I'll take that as a no … I won't say that I'm surprised … I hope he is alright next time you see him". Zach roared out jumping forward intent on taking his head off "I'LL KILL YOU"! Peter shifted making his eyes go bloody catching Zach out of the air and slamming him into the wall "don't think I will go easy on you … I'll see you around". Zach bit at him making Peter laugh as he threw him through a support beam into the fridge denting it. Peter walked out looking back at "I heard you turned into a white wolf … you're a special one".

Zach let out a breathe "dammit … DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT … I couldn't even touch him … how … Sasha didn't even try she just wanted to see me angry … DAMN IT"! Tears streamed down his face "he just started trying to be good". He heard a car park out front making Zach feel fear fill his chest as someone ran in the house kicking around broken wood. Zach tried staying quite until the mystery person came around the corner "STILES"! Stiles looked over to him running to him "Zach your back in town where have you been are you alright what happened here"?! Zach grabbed his shoulder "calm down … I'll tell you about it later … Peter took my Uncle … he wanted me to cripple Scott and I told him no". Stiles nodded "… dude I'm so sorry … how about we go to my place and I catch you up on everything"? Zach nodded holding back the tears of joy he felt as Stiles helped him 'I really thought something bad happened to them'.

(Now)

Zach woke up to Stile's dad shaking him awake "Zach wake up". Zach looked up at him "what's happening"? Stilinski sighed "we went by your house last night … your Uncle's missing". Zach went rigid remembering the night before "what do you mean he's missing"? Stilinski frowned "don't worry we're looking for him right now so I need you to try going to school and stay calm … knowing him he just got angry when you left without telling him". Zach inwardly grimaced but nodded "yeah your probably right … I gotta get to school … can I get a lift"? Stilinski nodded with a smile walking out letting Zach change. Zach got into some regular black jeans and a t-shirt "… yeah he just left the placed trashed … and with a broken door". He walked out getting in the car staying quite for the whole ride.

(At School)

Zach got out of the car waving bye to Stilinski "see you later Sherriff" he watched as the car drove off. Zach turned around walking into the school heading for the locker room before a hand stopped him. "Zach where the hell have you been" Zach looked back seeing Chad with an angry expression. Zach looked around guiding Chad into a corner "it's a very long story but I'll give you the small version". Chad nodded as Zach quickly told him the events of the week making him gasp "dude … an original … that is super rare". Zach nodded "don't tell the others … Scott and Stiles might take it as another thing to worry about". Chad nodded walking with him to the locker room "I won't say a word dude … I'm just glad you're ok … physically". Zach nodded going into the locker room "I need one more favor". Chad nodded listening to Zach intently "I need you to try finding my uncle's scent … Peter doesn't know too much about you so please try finding him". Chad nodded immediately "of course dude I'll go now … but you gotta promise me that if something goes down you'll call me to help". Zach nodded as Chad left for Zach's house in search for his uncle 'I'm glad he didn't freak out again'.

He came around the corner seeing Scott talking with Jackson "hey guys what's up"? Scott looked over "ZACH" he ran over pulling him into a hug "I'm so glad you're ok". Zach hugged him back "I assume Stiles told you everything so no need to catch each other up". Scott nodded "we're still talking about what happened but right now we need someone to watch over Allison at the dance and Jackson is being … Jackson". As his name was called Jackson sighed "look I don't need you idiots I'm leaving". As he walked by Zach grabbed his arm "look here you're going to that dance … we need all the help we can get". Jackson gulped seeing Zach's eyes shine "fine but I'm not taking Allison … I'm not becoming a target for you ass hats". Zach nodded "that's fine I'll take her but you better show up or I'm gonna find you". Jackson nodded walking out letting them all turn back to each other all saying the same thing "asshole".

Scott looked over at Zach "you're gonna take her … as a friend right"? Zach chuckled "of course dude … I assume your gonna find a way to come". Scott nodded "Stiles' and I are working on that … you go see about going with Allison". Zach nodded walking out seeing Allison at her locker "Allison hey". Allison turned around seeing Zach "ZACH oh my god your back "she ran over hugging him. Zach smiled hugging her taking in her scent "yeah I'm back … I got a question". Allison stepped back smiling at him pushing her hair behind her ear "what is it"? Zach smiled "will you Allison Argent will you do the pleasure of going to the dance with me"? Scott looked around the corner with Stiles listening in on the conversation as Allison answered "… of course I'd love to". Zach smiled "of friends of course". Allison giggled into her hand nodding "yeah of course I'd still love to go".

Zach grinned "I'll pick you up tonight at your house in my truck". Allison's face turned into a confused one "I thought you rode a bike … not to be rude"? Zach chuckled holding up the keys "I got a truck so I'd like to be the good date and pick you up". Allison nodded waving at him as she walked away "I'll see you tonight then". Zach nodded walking away giving a thumbs up to Scott and Stiles. They both nodded and walked off to do their part of the small plan they had to keep everyone safe "let's go".

(After School)

Zach walked out of the school seeing Chad waiting for him "hey did you find anything on my uncle"? Chad gave a slow nod "yeah but it's not somewhere we wanna be … you should see". Zach nodded walking with him as he guided him "where are we going then"? Chad looked back with a frown "Derek's place … Peter gave him over to the hunters … they know you're a werewolf". Zach stopped in his tracks "… what … why would they keep him then … he's human". Chad crouched down moving a bush out of the way "they wanna know where you are … and the worst part is … its Allison's dad". Zach looked through the bush seeing Argent talking with his uncle who was tied to a chair "how did Peter even do this"? Chad shrugged "he probably just made some call or note … or he lied and they had your uncle the whole time". Zach stayed silent "well this is gonna be awkward when I pick up Allison for the dance". Chad laughed "yeah probably … be on the lookout for any Wolfsbane". Zach nodded "well then let's go suit shopping … gotta look nice for the final night".

Chad left to get his own suit for the dance as Zach went home opening a box seeing his dad's suit "might as well wear this". He looked at himself in the mirror combing his hair and washing his face. He walked out being stopped by a cold piece of steel being pressed to his neck "you picked the wrong night to fuck with me". A female giggle sounded out "oh Zach come on we've had some good times … we know Scott is a beta as well". Zach looked straight forward as his eyes shined bright "like I said this was the wrong night to do this Kate". Kate pushed the gun against his neck more "oh I think this is great night". Zach spun on his heel grabbing the gun out of her hand not expecting a needle to be stabbed into his neck "sorry Zach you won't be seeing Allison again". Zach felt the Wolfsbane spread throughout him "sorry I've come into some good traits from my family" he broke the gun in his hand and grabbing her by her jacket. Kate gave him a crazed look "how are you still standing that was a lot of Wolfsbane"?

Zach gave a dark chuckle "that weak shit has no effect on me anymore … I'm an original". Before Kate could do anything Zach pushed her head against the wall knocking her out and then dropping her on the floor. Zach walked out brushing himself off "time to go meet the parents … again" he hopped into the beat up truck and drove off. He drove to Allison's readying himself for the possibility of a fight. He parked the car and walked up to the door with a thing of roses knocking on the door "god this is crazy". The door opened to both Argents giving him an angry look "I guess we don't have to find you". Zach could feel the rage "I'm here to pick up Allison is she here … don't wanna make a scene right". Argent forced a smile moving out of the way "of course come in" Allison was at the top of the stairs. Zach went quite looking up at her "… oh my god you're … beautiful".

Allison blushed looking away "stop it … you look great as well … you clean up real nice". She walked down the stairs giving him a kiss on the cheek "are the flowers for me or are you gonna keep staring"? Zach shook his head "oh yeah these are for you" he handed them to her smiling as she smelled them and then handed them to her mom. She linked arms with him "well then let's go then". As they went to walk out Argent grabbed Zach's arm and whispered into his ear "if you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you". Zach smiled nodding "likewise about my uncle … don't think I don't know what you have been up to". Allison pulled him out "come on I wanna go already". Zach smiled walking out with her opening the car door for her "milady". Allison did a fake curtsy stepping in "thank you sir".

(The Dance)

Zach parked the truck and quickly got out running around the vehicle opening the door for Allison. Allison blushed stepping out of the car linking arms with Zach "… hey Zach do you think Scott will be here"? Zach had a split second frown but quickly put on a fake smile "I know he's not supposed to be here … but I don't think that's gonna stop him by any means". Allison smiled hugging his arm closer looking up on the roof seeing a shadow moving around "I think you're right". Both of them started walking to the front doors only to be stopped by Stiles and Lydia who were also linked. Zach looked at them "man you two look great together … Stiles you clean up nicely". Stiles smiled giving him a quick hug "thanks dude you look great to I would hate to be the competition". Both girls talked with erachother as they walked into the dance giving their tickets to the booth to the desk out front.

Zach and Allison were both on the dance floor shimmying and shaking making Stiles groan as Lydia just sat there. After a couple songs Zach went off to get some punch for the two of them seeing Scott hiding up in the bleachers. As he stood at the table a friendly voice appeared behind him "hey man you look great". Zach turned around seeing Chad in a nice grey suit with his usually unkempt mane tied up into a ponytail and freshly washed "me … look at you". They both gave a quick high five getting some punch making small talk before a ringing caught both their ears. Zach looked around "you hear that … it's high-pitched … like a whistle". Chad nodded seeing a man by the side exit "guy next to the exit is making the racket". Zach looked over seeing the guy walk out the building "I think we have a problem".

Both of them followed the man out the door following his scent to a pair of black SUV's making both of them stop in their tracks. Zach looked around seeing no other signs of people "WHO ARE YOU"! After a few seconds Kate and Argent stepped out of the car "hello boys were just here to negotiate some terms with you". Zach sniffed the air smelling a familiar scent "what do you mean"? Kate chuckled rolling down the window to show Zach's uncle with bruising all over his face "we want you to come with us and we'll let him go". Zach went from on edge to furious "YOU WOULD THREATEN ME WITH HIS LIFE"! Kate nodded not caring for the two boys shifting "I don't know why you care so much … didn't he used to beat you"?

Zach growled stepping further only to stop as a pistol was pressed to his uncle's head "that's the past … he's the only family I have". Kate made a fake awe "that's sweet kid but you know the deal get on the ground and let our guys muzzle you". All the noise made Zach's uncle look up seeing what was happening "ZACH DON'T DO IT I…" he was stopped by a swift pistol whip. Zach went cold jumping forward with a roar that shook the floor making Argent fire a shotgun blast into his chest. Chad growled completely changing "YOU'RE DEAD" he tore a door off a car and threw it at the two. Both quickly jumped out of the way dodging the car door "KATE GET THE OLD GUY OUT OF HERE"! Kate nodded jumping into the car and peeling out of the school parking lot as Chad ran by picking Zach up and running into the woods. A few guys went to chase them but got quickly stopped by Argent "NO… we have another teen to get".

Chad ran with Zach on his back not expecting him to roar out making them both stumble on fall down a hill. As they both came to a stop Chad looked up at Zach who was already up and roaring "I'LL TEAR THEM IN HALF"! Zach's body grew larger and his hair grew longer and slowly turned white "Zach calm down we're not gonna do anything If your angry". Zach looked down making Chad fall back as his eyes were blinding with his face as animalistic as any wolf. Zach kept staring falling back to his normal form but retained the lighter colored hair "I'm sorry … I'm angry". Chad nodded standing up patting him on the back "we're gonna get him back we just have to find everyone and make sure their ok". Zach nodded as he started walking through the forest "let's go back to the school".

Chad nodded as they walked back to the school in their torn up suits "what if their still there"? Zach shrugged sniffing the air "they're not here … but I smell someone familiar". Chad smelt the air as well "… that smells like the alpha … but it's off". Zach grew angry realizing Peter was just here "he was here … the field" he bolted off following the scent. They came across Jackson holding up Lydia in his arms "HELP"! Zach ran over looking over Lydia "CHAD CALL THE COPS"! Chad quickly got his phone out dialing 911 "we have a hurt girl at Beacon Hills High come quick". They all ran to the front of the school getting the attention of everyone making them all come help Jackson. Zach quickly turned to Jackson "where's Stiles and Scott what happened"? Jackson looked over freaked out not able to say anything "…. I don't know".

Zach sighed walking away "we have to find Scott … I thing Argent went after him after us". Chad nodded "I'll follow Stile's scent and you find Scott … hopefully we're not too late". Zach ran off finding Scott's scent and following it through the woods.

As he ran after the scent he stopped dropping to the ground with a terrible ache in his skull "AHH WHAT THE HELL"! He looked around not seeing anything until he fell to his side still screaming "what's happening"? He looked up seeing a blinking light in a tree "oh … shit" the blinking light exploded into a flashbang making him cover his eyes grunting in pain. As he rolled around in pain an arrow lodged itself into his back. He roared out in pain getting up and looking around in a haze "WHERE ARE YOU … who are you"? As he stumbled forward another arrow striked his knee going right through it making him fall to his good knee. He quickly devised a plan using his good leg to jump forward towards a hill overlooking the Hale house "just gotta get these arrows out".

As he was jumping and crawling to the hill a final arrow got him directly in his spine making him roar out in pain making him drop down on his stomach. Out of the shadows came Kate making Zach growl "of course it was you". Kate chuckled "oh I'm not alone in this little attack … sorry for this kid". Behind her Allison stepped out in jeans a white shirt and a jacket with her bow at her side.

"Allison"?!

Allison didn't meet eye contact as Kate walked over kneeling next to him "sorry kid but she is a little heart broken right now". Zach looked up at her with sad eyes as Kate stood up and placed her heel at his stomach. "Sorry but we have some other wolves to round up" as she finished she pushed him off the hill making him roll down it with multiple cracks and thuds. He landed with a thud going motionless on the ground. Both the girls left him going to the other side of the house hearing Scott and Derek make their way out of the hidden tunnels.

Zach felt stings of pain all over his body as he healed the broken and bruised bones 'fuck that hurt'. He lifted his arm back pulling the arrow from his spine out ripping some of his skin off 'ok next is the knee'. He continued pulling the arrows out as he heard his friends get the same welcoming from the two Argents "gotta hurry". He pulled all the arrows out and groggily stood up limping to the front of the house.

"Stop lying for once just stop lying" he could here Allison talking to Scott after shooting them. As he came from the side of the house Kate looked up shooting Derek in the chest putting him down on the ground. Allison jumped looking over "what are you doing I thought were just capturing them"? Kate chuckled lifting the gun up firing it into Zach's chest making him fall onto the deck "we captured them now we kill them". Kate went to shoot Scott but was stopped by a gunshot making everyone turn their attention to Argent who had his gun trained on Kate. "Kate stop this now … or I will make you". Kate looked at him with a cocky grin "you gonna kill me … what happens after that … that kid is gonna kill you for hurting his uncle"? Zach propped himself up seeing everyone looking between the Argents.

Chris sighed snapping his fingers "I brought his uncle and have every intention of letting him go … no one needs to die tonight". Behind a tree Zach's uncle stumbled out looking over at Zach and running over to him "you ok Kid"? Zach lurched forward hugging his uncle close to him with tears welling up to his eyes "I thought you were dead Uncle …. You being here makes everything fine". As the emotional session played out the door to the house creaked open catching everyone's attention making Chris look over at Allison "Allison get back". Everyone stood up backing up from the house "WHAT IS IT"?! Zach pushed his uncle behind him as Scott looked up with his golden eyes "it's the Alpha".

Everyone could see a streak run by them throwing Chris off to the side knocking him clean out. They all panicked as Allison was thrown to the side along with Scott both getting the wind knocked out of them. Zach growled shifting making his eyes light up along with his face becoming a menacing one "COME ON"! His uncle was thrown back into Kate as Zach got lifted up by his throat. Zach looked down seeing Peter in all his red eyed glory smiling up at him "you are one weird wolf my boy". Zach bit at him as he felt his neck cracking with each second until he was forced back into being human. "Sorry to tell you … I don't need you in my pack my boy … I'll make sure to give you a quick death". Before he could do anything 3 shots rang out through the night making Peter drop Zach looking back to see Zach's uncle with Kate's gun.

Kate was already up backing away as Peter ran up giving Zach's uncle a slash across his chest "AND I WAS GONNA LET YOU LIVE"! The older man flew a few feet away landing with a heart breaking thud. Zach's world fell apart running over to him dropping next to him hearing him breath in shallow breaths "NO NO NO NO don't go please"! Peter dragged Kate into the house along with Allison following behind as the hurt old man coughed up some blood. "It's ok Zach … I was never a good man to you … I didn't deserve to have such a great Nephew". Zach had tears streaming down his face hugging him close "stop don't say that … you and I just started getting back to normal PLEASE"! More blood splattered onto Zach's face as the old man coughed "I know … but you have to help your friends … protect them … be better than me please".

Zach nodded quickly rocking him with tears falling onto his face "I will… don't leave me alone … I can't be alone". His uncle placed his hand on his face stroking his cheek "you're not alone … these friends you have made … they are your real family … go protect them … I love you". With that final word his hand fell dead leaving a bloody handprint on his face making everything go numb. As he stayed still building anger Scott was thrown through the window being followed by the Alpha "ZACH HELP ME"! Zach slowly laid his uncle down closing his eyes as he stood up with a pressure building inside of him.

He looked back with his eyes dark as the night making him look demonic "I'LL KILL YOU"! His skin stretched breaking of him as he grew as big as the alpha himself "TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB"! His claws grew out as he grabbed his skin tearing it off showing blinding white fur. He kept tearing more and more falling to his knees curled up as he cracked and contorted to a massive white wolf with dark black eyes as big as the Alpha. Everyone looked on in fascination at the terrifying yet elegant beast not expecting a roar that shook the forest to its very core making them all fall back covering their ears.

Zach jetted forward as did the Alpha clashing like two rabid dogs fighting biting and slashing at each other. Zach fell back and jumped up latching his massive teeth around Peter's neck lifting him up and slamming him down. A Porsche skidded to a halt with Jackson, Stiles, and Chad jumping out of it seeing the two beasts fight "who is who"! Scott looked over seeing them "THE WHITE ONE IS ZACH"! All three of them went quite looking around seeing if anything else was crazy. Stiles' eyes landed on the lifeless corpse of his Zach's uncle "oh god … no wonder he went crazy".

Zach was losing ground as he raged slashing blindly in the air letting Peter give a decisive blow at his gut making him fall to his knees. Stiles quickly threw the vial in his hand making it break on the Alphas back setting him ablaze. Peter fell back as another vial hit him making the blaze larger sending him back into the deck roaring in pain. The massive beast tried walking over to Allison but was kicked back by Scott. Derek came out walking over to Peter and in a fit of anger slashing at his throat killing him making Scott scream at him "WHAT DID YOU DO"! Derek turned back with red eyes and a menacing stare "I'm the Alpha now".

Everyone went quite as Zach went back to normal stumbling over to his uncle's body. Everyone watched him pick him up with a strong face trying not to cry as he walked away from everyone. Chad went to run after him but was stopped by Stiles' "no let him go". Allison covered her mouth as Scott walked over to comfort her "do you think he'll be alright"? Scott held her close "I don't know … this is something he wasn't ready for".

(Days later at in the cemetery)

Zach was silent standing in front of many of his friends and classmates even Coach Finstock. "My uncle died … protecting me from a monster … he died in my eyes as a hero". Even Jackson was there supporting him along with all his friends. Some were crying for their friend and fellow student as they could clearly see he was struggling to finish a single word. Zach was gripping some dirt as he spoke seeing Derek off in the distance "he was an asshole, abusive, and a lousy drunk … but these last few months he was the best parent I ever had … I … I want him back". HE fell to his knees with tears streaming to his face as Melissa ran up hugging him to comfort him "shh it's ok". Everyone was heartbroken seeing the usually upbeat boy broken down in front of him. Zach looked around as Chad tried giving him a smile "thank you all … for coming … after today I probably won't be seeing a lot of you for a while". He dropped some dirt onto the casket along with a steady stream of tears.

Later everyone was leaving one by one leaving Scott, Stiles, and Zach who asked Chad to leave to get some stuff from his house. Zach was sitting down looking at the gravestone with red eyes "I can't believe you're gone". Scott sat next to him along with Stiles who both wrapped their arms around him to comfort him. Scott looked over at him "where are you gonna go after this"? Zach shrugged "there is person who knew my parents real well up in Virginia who says I can come stay with him and finish this year of school". Stiles sighed "what about after that …are you ever gonna come back"? Zach quickly nodded "… I could never leave you guys … but I just need some time from here … we'll figure out a living situation when I come back". They all nodded hugging making Zach smile "I know I said I was alone … but I got two brothers right here". They all smiled standing up walking away from the grave "so where in Virginia are you going"?

Zach saw Chad pull up in his truck "weird place called Mystic Falls … weird name in my opinion". They both nodded as Chad got out holding a couple back packs "is Chad coming with you"? Zach nodded "yeah I got him a spare room with me … he doesn't really have anywhere to go either". All three stopped looking at each other "I guess I'll see you guys … later". The three friends shared one more hug as he got in the driver's seat "tell everyone I said bye … and that I'm sorry I couldn't see them again". Scott nodded as the truck drove off leaving a trail of dust "I'm gonna miss him Stiles". Stiles nodded "he'll be ok … it'll be good to get away from all this supernatural shit for a while in that Mystic Falls". They both hopped in his jeep driving the opposite way of Zach and Chad each waving at the other.

(END OF SEASON 1)

(Yes that's the end of season 1 and for those of you who got the Mystic Falls reference it's Vampire Diaries. Zach will be doing some stuff with them but next chapter will probably have nothing about it. Most of the VD stuff will be in flashbacks and special chapters for those of you who care. Also yes I am skipping season 2 because personally I dislike season 2 so it will start at the beginning of season 3. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or just quietly rage to yourself.)


	11. Back in Town

**Chaos Rising Fire Flies**

A clash of thunder lit up the car making a milky white eye shine out in the night. "They have them in a bank like prisoners". His eyes were both a deep bright blue as anger built inside him thinking back to when he first got the voicemail.

(Flashback)

Zach was walking up to a large house with a big group of people opening the door for them. As Chad and another teen walked by he felt his phone vibrate 'I wonder who that could be … everyone is here'? He pulled the phone out seeing a name he had been avoiding 'Stile's … why do I feel so … scared to listen to it'? He felt frozen in time reliving the death of his uncle before instinctually pressing play. "Zach we're in trouble … it's a pack of Alpha's" Zach's breathe hitched hearing the fear in his best friend's voice.

(Now)

He was putting the pedal to the floor reliving every second of the message as it played over and over in the car. "We're making a plan to break them out tonight … Derek and Scott are going alone".

(Flashback)

Zach finished the message making his anger bubble up "dude they have a freaking Mega Alpha on their side … I know you went through something horrible and you might never be the same … but we need you"! A voice from the den shouted out to him breaking him from his stupor "ZACH WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG"!? He shut the phone off walking slowly to the den seeing all of his friends staring at him. A man stepped forward with his hair combed back "everything alright Zach … come on Dylon just made major progress and we even scared off Klaus thanks to you".

Zach looked up at everyone lingering on a cute black girl then setting his gaze on a tall man with short wild hair and a stone cold face "I have to go home". The man chuckled "ok if you need to get some new undies we'll wait". Zach cut him off roughly "NO DAMIEN… I mean I have to leave back to Beacon Hills". Everyone's breathe hitched as Damien got serious "why do you need to go back now … we just got a huge win dude"? Zach played the message and put it on the table for everyone to hear "We need you". Chad was silent knowing why he was so shook up but stayed silent as a girl stepped forward "… will you come back"?

Zach stayed quite looking down at the floor "I promise I will come back and see you all … but this is my family and I can't lose them". Damien appeared in front of Zach lifting him up by his neck "I thought we were your family"!? A muscular stepped forward ready to get Damien off him but stopped as Zach lifted his hand. "It's alright Alaric … you guys are my family but these guys … they have been there for me when no one else was".

Damien tightened his grip "WE WERE THERE FOR YOU TO"! Zach grabbed Damien's arm making an audible crack "Damien … you have been like a brother … a very big asshole brother but a brother none the less". Damien dropped him not expecting Zach to pull him into a hug "if the roles were reversed and you found out everyone here was gonna die would you even give a second thought"? Damien scoffed pushing him off him "… I don't know but … we need you to". Zach gave a somber smile as he backed up "I'm going no matter what … Chad and Dylon will stay and help finish things up". He turned and walked out looking back at the bunch "I do think of you all as family… goodbye".

(Now)

Zach shook his head as he swerved through traffic crushing the phone in his hand "I don't care what I have to do … but I have to get there in time".

(Hours later the next night)

Zach passed a sign reading it aloud "welcome to Beacon Hills … home". He drove through the town a little more careful so not to attract attention as he came to the bank Stiles mentioned in the message. He saw a car parked at the entrance feeling an odd sense of nostalgia seeing it 'stop thinking about dumb shit and go in'. He listened to himself breaking into a chained up door and sniffing out any scent.

A scent he would never forget passed by his nose making him stop in his tracks "… Allison". He snuck through the building with bright blue eyes following multiple scents "god … the air is so thick". He stopped every few feet sniffing the air bringing him to a large open room with a massive bank vault with loud fighting going on inside. He quickly jumped forward running into the vault seeing Allison breaking an ash line.

He could here Derek yelling for her to stop but she did it anyways jumping back as two feral teens rushed past her and out of the building past Zach. Derek ran out grabbing Allison making Scott yell out at him "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER"! Derek let go pushing her back "do you have any idea what you just set free"?

Allison stepped back "you wanna blame me …. I'm not the one turning teens into monsters"! Derek scoffed "yeah I forgot that's just the rest of you're the family". Allison froze "look … I made mistakes but Gerard isn't my fault". Derek let out a laugh "then what about your mother"?

Allison looked up "what are you talking about … what about my mother"!? Before any more fighting could ensue a voice stopped them all. "Man I sure missed a whole lot by the sounds of it". The all turned seeing a man in the light that was 6 foot 2 and muscular. He had bright blue eyes making them all step back knowing what that meant. His hair was short but curly and black.

Derek made his claws extend "who the hell are you … I know you're not part of the alpha's"? Zach chuckled seeing all their faces mixed with confusion, fear, and anger "guys do you really not remember me… I'm hurt"?

Scott stepped forward as the man's scent hit him "… Zach"? They all stopped looking closely as he stepped forward "finally some recognition". Allison was quite realizing it was really Zach "…Zach… YOU'RE BACK"! She jumped into his arms hugging him as Scott walked over hugging him as well.

After a minute of hugging they backed off as Derek spoke "how and why did you come back"? Zach looked over to him "Stile's sent a message a few days ago and I have been driving and running since then". Allison even filled with the happiness looked back at Scott and guided him away.

Zach and Derek talked as the two teens walked away to talk about dead mothers. Zach listened in as Derek went off smelling a scent he knew all too well.

Zach sat back "hi Zach how was school, nice new haircut … stupid killer werewolves".

Zach sat there while everyone had their dramatic moment 'her mom died … a random beta was killed… and no one thought I should know'. Allison walked out in a huff of anger and confusion as Scott walked back still healing from Boyd and Cora. Zach stood up patting his back "we need to talk later about all this shit no one told me about". Scott nodded as Derek walked back with a blonde girl in his arms.

Scott looked at her with a sad expression "Erica … we have to find Boyd and Cora". Derek nodded as Scott ran off to find their trail "I have to put her somewhere … that is not here". Zach nodded as his eyes went blue "Derek one of the Alpha's is still here". Derek looked around not seeing anyone "how can you tell"? Zach sniffed the air "I don't know … I can feel a pull to someone in the building".

Zach started walking off to the pull but got stopped by a hand "Zach if you're staying here … I need to tell you something". Zach looked back at Derek "is this about the fact you went crazy with power and turned a bunch of teens into monsters"? Derek went quite with a frozen face "umm … no it's somehow worse than that". Zach let out a laugh "how is it worse than that … what is it"? Derek sat frozen "… Peter is alive… he used me to bring him back to life".

Zach went cold falling against the railing "… he..h..he's back … that piece of trash is alive"? Derek nodded looking off not wanting to look at Zach "I'm sorry … but he's better … he is trying to help … somewhat". Zach stood tall walking forward "we can't deal with this right now … go get Boyd and Cora … I'll catch up" Derek nodded slowly leaving. Zach sat there with blue eyes ablaze like a fire "he is … NO… I have dealt with worse things than awkward team ups". He kept going through the night of his uncle's death before out of nowhere giving himself a hard slap that brought him back to the moment.

He went back searching out the thing he sensed going through the bank "I have felt this before". He went through the whole bank not finding anything except a door that was cracked and torn. "It reeks … god Alpha's really don't shower" he walked up to the door and pushed it open making it fall to pieces. Zach stepped back as the door revealed stairs leading to the roof where heavy breathing could be heard.

Zach walked up the metal stairs coming up to a dark roof where bright blue eyes shined over the roof. "… It's a black dog" the dog growled at him as he stepped closer. As Zach walked closer a voice spoke from the shadows "an original in the flesh". Zach jumped back as he looked over to an old man with a white cane "I guess you're one of the Alpha's"? The man stepped forward as the black dog sat next to him growling at Zach. "The name is Deucalion and this is my pet … he is quite special … like you" the black dog back up as Deucalion tapped his head. Zach stepped forward as his eyes lit up and his claws extended "I guess it's just you and me".

(10 minutes late)

Zach flew off the roof smashing onto his car destroying it *cough* "he … got lucky". He rolled off the broken car looking up at the roof "… I have to go help the others … I wouldn't do that much better on a two on one". He walked off following the scent of Scott and the others making his way into the woods "my back fucking hurts".

(With Allison)

Allison was driving in her car thinking back to everything that happened "Zach … I can't believe he came back". She stopped thinking of the monsters running through the town "… I have to help".

(Back with Zach)

Zach was currently watching Scott fighting with another teen against the two feral betas "my time to save the day". He jumped through a tree and grabbed the back of Boyd's neck slamming him into the ground. The other Beta howled out and whipped around slamming her foot into his face sending him back to the ground with a broken nose. Both teens ran off as Scott helped Zach up "should've warned you that they are both pretty strong without the moon". Zach stood up cracking his nose back in place "and I assume we can't kill or maim them"? Scott nodded with a chuckle "I'm glad you haven't changed much".

The teen behind Scott cleared his throat "not to interrupt … but who the hell is this guy"? Zach looked over Scott's shoulder "sorry but … who the hell are you to ask who the hell I am". Scott put his arms out stopping both of them "guys stop … Isaac this is Zach … he was bit on the same night I was … by Peter … Zach this is Isaac he is one of the Beta's Derek made". Both teens stared at each other until Zach smiled "glad to hear that everyone made new friends". Isaac nodded "we should probably get back to catching up with Boyd and Cora".

All three nodded as Zach raised his hand "we need to figure out a better solution … you guys figure out a plan with Derek and I will run animal control". Isaac chuckled "you think you can take both of them on … you just got taken down by Cora"? Zach smiled turning around "trust me I can handle two Betas just figure out a plan". Both Isaac and Scott winced as Zach turned around "umm Zach you have a shard of glass sticking out of your back". Zach looked back hearing Scott seeing a long shard of glass sticking out of his back "oh… can one of you get that"?

Scott grabbed the glass shard and pulled it out making a gross squeeze noise as it popped out "… you sure you're ok"? Zach nodded as the wound healed up "but a flesh wound … now go get the broody wolf and figure something out". He ran off as Derek appeared from the shadows "well lets figure out the plan… as strong as he is … I don't think he can control them".

(With Zach)

Zach ran through trees following a scent he caught a mile back 'somethings off'. As his thought ended what felt like a truck slammed into hi breaking him through a tree. Zach laid there in pain as a dark skinned man stood over him. "don't know why Deucalion got so nervous you're a lightweight". Zach roared out slashing the man across the chest and spun on his elbow kicking him in the gut.

Both quickly jumped back as Zach spoke out "well you can tell him hat recent witch events have made me very … normal'. The man chuckled "hmm lucky us … I bet you wished you had our eyes don't yah"!? Zach shrugged "I mean it'd be nice and all but wouldn't help me much". The man gave a cocky laugh "being an alpha would strengthen your blood … all you new wolves are so ignorant".

Zach took a step back "so you gonna kill me now or what"? The man stood up straight "no your not worth it now that your normal". He walked off into the night disappearing letting Zach fall back feeling his ribs healing. "god … I'm useless … they called me to help and I can barely fight a crazed beta.

He leaned himself against a tree "… some original I am … red … I need to be an alpha". He gripped the base of the tree crushing it "to protect them I have to be an alpha". He lost vision passing out as his wounds healed up.

(Next morning)

Voices penetrated the sound of silence "he had a shard of glass in his shoulder and didn't even notice". Zach opened his eyes sitting up with an ache "yeah I was pretty fucked up". Before he could finish a shape crashed into him "ZACH YOUR BACK"! Zach looked down seeing Stiles hugging him "hey dude … I missed you guys".

Scott joined in making the other figures in the room smile at the brotherly bond of the three. Zach pushed them off "so Deaton is a supernatural doctor and Jackson I gone … sweet". Scott went to ask him how he knew before Zach interrupted him "on my way here I entered back through all of the messages you guys sent".

Stiles gave him a huge punch to his arm immediately yelping at the pain. Zach acted hurt "I deserved that … and more … I'm sorry I avoided you guys I'm a real jerk". The clearing of a throat broke up the moment "guys … it's good that we have back up but the alphas just proved how little it did".

Zach stood up looking at Derek "don't worry I have a plan in he works … I'm gonna get stronger … I'm taking one of their eyes". The room went silent soaking up his words until a sarcastic voice rang out. "Oh such a great plan were saved" Peter asked around the corner giving his cocky smirk. Like lightning Zach went for his throat stopped by every Wolf in sight. He was inches from Peters face "… you better do some Chris Angel shit to make me trust you".

Scott, Issac, Boyd, and Derek all strained at holding him back "god damn who is his guy"?! A scoff came from Cora "not much … just a Beta trying to be an Alpha". Zach looked over at her "you know if you weren't such a bitch I'd be into you".

Both Scott and Stiles grabbed him "ok enough fighting your coming with us mom said you could stay with us". They drug him out taking him home "your coming to school tomorrow and you better be ready for some questions".

End

(AU- Hey guys I know I took a long time to get to the next season but I decided to work on two chapters and put them out together for a season premiere kind of deal. If I messed something up feel free to message me but please don't be a dick or I will not give any thought to it. When I finished the first season I got a lot of people messaging me thoughts about the story and it made me feel awesome to know people actually thought about it so deeply so I thank you. If you have any suggestions or ideas if love to hear them.

For the rest of the season I'm gonna try my hardest to make the chapters longer and more important so please just bare with me.)


	12. Unleashed

Unleashed

(McCall House 3:00)

Zach woke up on the couch rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up feeling across old and new scars as he got into his clothes. He wore a black shirt with a red button up that was unbuttoned. He had on new black jeans Melissa bought him when he got here along with new steel toed work shoes. "… I can't believe she remembers my size … heh what a mom".

Zach opened the door seeing Scott's new bike "he is going to kill me … worth it". He jumped onto it helmet nowhere in sight driving off into the night. He drove through the town flashing back to abusive nights and killer werewolves. "… why did I even come back" he slowed down pondering the past year. Before he knew it the bike wheel stopped at an old tree where Scott, Stiles, and him would hang out as kids.

He looked around remembering all the times they helped him from bad things. He continued driving as good memories piled on as he drove past Allison's old house remembering the first time they met. "… they are great … I'm never leaving them again … I'm not losing anyone else".

He looked up seeing the sun was out making him freeze "oh shit school … and I still have Scotts bike". He thought for a second as he sat in the forest smiling "I'm fucking back". He kicked off into a wheelie speeding through the forest. He came to the school's parking lot feeling a wave off ferocity hit him as two teens on much more expensive bikes rode past.

He parked the bike and heard a high chuckle from behind him "you haven't changed much". He looked back seeing Allison staring at him making him blush as he got off "I've always wanted one". Allison sat their for a second thinking as he stood in front of her "… I'm really happy you came back". She hugged him letting him feel her sincerity "… A…Allison … I missed you a lot".

She pulled away walking to class "by the way Scotts going to kill you". Zach smiled as a dark presence grabbed his shoulder pulling him back "Zach did you take my bike"! Zach turned around seeing a golden eyes Scott "ummmm… yes".

(1st Period)

Zach walked into class with terrified look on his face as be so with Allison in English. Allison gave him a cute smile "so Scott found you huh"? Zach nodded "… yes but he did things Peter couldn't dream of … how have you been … I'm sorry I wasn't here for you". Allison have a giggle "for what … killer Jackson"? Zach shook his head "… you know what I mean … I should've been here".

Allison saw a tear run down his face as class started "Zach … the last of your family died … you had every right to leave". Zach coughed falling forward hiding his tears "I wasn't here when one of my friends lost their mom… or almost got killed…. I was an idiot for leaving you guys". Allison felt a tear go down her face as she sunk in hugging him "… it's ok …I'm sorry I

wasn't there for you when you were so hurt".

Zach started coughing looking back up at Allison "I don't feel so good". Allison gasped as Coach Finstock walked in "Zach it is great to have you back". He started going through some names before Allison jumped up "COACH LOOK"! Coach looked over and saw Zach passed out with blood trailing out of his eyes "JESUS"! Coach ran over as Allison slipped out calling the one person she knew could help him "hey Derek it's me".

(1 Hour later)

Derek walked through the halls with Cora seeing Allison "where'd they take him"? Allison pointed over to the nurse's office "there waiting for a parent or guardian but he doesn't have one of those". Derek nodded walking into the room and grabbing Zach as the Coach grabbed him "and who the hell are you"?! Derek looked over "I'm his current guardian that he's staying with and I'm taking him to the hospital".

Finstock nodded letting Derek go "he told me Derek Hale or Melissa McCall was coming". Derek pulled out his license showing it to he aged coach "that good"? Finstock nodded as Derek picked Zach up running him to the car. Allison liked on in fear as hey laid him into the back "you better be ok".

Cora slammed her door "why are we so worried about some random beta"? Derek scoffed "he isn't just some beta … he's an origi … he's a friend". Cora scoffed "he doesn't look special … maybe he great alpha Hale was nonsense".

(The Loft)

Derek laid him down on the couch seeing black blood seep out of his ear "he had to of been poisoned". Zach lunged out throwing up all over the floor showing something the two Hales knew well. Cora was he first to speak "mistletoe … why the hell is he full of mistletoe"?!

Zach sat up wiping his mouth "I don't know but I feel a lot better". He stood up wiping blood off his face "someone knows who I am". Before any conversation could start an alarm blared "oh shit". Cora looked towards the door "what is that"?

Derek sighed looking to the door seeing it break open to the large Alpha from the hospital "trouble". The man smiled showing his red eyes and sharp teeth "ready for a rematch"? The Hales looked to Zach seeing he was gone making Cora growl "forget the beta". She ran at Ennis hoping to cut him down. "CORA WAIT" Derek watched as the Alpha choked slammed Cora cracking the floor.

Derek growled ready to fight before a woman with razor sharp toe claws "you're fighting me". She started with kick up slicing at Derek who dodged perfectly. She kept kicking up at him hoping to cut him down. Derek grabbed her leg to throwing her against the wall watching in slight fear as she twisted landing on her feet.

Kali jumped up grabbing a pipe breaking it off the wall spinning it around her. Derek growled slashing at her. Kali rolled over his back piercing the lead pipe through his chest and the floor.

Zach stood up hearing her getting killed "you can do this just make a witty joke and fight". He felt his body shake in fear as a third man walked in. "Are you all finished … just listening to that was exhausting"?

Zach froze as a the leader spoke "no no no no … he is gonna kill them"! He slapped himself making his body move. He stepped onto the railing "you forgot someone you freaks"! He jumped down digging his claws into Ennis making him roar in pain. He then quickly used Ennis as a launch pad tackling Kali using all his strength to break he through a column.

A snap could be heard as Zach's shoulder shattered from the grip of Deucalion. The older man threw him toward the window cracking the glass. Before he could get up a iron clad set of teeth sank into his shoulder holding him down. The Hales gasped seeing a black dog crushing the already broken should of Zach.

(At the School)

Allison just got finished telling Scott what happened with Zach "we'll figure it out after school right now I have detention". Scott nodded as she walked away "we just can't get a break". He walked away finding Stiles going through the same conversation. Stiles sighed "we just can't get a break human sacrifice, Alphas, and now this". Scott needed "he'll be fine we just need to make sure he has a school to come back to".

Stiles cocked his head "why … WAIT do you smell a bomb oh God they're a bomb"! Scott smacked his arm "dude…no lol over their". They both looked towards the front of the building seeing he twins staring them down. Stiles gulped "I wish you just smelt a bomb… ok you deal with them and I'll deal with the human sacrifices".

Scott got a snarky grin "scared of the twins aren't you"? Stiles spun on him with a comedic face "oh God yes".

(The Loft)

Deucalion finished his speech "we'll be seeing you… and Original". Zach looked up as the dogs grip let go "what is it"? Deucalion snapped his fingers making the dog leave "I do hope you get better at staying in school". Zach's eyes flashed blue "THE SCHOOL" he leapt into action running out the door past the alphas.

(The school)

Scott and Isaac walked down the hallway smiling "I think we made them pretty mad". As Isaac spoke they turned the corner to see the twins standing there. "Yeah I think we did a good job" both twins roared. Isaac was the first to roar back as Scott grabbed him "we can't take them". Isaac scoffed "yeah we can" as he spoke one of the twins kneeled down as the other encased his arm in his twin.

Both of them stepped back as they formed a massive alpha "oh god". Isaac ignored Scott pulling his claws out "we can take him". Scott grabbed him pulling him away "are you crazy RUN"" Before they could leaves the hallway the massive beast grabbed both their necks throwing them across the hall cracking the ground. Both teens jumped up transforming "guess we have to fight".

(Outside the school)

Zach ran into the main entrance bending the door frame "SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU"!? Watching him run into the building "should we go in and stop him"? Deucalion lifted his hand stopping her "let's wait and watch Kali".

(With Zach)

Zach ran through the school navigating using his nose and ears "I hear you". He looked into the hallway seeing both Scott and Isaac being thrown around. "Fuck … I'm gonna something a little bigger than a fist". He sped back to the weight room looking over everything "heh this'll be fun".

(With Scott)

Isaac's body slammed into Scott's throwing them down as the massive Alpha stood over them "oh god". As the super Alpha got ready to rip them in half a huge dumbbell slammed into the side of his skull. All the wolves turned to Zach standing with a large pipe with two fifty pound weight fit to it. "What's up ugly having trouble with some little betas" he reached back throwing another dumbbell at the beast.

The Monster swatted it away with ease running at Zach ready to steamroll him. Zach lifted the weight off his shoulder and smashed it against the alpha. The Monster fell back as another swing sent him flying back into the staircase wall. Zach jumped up intent on breaking the twins leg only to meet resistance. He looked down seeing the Alpha holding the weights back gripping the pole bending it down.

"Oh fuck" Zach met a strong fist that sent him into a metal bracket surrounding the windows. Zach scrambled up transforming "you hit like a bitch". In response a 100 pounds smashed into him sending him through the air crashing into the other two.

All three stood up ready to fight until a cane tapping the floor caught their attention. Deucalion walked in stroking past the betas and walking up to the twins pulling apart from each other. He slashed them across the face making both since "were leaving". He led them out past a stunned trio of betas. All three of them looked at each other until Zach spoke "let's get the hell out of here".

(Later at Scott's house)

Both Zach and Scott were sitting talking about what Stiles told them until a knock came from the door. "Come in mom" the door opened to a rain soaked Isaac "I need a favor".

(A few hours later)

Zach's eyes were lit up blue as Isaac Snoring rang throughout the guess room 'I'm gonna kill Derek'.

Zach got up dressing in some dirty jeans and a black hoodie walking out of the house. He walked through the city yawning "it's all so … familiar". He kept walking lost in thought as he stopped looking around "… where am I"? Before he could find out his cellphone rang out "JESUS SHIT FUCK"!

He calmed down looking down seeing a text from Chad "hey man we made some amazing progress up here … but I think it's time we come back … text me if something goes down … I himself at. He pulled up the conversation typing a quick message "hey … we got a big problem down here … but take your time coming down here … there is to much pressure here for Dylon to freak out". He put the phone back into his pocket sliding down the wall "… fucking snoring asshole … sleeps overrated".

As he stood up a high pitched whistle flew by his ear making him jump to the side hitting the ground. Zach jumped back blue eyes flaring looking up at an open window seeing a giggling Allison holding a small crossbow. "Did you just try and shoot me" he smiled as he spoke jutting out his claws and climbing the building. As he made it to her window Allison put the crossbow down "trust me if I wanted to hit you I would've". Zach chuckled as he fell through her window onto the floor "how'd you know I was out there"? Allison helped him up making him blush seeing she was wearing the shortest yet baggy shorts topped by a thin white t-shirt.

"Well Scott texted me when he heard Isaac's snores get louder and then a sudden door shutting". Zach chuckled "yeah … Isaac seems nice … but he sounds like a jet engine when he sleeps". Allison slumped back on her bed bringing up one of her knees "… hey Zach … is it bad I've been thinking about someone else then Scott". Zach stayed quiet for a minute "… well you both are in agreement that for the most part your on a … break I guess … if something makes you happy I say go for it and I know Scott in the end would agree".

Allison smiled laying down "well feel free to stay here and sleep on the floor". Zach smiled laying down using is jacket as a pillow no noticing the smile Allison was giving him.

(Mystic Falls)

Chad put his phone down seeing the message "… Dylon are you sure your ready"? A tall brown short haired teen with scars all over his arms and torso "I got this dude". He wore brown work jean with a beaten up Nirvana t-shirt. He had on torn up brown boots. Chad smiled as they looked out seeing a crappy white van. Dylon sighed "their gonna be pissed we disappeared". Chad nodded "yeah … but their not our pack … and Zach is … if we don't leave and he dies we'll regret it for the rest of our lives". Dylon nodded throwing a tattered rucksack onto his back "then let's get the hell out of here and beat the crap out of some Alphas".


	13. Frayed

**Frayed**

(Previously)

Chad put his phone down seeing the message "… Dylon are you sure your ready"? A tall brown short haired teen with scars all over his arms and torso "I got this dude". He wore brown work jean with a beaten up Nirvana t-shirt. He had on torn up brown boots. Chad smiled as they looked out seeing a crappy white van. Dylon sighed "their gonna be pissed we disappeared". Chad nodded "yeah … but their not our pack … and Zach is … if we don't leave and he dies we'll regret it for the rest of our lives". Dylon nodded throwing a tattered rucksack onto his back "then let's get the hell out of here and beat the crap out of some Alphas".

(Now)

Zach's eyes opened to a dark room void of any light "HELLO"! He walked around trying to find anything to help him figure out where he was. He walked for what seemed like hours until he came upon a shadowy figure. "Hey where the hell am I" he ran up to the figure seeing him turn around. Zach froze "what the hell … who are you"? The shadow gave a grin showing off razor teeth and scarring all around his familiar face. "I'm you … well a part of you … im what's gonna protect your friends". Zach growled making his blue eyes illuminate the room "... your not me … i can feel it from you … the bloodlust"! The dark Zach struck like lightning grabbing the blue eyed Zach's throat "not yet but you'll become me … an Alpha". His eyes went blood red as his hair grew long and thick like a lion's mane, his hair then became snow white as his face morphed into a much more defined and terrifying version of Zach's transformation. Zach froze as he threw him down making him sink into the floor screaming "NO LET ME GO I WON'T BECOME YOU"!

"ZACH WAKE UP" a strong slap made Zach jump up grabbing the throat of Chris Argent slamming him into a wall. Argent grabbed Zach's hands gently "calm down Zach your safe here". Zach stayed still frozen in thought before dropping Argent "i'm sorry … i didn't mean to i swear". Zach backed up falling back onto a nightstand breaking under his weight "I won't do it … I WON'T BECOME YOU"! He flew off the ground breaking through Allison's window falling to the streets below. Argent ran to the window seeing Zach run down the street running on pure instinct. Argent looked back to the room "... stay out of it Chris … we have bigger problems".

(With Zach)

He ran for what felt like hours until he stopped frozen in thought until he looked around "... i'm home". He walked into Scott's house seeing Scott and Isaac all sitting on the couch waiting for him "hey guys". Scott stood up quickly "dude where the hell have you been we thought you left town"?! Zach rubbed the back of his head "sorry … i've been staying at … Allison's while the human lawnmower stays here". Scott got deadly serious "why have you been at Allison and not Stiles house"?! Isaac looked away whispering loudly "i'm not that loud you dick". Zach backed up "Scott calm down … every night for the past week i leave at night and just walk … i always seem to find my way to her building". Scott grabbed his shirt pushing him against the door "i don't care that you been with Allison … i have no right to be angry about that … i'm angry because that's the Alpha's place". Zach froze "... oh my god … and i have been putting them in danger by being there".

Scott nodded "... we have to try stopping this whole thing … i'm going to talk to Deucalion and … we have to hurry because … Derek's going to attack them tonight". Zach went rigid "it'll be a bloodbath". Scott nodded "... we have to try stopping this without anyone dying … i'm going right now to talk this out". Both Isaac and ZAch jumped grabbing Scott's arms "not alone your not … were coming with you as back up". Scott nodded "but i only have one spot on my bike so one of you is gonna have to meet us there". Zach smiled "you and Isaac go … i have something i have to get in case a peaceful solution doesn't work". The other two nodded leaving the house as Zach pulled out his phone sending a message to a random number. "... i have to … i have to stop thinking about that other me … i can beat a little psychotic tendencies".

He left the house intent on saving his friends "a guy like Deucalion won't care for peace … but if i give his pack something else to focus on then the others can at least survive this whole ordeal". From the shadows a voice spoke "we got the plan … now let's go play the bad guys". Zach smiled '... the dream sparked an idea … become something else … make the Alphas focus on the wrong thing … make them scared'.

(With Scott)

Scott and Isaac sped to the apartment building the Alphas were staying at intent on talking this out. He drove through the buildings rundown area going over a walkway that cracked under the pressure of the bike. He parked the bike taking his helmet off seeing the blind Alpha standing in wait for him. Isaac looked uneasy about the whole thing "shouldn't we wait for Zach or something"? Scott shook his head "the more people I bring the more likely he'll think were here for a fight".

Isaac grabbed Scott's arm "if those goes south then we will be fighting". Scott sighed "I know but … Zach has been more … violent … he wants to protect everyone so much he's willing to kill one of the Alphas for that power… and i can't let that happen". Isaac looked down with a defeated face "i agree … let's go". They walked up to the blind Demon Wolf stopped by his voice "you didn't come alone".

Scott stepped forward "I know … this is Isaac he just came…". Deucalion raised his hand stopping Scott "i wasn't talking about Isaac". Scott looked over seeing Derek, Cora, and Boyd "you knew i would come … SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE"! DErek snarled already transformed "NO… just him and only him"! Deucalion chuckled "now how do you think a blind man ended up here". All of them gasped as concrete being torn up made them change their focus to Kali sliding down a pillar. Before they could react a object hit the ground making the very earth shake as the fused version of Ethan and Aiden hit the ground. All of them looked around as Ennis slowly walked up the escalator.

Like lightning Derek ran at Deucalion to kill him only to be stopped by Kali flying towards him kicking him across the chest. Ennis roared out as both Boyd and Cora went to fight him only to be slapped away. Isaac growled seeing his friends being beaten around running at the monster twins. Scott groaned out shifting and backing up Isaac jumping behind the twins slashing him across the back. The twins reared back slamming Scott into the wall making it crumble under the force. Isaac quickly jumped at him giving a haymaker to the twins making him stumble only to catch the follow up attack and crack his arm with his grip. Scott coughed up some blood as he stood up not ready for Isaac's body to slam against him like a ragdoll.

Both of them were down for the count as Boyd got slapped to the ground as Kali rolled over Ennis's body to give a sharp slice to Cora. Derek grabbed at Kali giving her a strong punch leading to a knee to the face sending her back. Ennis roared out catching his attention as he held Boyd's throat. Derek stopped in fear of his beta being killed not noticing Cora running at Kali slashing her arm. Kali gave a fierce roar giving her a spinning kick making blood spatter from her mouth as her airway was cut off by the womens feet.

Derek was frozen as everyone was beaten looking up to Deucalion "now Derek all you have to do is kill the beta and you can all leave". Kali scoffed "why even deal with these losers their weak runts"?! Deucalion looked over to the bloody face of Scott "some have more potential than others… now what it'll be Derek family or … pack"? Derek looked between his sister and Boyd seeing the fear in both of their eyes.

Before anyone could do any more a voice rang out like a hero come to save the day "OR… we could just kick your asses"! Everyone's eyes and ears looked up to the platform the twins jumped off seeing three teens. In the middle was Zach giving a cocky smile as he shifted showing off his bright blue eyes and ferocious face. Next to him was a familiar face wearing steel toed black sneakers covered by blue jeans. He had on a red shirt that strained against the muscles that were growing. He shifted making his short orange hair grow into a wild mane covering his face making him tuck it back. His face was out of a horror movie as his eyes looked more pushed in illuminated by bright blue eyes that shined with anger. All his teeth were jagged and sharp making him look more beast than man. He jutted his claws out showing them to be more curved and much longer than any wolves.

The last teen was taller than the others but clearly more muscular than the other two. He wore black track pants with run down shoes with no shirt on. His body was littered in scars making him have an air of violence. He had neck length light brown hair with bright green eyes that quickly changed blue. His face was strong but thin with a scrappy beard. His claws came out making everyone confused why he wasn't fully shifted.

Isaac looked up at the trio "i know that's Zach but who the hell are the other two"? Scott gulped in fear seeing all of them clearly had killed before. "Well the one with the sunken in eyes is Chad … he left with Zach after his uncle died but stayed in Mystic Falls when he left … he's a Werelion". Isaac nodded processing a Werelion "... and the other … who is and why isn't he shifted"? Scott stared at the new person he had never seen before "I assume that's Dylon … but i have no idea why he isn't shifted ".

Zach took a deep breath along with his two friends "let's go boys… if your ready Dylon"? Dylon nodded taking some extra breathes "are you sure you wanna play this part … there's no going back"? Zach answered his question by stepping off the platform slamming into the ground "come on killing an original will give you some major credit". Everyone perked up hearing that making Deucalion look over to him "... kill him". Ennis smiled "with pleasure" he walked forward throwing Boyd away from them into a pillar.

Zach growled "won't be that easy you freak" he ran at Ennis both slamming into each other making the ground quake. Chad leapt off making it past the fight tackling Kali off Cora "try my speed ya foot freak". Dylon took one last breath jumping down staring at the twins "let's go you big bitch". The twins growled slowly walking towards him giving a cocky smirk not expecting a haymaker from the smaller wolf that broke his nose with ease.

Isaac pushed off the ground backing up "dudes packing some serious power in that punch". His words fell on deaf ears as Zach and Ennis clashed again this time grappling onto each other. Ennis gave a cocky laugh "you don't know what your messing with kid"! Zach chuckled as he threw his knee up catching Ennis's chest 'he's pretty sturdy' he quickly stomped down on the alpha's leg pushing it down letting him jump back. Zach chuckled "i got some new ideas from your friend". He tore off his shoes showing his bare feet sporting some sharp claws "round two".

Chad was currently dodging swift kicks and slashes backing him into a wall making Kali chuckle "nowhere to run". He scoffed "i'm a little more capable then the other betas" he pushed off the wall giving her a strong kick sending her back. He quickly jumped forward slashing across her chest making her fall back only to spin sending a sharp kick towards the lion. Chad caught the kick pulling her back slamming her into the wall sending spiderweb cracks throughout it. "Told you … those fast attacks won't work so well with me".

Across the way Dylon was thrown against the wall making a much larger hole than Chad created. Dylon tried giving more strong punches to the large alphas body only to meet another fist to his skull. He slid back with blood dripping down his face "i guess i would be left with the strongest one". He gave a deep breath looking up showing his eyes lighting up the room "time to show you a real monster". He broke down to his knee shifting into a regular wolf making the room confused. Isaac scoffed "he was scared to do a normal change … either he's new or a real loser". Dylon shut him up quick as his whole body bulked up and he slammed the ground cracking it. His body shook as he roared out in pain as his body shook "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM"!? Dylon stopped becoming static until his arms bulged out and his bones exploded from his arms covering him in blood.

Everyone grew silent even the two other fights as Zach stared at him intently "you good"? Dylon answered by roaring out catching a strong punch and delivering a punch that sent the twins back into the wall.

Zach smiled throwing his head back as Ennis tried to take his head off watching it pass over him. He quickly jumped up digging both his feet int Ennis's chest throwing him down "you thought the real threat was DEREK"! Zach quickly stomped on his chest feeling it break under the pressure "I'M THE REAL THREAT"! Everyone watched in fear and surprise as Zach took down an Alpha. Kali quickly tried to run to Ennis's for help but got stopped by a strong grip around her neck "not so fast". The twins roared out but couldn't do anything as Dylon gave him a bone breaking knee to his face.

Derek watched in wonder as they took down the Alpha's "they actually did it … they beat the Alpha's". Boyd and Cora were frozen in fear at the power they displayed "oh my god … their monsters". Scott wa the first to actually move "ZACH DON'T … if you kill him you'll never forgive yourself"! Zach stayed quite looking down at the beaten Ennis "... i know … but i'll finally be able to save you all". Before they could argue Deucalion cleared his throat "all this is quite breathtaking … but you all forgot one crucial detail". Zach looked up at him "and what's that … you going to actually fight"? Deucalion chuckled "oh heavens no … you three may be strong and by god different than the others … but you are fighting alpha's".

Before Zach could move without any sound a large black dog flew from the shadows catching Zach's throat slamming him down. Chad let go of Kali running towards Zach "ZACH I'M COMING"! He started to run but stopped in pure pain as a chunk of his shoulder was torn off and he was slammed against the wall with his arm being twisted behind him "not so fast beta you get to see a special spectacle … the death of an original". Dylon roared out losing his mind started to run at the black dog. He kept roaring until he fell to his knees "... what" he looked down as his rib poked out. The twins roared in his ear grabbing his ear and shattering the floor with his face roaring in his ear. The black dog tightened his grip as Ennis sat up coughing up blood "you'll never have my eyes". He went to slash his throat making Scott scream out in anger "NOOO DON'T"!

As the claws met Zach's throat a flash of light exploded next him sending both Ennis and the dog to the ground. Deucalion shifted his body realizing what had happened "YOUR EYES COVER YOUR EYES"! More flashes of light came from a unknown bowmen making Scott and Zach look up to see Allison firing arrows. Zach looked down to Ennis "... i'm sorry Scott but … I have to do this". In the confusion Derek ran over and grabbed Chad lifting him up and dragging him to safety. Isaac followed suit and grabbed Dylon taking him back putting pressure on his wound. Scott stared a Zach through the haze seeing him stand up slowly grabbing Ennis's head "ZACH NO"! Time froze with one loud snap and a loud thud of a body making everyone step back.

Kali screamed out running towards Ennis's "NOOO YOU BASTARD"! Before she could make it to him both the twins grabbed her pulling her away. Kali roared as they held her down "Kali … HE wants to see what happens". Zach sat up standing tall void of any damage "... i'm the alpha now". He looked up to the crowd with blood red eyes that emanated power making Alison fall back. Zach closed his eyes seeing the dark version of him smiling "you killed… now it's my turn to drive". His eyes opened with an evil glint to it as he smiled "witness the new me". His teeth elongated as his hair straightened out turning white becoming a long wild mess of hair. The hair blew in the breeze making his face shadowed only his red eyes being visible.

Deucalion smiled as Zach jumped forward showing his new shifted look "i guess i must fight". Zach was more defined than ever looking more graceful than vicious as his wild eyes showed only murder. Like most Alphas his shifted form was the same but it hid a violent beast locked away. Deucalion smiled as Zach was grabbed out of the air by Scott "ZACH STOP"! Zach looked over at Scott "if you wanna stop me then you'll have to actually try". Scott frowned "i'm not gonna let you kill someone". Zach chuckled stepping forward as he bulked up and his whole body became more hairy and defined. His face morphed more into a wolf becoming stuck between a full wolf and human. Scott shifted growling "i know your just scared of losing more people … this isn't you".

Zach growled out "you don't get it… i'm not the Zach you know and love … i'm the Zach that was born from his dark thoughts after his dear old uncle died". Everyone stared him down as he kneeled down ready take off "trust me the real Zach is really fighting to come out and save his brother … but i can't let him". Scott mimicked him "then I guess i'll have to help him out". Zach chuckled "you're no match for me … NOT A CHANCE" he rocketed off the ground seeing Scott do the same. They collided stopping in air fighting for dominance before they each flew back sliding across the ground. The evil smile of Zach left his face as he looked up seeing Scott look into his eyes with blood red irises. 'Scott's an Alpha … but i'm not dead' Zach fell back in shock. He went back to human making Scott run over to him in fear seeing his hair go black but stayed long and straight.

He kneeled grabbing him "Zach are you ok … or is this the other you"? Zach looked up at him "... it's regular old … non curly haired Zach… i'm sorry". Scott lifted him up looking at Deucalion "are we done here … or do more people need to get hurt"?! Deucalion snapped his fingers "were leaving … we will be seeing both Derek and Zach another time". The Alpha's left the pacl in ruins but not making it out unscarred themselves.

(The next day)

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS IF YOU CAN RUN THEN YOUR IN TRACK"! Stiles walked onto the bus seeing Zach sitting in the back seat next to Scott talking "like the ponytail Zach". The new alpha smirked "shut up about the hair and help me talk Scott out of going to this meet". Stiles plopped down "why wouldn't he go … i know what happened last night but is it that big a deal"? Zach shook his head "no it's not that … he isn't healing … i think i hurt him last night and it won't heal". Stiles looked over at Scott "why the hell aren't you healing … did you eat some wolfsbane"? Scott shook his head "no … now that Zach's an Alpha his attacks don't heal as fast". "What the hell are three talking about" all three of them jumped not even seeing Coach Finstock walk up to them? Stiles gave an awkward chuckle "video games … yeah we were playing video games last night".

Coach nodded "... ok… just sit there and be quite Stilinski … LET'S GET THIS BUS MOVING"! He blew his whistle walking away from the group passing one of the twins sitting across from Boyd and Isaac.

(Hours later)

Zach sat still as Stiles quizzed the loopy Scott 'i did that… is there really such an evil side to me'? He kept staring off into space as Stiles nudged him "Zach … ZACH" Stiles shoved him roughley. He jumped "WHAT THE… oh what's up Stiles… something happen with the twin"? Stiles shook his head "no … Scott is getting worse and … he won't back off the track meet". Zach looked over seeing Scott dipping in and out of consciousness "we need to get off this bus then". Stiles nodded "don't worry i'll get the coach to stop the bus you see if you can help Scott". Zach nodded letting Stiles out of the seat sliding over to Scott. "Scott … i'm so sorry … but let me take the pain away just a little". Scott tried speaking but just nodded letting Zach grab his wrist "thanks … we'll get you fixed up". Zach's veins turned black pulling it through his body making him wince as he kept pulling more and more.

Scott looked down at Zach seeing a small line of blood appearing through his black shirt "... stop". His voice could barely be heard but got answered by Stiles who plopped down pushing Zach to the side "i hate him … i really do hate him". Zach felt a pain in his stomach disappear ignoring it "well we gotta figure out something". Stiles sighed i'll call the girls maybe they can figure something out". Scott felt much better sitting up "how are they gonna help their all the way back in Beacon Hills"? Stiles scoffed looking back "they've been following us since we left … pathetic". He called the girls making multiple scenes that just made coach sigh shaking his head "ok… we have to get the coach to stop the bus". Zach nodded "i'll get him to stop even if i have to slash the tires from the inside". Zach stood up walking over to the coach with a wide smile walking to the coach "i got this".

(With Derek)

"HE'S AN ALPHA NOW… oh god i'm screwed"! Cora sighed "what's the big deal with him being an alpha … did you kill a friend of his"? Derek walked down the stairs "worse way worse… go on tell her what you did". Peter fell back onto the couch "... i killed his only living family in a fit of rage… his uncle". Cora stifled a chuckle "shit… he's gonna kill you the minute he lays eyes on you". Peter growled "... well that's one less Alpha to deal with … where are you going Derek"? Derek sighed "look the Alpha's are rethinking their strategy and the others are on a school bus … so i'm going out to see a girl and if you have a problem then you can take it up with Zach". Peter sighed as Derek left the loft "... i feel like he has some pent up aggression".

(With Zach)

Zach fell back angrily "i hate him ... nothing works … begging, threats, not even empathy … he's a monster". All three of them sat silent wallowing in pity "if you throw up then i'll throw up right back on you i swear to god". Stiles jumped up grabbing both their shoulders "... heeeeello Jared". He walked over to the empty seat letting a grin spread across his face that rivaled the grinch "hey buddy".

(Minutes later)

Students and bus drivers filtered out alike as Coach shoved himself out the window "JARED YOU SUCK"! The three friends made their way into the empty bathroom setting Scott down on the floor. On cue Lydia and Allison ran into the bathroom with nothing more than their purses. Allison ran over to Scott lifting his shirt showing it off to everyone making Stiles lean down "wait a minute … that looks much better than last time". Allison stood up "well if he isn't healing then what do we do"? Zach cleared his throat "well we treat like any other wound and we clean and stitch it up". Allison nodded pulling out a sewing kit "i can sew it up but he'll need a new shirt". Stiles jumped at the chance to leave the disgusting bathroom "Lydia and i will get it … i hate needles anyway".

The two left leaving Allison and Zach with the dying Scott "ok lets get his shirt off". Zach unsheathed his claws showing them to be more rounded and sharper "new claws … perks of an Alpha". Allison stayed quite as he surgically cut off his shirt and threw it in the trash "ok your up". Allison kneeled down pulling out the sewing kit looking over Scott feeling her heart quicken as the world slipped away forgetting Zach was there. She shook her head trying to put the string through the tiny clearing "come on … COME ON"! Zach stepped back seeing her crying until she breathed in sharply "I KNOW"!

Allison didn't see Zach anywhere only seeing her dead mother "Allison how do we treat this"?! Allison took another sharp breath "clinically … without emotion and staying calm". Even after her mother's talk and trying to breath in deeply she couldn't focus. The mirage of her mother kneeled down "what is stopping you Allison … WHAT"!? Allison visibly shook "Zach did this … i saw him crack someone's neck like it was nothing". Zach leaned against the wall hearing her '... i terrify her'. The deep voice in the back of his head scoffed 'we save them and this is what we get … our friends get hurt and they get no credit'.

Zach ignored the voice not noticing the lock of hair behind his head turn silver "Allison". She didn't answer making him kneel down blowing the mirage of the dead mother away "ALLISON"! She jumped looking at him letting him see the fear in her eyes "... it's me Zach … you're not the only one scared of me… but i know i'll be fine cause i have all of you". Allison smiled looking deep into his eyes "... i see it in your eyes … the fear … i'm not scared that your gonna hurt us … i'm scared that your gonna lose yourself". Zach felt a tear drop from his eye pushing her hair behind her ear "i could never lose myself … i have you". Allison calmed down feeling her heart skip a beat "then i'll be your anchor".

Zach pulled her in kissing her deeply making the world fall away leaving a dark voice 'she'll leave us just like the rest… we'll wait for that … the moment all these promises are broken'. They pulled away from each other as Allison got the string through "ok … lets save our friend".

(A few minutes pass)

Scott woke up feeling an odd sense of hope and an awkward jealousy in the back of his head. Stiles came back with the extra shirt letting all of them leave the dirty bathroom "i'm glad we're all back to normal". Zach and Allison shared a glance laughing at each other "yeah… we'll get through this". They all saw a crowd shouting screaming at both Boyd and Isaac beating the life out of the twin. Both Scott and Zach ran over seeing Isaac had a deep bruise on his face stopping "Ethan hit him …". Scott yelled at Isaac as Zach pulled Boyd off the bloodied twin slamming him against the bus "HE'S BEATEN"! Boyd growled at him "that didn't stop you now did it"!? Zach look deep into his eyes showing blood red eyes making the beta back down".

Coach sighed yelling at everyone "GET THE HELL ON THE BUS… the meet has been pushed back a day for the weather so we'll be staying at a hotel for the night". Everyone sat in the bus with Scott in the back with Isaac and Stiles as Zach and Allison sat with each other in the middle slyly holding each other "i'll talk with Scott when we get back home … i don't expect him to be happy … but i know he'll understand".


	14. Motel California

**Motel California**

(Quick note: This chapter might be little shorter than most just because this specific episode all happens in very quick cuts)

(Previously)

Zach's eyes opened to a dark room void of any light "HELLO"! He walked around trying to find anything to help him figure out where he was. He walked for what seemed like hours until he came upon a shadowy figure. "Hey where the hell am I" he ran up to the figure seeing him turn around. Zach froze "what the hell … who are you"? The shadow gave a grin showing off razor teeth and scarring all around his familiar face. "I'm you … well a part of you … im what's gonna protect your friends". Zach growled making his blue eyes illuminate the room "... your not me … i can feel it from you … the bloodlust"! The dark Zach struck like lightning grabbing the blue eyed Zach's throat "not yet but you'll become me … an Alpha". His eyes went blood red as his hair grew long and thick like a lion's mane, his hair then became snow white as his face morphed into a much more defined and terrifying version of Zach's transformation. Zach froze as he threw him down making him sink into the floor screaming "NO LET ME GO I WON'T BECOME YOU"!

As the claws met Zach's throat a flash of light exploded next him sending both Ennis and the dog to the ground. Deucalion shifted his body realizing what had happened "YOUR EYES COVER YOUR EYES"! More flashes of light came from a unknown bowmen making Scott and Zach look up to see Allison firing arrows. Zach looked down to Ennis "... i'm sorry Scott but … I have to do this". In the confusion Derek ran over and grabbed Chad lifting him up and dragging him to safety. Isaac followed suit and grabbed Dylon taking him back putting pressure on his wound. Scott stared a Zach through the haze seeing him stand up slowly grabbing Ennis's head "ZACH NO"! Time froze with one loud snap and a loud thud of a body making everyone step back.

Zach pulled her in kissing her deeply making the world fall away leaving a dark voice 'she'll leave us just like the rest… we'll wait for that … the moment all these promises are broken'. They pulled away from each other as Allison got the string through "ok … lets save our friend".

(Now)

The bus transporting a full classroom of students stopped outside a rundown motel where Coach Finstock was holding a handful of keys. "OK… somehow we found a motel that will take all you sex crazed teens so pair up and DON'T BREAK ANYTHING"! Teens walked by grabbing keys from the angry coach walking to their rooms. Stiles, Zach, and Scott grabbed their own room key walking from the group. Lydia stayed back catching the attention of Allison "is everything ok Lydia"? The redhead looked across the motel "i have a real bad feeling about this place". Allison rubbed her back "hey it's only for one night i doubt it'll be a big deal". Allison walked away leading Lydia to the room not hearing the scared girl "a lot can happen in one night".

(With the boys)

Stiles was laying down mumbling about needing snacks "that's it i'm raiding the vending machine". He left the room not noticing Zach staring out the window seeing a shadowy figure standing in a field only showing bright red eyes. "Hey Scott … come here for a second i think someone's out there". He didn't hear an answer looking back seeing Scott staring intently in the mirror "you ok"? Still no answer as Scott wiped the steam from the mirror stepping back "SCOTT"! The teen jumped at the loud yell from his face "WHAT … what is it"? Zach looked back out the window seeing the eyes were gone "... it's nothing i thought i saw something".

Scott walked looking out the window not seeing anything "... hey did something happen when I passed out"? Zach froze sitting on the bed "... i was gonna tell you when we got back to Beacon Hills … but you should know". Scott sat with him "... you and Allison kissed … when i passed out i was half aware". Zach sighed looking over at him "yeah … i really tried not loving her but … it's Allison". Scott chuckled "i can't pretend to like it … but with you being an Alpha now and clearly having some dark part … i think it'll be good for you". Zach smiled putting his arm around Scott "i promise i would never hurt her … Scott i know that you two will always love each other". Scott felt a tear roll down his face "i know … and i know that we'll be together again … i don't mean to be rude but i know you … and you'll meet someone that you'll love more than anyone".

Zach chuckled "i'll just chalk that up to jealousy … i love you man… your my brother". Scott hugged him close "just don't break your promise or i swear i'll kick your ass". Zach stood up "well i'm gonna give you some space … i'm sorry this happened". He left the room shutting the door behind him. A wave of disorientation hit him making him fall against the railing "what the hell"? He looked around seeing the same red eyes that he saw in the field "... who are you"? Before he could get a good look at the figure a strong blunt force smashed into his head knocking him out.

(With Stiles)

Stiles walked down the stairs seeing Boys grabbing some snacks from the vending machine "hey Boyd i see you also got hungry". The large werewolf just stared at him with his resting angry face seeing his candy bar got stuck". Stiles jumped "OOO that sucks but don't worry i have a patent technique for this". He rolled his sleeves up ready to shake the machine before Boyd struck like lightning breaking the glass of the machine. The angry teen grabbed two of his candy bars and walked past Stiles. "Or you could do that…" he quickly grabbed handfuls of snacks running back to the room leaving trails of candy.

(With Allison)

Currently the raven haired beauty was showering away the blood and sweat from earlier hearing the door open. "Is that you lydia … did you get the clean towels" she didn't hear any answer opening the curtain to a dead eyed Scott. "SCOTT WHAT THE HELL… what are you doing"? The blank face stared over her body "what's the big deal nothing i haven't seen before"? Allison covered herself up "that's not the point … just leave please". Scott gripped the sink cracking it "now your with ZACH … only for him huh". Allison gave him a sad look "he told you … well even if we weren't dating or whatever … you need to go". Scott stared at her looking over the room "... what … i'm sorry". He kept mumbling as h slowly walked out past Lydia who held some towles.

Allison stepped out drying herself off "something's weird going on". Lydia turned on her "your telling me … i just found out that this place counts the number of suicides that happened here". Allison's eyes went wide "wait … how many have happened"? Lydia stayed quiet for a minute "198 … and they had a plastered on the wall like a trophy"

(Same time with Zach)

Zach opened his eyes seeing only blurs "where the hell am I"? He stood up rubbing the dirt from his eyes "a field". He saw that he was a long ways away from the motel laying dirt and tumbleweeds. He walked for a while making his way closer to the motel seeing red eyes pop up around him. Before he could do anything the red eyes disappeared making the dust swirl around him. "No …. NO" he looked down seeing him surrounded by all his friends corpses with blood on his hands. He saw all the slashes and bite marks littering everyones body "NO…. what did i do". He wiped around his mouth looking down at his hand seeing more blood.

His long hair blew in the wind blinding him in white "this wasn't me … right"? He heard a gasp come from behind him making him spin to see Allison. "Zach … what did you do … their all dead". Zach ran up to her holding her face in his hands "NO NO this wasn't me i swear …. I would never hurt you guys". Allison quickly grew pale with lifeless eyes "how could you kill me … i thought you loved me"?

Zach pulled his hands away feeling his claws slowly pull out of Allisons throat "I… I did this". He fell back looking around the field seeing his dead friends crying to himself "... i did this".

(Back with Allison)

The two girls walked back into the room after figuring out the motel was trying to kill the werewolves. "We need to get the boys out of here" she put her phone away after texting Stiles. Within seconds Stiles burst through the door "what's going on why'd you want me here alone"? The two told him everything making Stiles sit there for a minute "well now that you mention that i did just see Boyd put his fist through the vending machine". Lydia sighed " walking over to the nightstand "look we need to find the boys or someone has start exorcising some werewolves".

Stiles grabbed the book seeing pieces of paper sticking out of it "what the heck". He started pulling out newspaper articles all talking about the suicides. Allison thought for a moment "if every room has a bible full of these papers". Lydia looked over to the room under construction "i bet the bible in the next room has the couple suicide in it". Stiles looked over to the door running out the door trying to get into the closed off area. Allison got behind him "that wasn't locked before".

Lydia scoffed "look we need to find the others and get them the hell out of here". Stiles agreed going to walk away before a high pitched whirring sound blared out from the room. Allison looked at the door "that sounds like a hand saw". Stiles appeared behind her "did you say hand saw" he quickly broke the door down. The three looked up seeing Ethan about to take a hand saw to his gut "ETHAN NO"! He ran over tackling the twin trying to pry the saw from him dropping it on the ground. Lydia quickly unplugged the saw as Stiles almost falls face first into the saw watching it slow to a stop.

Ethan quickly unsheathed his claws going to dig out his guts making both Allison and Stiles grab onto his arms. They wrestled with him throwing him against a space heater making him scream "... what the hell just happened". He looked around running out the room leaving the three to find the others. They all walked out of the room Stiles being the first to speak "ok well we need to split up … Lydia and I will get Boyd and Isaac while Allison finds Scott". The three nodded leaving each other.

(With Zach)

Zach wandered through the desert with the vision of his dead friends "no … no … no". He kept walking dragging his bleeding feet through the hot field as he kept groaning he didn't kill all his friends. He stopped falling to his knees as he looked over seeing himself with bloodied hands and flesh stuck in his teeth. He had long white hair with pure animal features topped off with blood red eyes. Zach looked back down at his hands seeing they were as clean as when he left the motel. He stood up "you killed them … you did this to my friends … i'll kill you"! The animal side of him smiled showing rows of teeth "but i am you".

They both felt their skin rip apart as a white as snow wolf emerged covered in its own blood from its own body. On the the other end of the field a wolf black as the night with dark red splatters covering him as his former body fell to the ground empty and bloodied. Both the wolves stood on their hind legs both looking at each other. Their red eyes shined as theri roar could be heard throughout california. They ran at each other making the ground quake They clawed and bit at each other like rabid dogs tearing off their flesh and exposing their bones

(Back with the others)

Boyd and Isaac sat in their room as the three non werewolf teens regrouped "i still can't find Scott". Stiles sighed "it has to be happening to him to right"? The girls nodded as Lydia spoke "it has to be if we can't find him … you said there was another flare right"? Stiles nodded "yeah i'll go and get it you guys find Scott". Before they could split up a light brought their attention to a gas soaked Scott holding the road flare. Lydia and Stiles quickly ran over to Scott assessing the situation. Allison stopped hearing a distant roar "did you guys hear that … it sounded like Zach". Lydia looked back "i didn't hear a thing we have to stop Scott". Allison stopped hearing it again "you go I know Stiles can save him".

Allison ran off ignoring Lydia's loud "WHAT" as she ran to the quiet roar jumping past some bushes. She sprinted hearing the roar get close but could hear it getting weaker until she slid to her knees scraping it badly. She ignored the pain as she sat next to a sleeping Zach who was drenched in sweat. "Zach… ZACH WAKE UP" she shook up violently seeing him in intense discomfort. She stopped "fire…. I need to burn him" she grabbed her small hand bag pulling out the lighter she used to help sew up Scott and quickly made it light up. She pulled his arm up and burned his arm.

(In Zach's head)

The Wolves kept fighting ripping at each other before out of nowhere Zach disappeared from the dream. The white wolf quickly shifted back to normal angry "NO I ALMOST HAD IT… I COULD OF BEEN FREED"! He kicked the dirt up in anger seeing he was hurt as strands of his hair went back to black "so … he is learning to forget me … she is a problem".

(In the real world)

Zach jumped up in a yell that made no noise making him cough "god … what was that". He looked around and his eyes locked on Allison already making tears stream out "Allison … it was a dream". Allison felt a tear come to her eye going to ask him what happened before a pulled her on top of him kissing her deeply. Allison felt the emotion in the kiss and quickly kissed him back letting her hair fall over them both. After a minute they seperated making Allison give him a chuckled "what was that for"?

Zach smiled at her "sorry … i was having a nightmare and … seeing you just filled me with relief". Allison smiled hugging him close "don't be sorry i'm just glad your ok". Zach smiled giving her another chaste kiss seeing her wince "what's wrong are you hurt". Allison pulling up her skinned knee being strained against her torn tights.

Zach smiled grabbing her knee and pulling the pain away continuing to pull the black pain into his veins. Allison kissed his cheek "the pains gone you can stop now". Zach smiled as her scrape disappeared and appeared on his leg. "I found out on the bus when I keep pulling the pain out I transfer the wound to myself". Allison was surprised seeing the scrape disappear from her and appear on him and then quickly healing. "Do you think it has something to do with you being an original"? Zach nodded "I think so cause I know Derek hasn't done it yet… so what happened".

Allison told him everything that happened remembering Scott "we gotta get back to them". Zach picked her up running back to the motel seeing the last few moments of a fire that Lydia pushed Scott and Stiles away from. Zach and Allison ran over helping everyone up "is everyone ok"? Scott stood up looking at Zach and Allison "... uh yeah … it's just gonna take some time to get back to normal". They all looked between each other then at the bus "... i'm sleeping on the bus".

Scott and Lydia quickly followed Stiles onto the bus to pass out leaving the new couple alone. Allison looked off "i feel bad for Scott …" Zach quickly went to speak only stopped by her lips. She pulled away quickly "i didn't say that i wanted to break up … if we are dating". Zach chuckled pulling her close "I know Scott will get back to normal … he just wants us happy". Allison blushed as he held her close "then your being my pillow on the bus". She pulled him along getting to the back of the bus letting Zach lay across the back seat. Zach felt the weight of the day hit him like a brick feeling more tired than he ever had been. Nother weight laid across him infiltrating his nose.

"You smell good" Allison blushed looking up at him seeing love in his eyes. "...You smell like hot dirt" she covered her mouth laughing seeing his stunned face. She quickly kissed him shutting him up as they fell asleep holding onto each other.

(The next morning)

"I don't even wanna know …. I don't wanna know … the meet has been canceled so let's get the hell out of here". Ethan came in sitting next to Scott "look I don't know what happened last night but i think you saved my life". Stiles peeked in between them "I saved your life but you know … semantics". Ethan ignored him looking over at Scott "i'm gonna give you some information … now that Zach killed one of ours ... either Derek or him take his place or we kill Zach". He left the two as Stiles sat with Scott while Zach and Allison sat behind them seeing Lydia take the coaches whistle. She blew into with her hand cupped over it showing it was full of wolfsbane.

Allison voiced everyone's thoughts "so every time coach blew it the guys all breathed it in". Stiles thought for a moment and quickly grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window as the bus pulled away.

"STILINSKI"


	15. Currents

**Currents**

(Previously)

Zach opened his eyes seeing only blurs "where the hell am I"? He stood up rubbing the dirt from his eyes "a field". He saw that he was a long ways away from the motel laying dirt and tumbleweeds. He walked for a while making his way closer to the motel seeing red eyes pop up around him. Before he could do anything the red eyes disappeared making the dust swirl around him. "No …. NO" he looked down seeing him surrounded by all his friends corpses with blood on his hands. He saw all the slashes and bite marks littering everyones body "NO…. what did i do". He wiped around his mouth looking down at his hand seeing more blood.

Boyd and Isaac sat in their room as the three non werewolf teens regrouped "i still can't find Scott". Stiles sighed "it has to be happening to him to right"? The girls nodded as Lydia spoke "it has to be if we can't find him … you said there was another flare right"? Stiles nodded "yeah i'll go and get it you guys find Scott". Before they could split up a light brought their attention to a gas soaked Scott holding the road flare. Lydia and Stiles quickly ran over to Scott assessing the situation. Allison stopped hearing a distant roar "did you guys hear that … it sounded like Zach". Lydia looked back "i didn't hear a thing we have to stop Scott". Allison stopped hearing it again "you go I know Stiles can save him".

Zach jumped up in a yell that made no noise making him cough "god … what was that". He looked around and his eyes locked on Allison already making tears stream out "Allison … it was a dream". Allison felt a tear come to her eye going to ask him what happened before a pulled her on top of him kissing her deeply. Allison felt the emotion in the kiss and quickly kissed him back letting her hair fall over them both. After a minute they seperated making Allison give him a chuckled "what was that for"?

(Now)

A ray of moonlight shined down in a bedroom illuminating two people sleeping in a bed. The smaller figure laid sprawled out on top of a larger figure with her hair shrouding the two hiding what happened underneath. Some giggling could be heard coming from the smaller figure as she lifted herself up. "I'm glad you surprised me tonight … this has been a fun week … but why haven't you slept at Scott's house".

The other figure sat up with her sitting back looking at him "... it's not because of us … it's … I killed someone in front of him". Allison gave him a sad look scooting closer "hey you did that so you could protect all of us". Zach stood up and walked over to his shirt "... I know that … but even if he was a monster … I can still feel Ennis's life slip through my fingers". Allison grabbed his shoulder turning him to her "hey I know what you did was hard … and it will follow you around for awhile… but that's what you have friends for".

Zach nodded with a faint smile "your right … i'm gonna go see Scott and try and make things good between each other". Allison smiled as she walked up to him kissing his cheek "good because I was just about to go all the way and it's too soon". Allison giggled at his face pushing him towards the window "now get going or my dad will catch you".

Zach jumped out the windom climbing down the wall landing on the sidewalk. Zach pulled out his phone calling Scott. A voice rang out from the phone "hey Zach I didn't expect a call from you … what's up"? Zach froze for a second stuttering out his response "hey where are you … I wanna get back to the way we were". The phone stayed silent before Scott answered back "yeah … we should talk … i'm over at the hospital giving my mom some lunch". Zach clicked the phone off and started his walk to the hospital taking his time as the night he killed Ennis ran through his head.

Zach looked up at the sky seeing it was already night as he got to the hospital "just take it slow". He walked up to the building seeing Scott about to walk into the building "SCOTT WAIT UP"! Zach ran over stopping at Scott walking inside with him "hey man sorry it took me so long to get here I decided to walk". Scott forced a smile "hey man … i'm sorry it's been so awkward lately … it's been a lot lately". Zach froze "... let's get our mom hr dinner before we have this talk … it's gonna be a long one".

Scott nodded walking up to his mom handing her the bag of food "some dinner for the long night ahead". Melissa smiled between the two "my two favorite sons bringing me dinner on such a long night". Zach chuckled leaning against the wall "but be honest … i'm your favorite son right. Melissa chuckled as a women walked up to her "can I please have something for the pain … it hurts a lot"? Melissa sighed "we can't give you anything before we give you a look over … the drugs could complicate matters even worse".

The women nodded sitting down in pain as Scott asked where all the patients were coming from. Zach sat with the women holding his hand out "I can help … just hold my hand and close your eyes". The women gave him a weird look grabbing his hand squeezing it tight "i'll try anything". She grabbed Zach's hand closing her eyes as he sucked the pain away feeling a great pain around his whole body. He felt his clothes scratch at exposed cuts that rapidly healed "see just some minor cuts and bruising". The women thanked him as he stood up and walked away catching up with Scott.

Before they could speak Ethan ran inside the building holding Danny "HELP SOMEBODY HELP"! Scott ran past Zach grabbing onto Danny "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"! Ethan growled back "I didn't do anything we were just hanging out and he started choking and coughing". Melissa ran over grabbing onto him "come with me and lie down on the bed the on call doctor is on her way".

Zach went to follow but stopped in place feeling eyes on him looking back to the entrance seeing shining eyes in the parking lot. He sighed turning around walking out the building "with this shit again". He stopped in the parking lot looking around "... well … COME ON OUT"! He looked behind him seeing the Alpha's hound growling at him "you don't scare someone like me". Zach kneeled down unsheathing his claws cracking the ground below him "let me show you a real monster".

Zach let out a low roar making he small pebbles around him shake and the cars vibrate as if they were in a storm. The hound backed down making Zach chuckle before he saw the hounds teeth pull back and fur get thinner. The animal ran back into the forest leaving Zach sitting in an empty parking lot. "ZACH" Scott ran over to him with Ethan helping him up off the ground patting him on the back. "You ok I heard you howl and thought maybe you were in trouble" Zach looked over to Scott. "I saw the Alpha hound and I roared at him to make him leave … but I saw him start to change back".

Ethan stared at him as he spoke giving him a fearful look "... well thanks for helping Danny". Before they could turn their attention to him a swerving car strolled through the parking lot catching their attention. Zach stepped forward seeing it swerve right going towards a car "WHAT THE HELL"! Zach ran over at breakneck speeds planting both his hands firmly on the hood of the car stop it in place. Scott and Ethan ran over to open the door to see no one inside the car. The only thing that sat on the seat was a petrified moth "what the hell".

(Later)

Stiles showed up with his dad to take statements from everyone walking up to his two friends standing next to Melissa. He led his two friends away from the adults "so the Darach is now taking Doctors"? Scott nodded looking back at his mom "didn't Deaton say something about healers being apart of sacrifice"? Stiles nodded "... but what about Danny with the mistletoe … he doesn't fit the description". Zach spoke up making them turn to him "maybe he was working on something … this dark druid isn't an idiot… maybe it's covering all its bases". Zach sighed "well if we're right about everything then we need to protect Melissa from whatever comes next".

(The next morning at Scott's house)

Melissa woke up to see Scott and Isaac sleeping at the foot of her bed "Ummmm guys". Both of them woke up in a flash standing up ready to fight. Melissa gave a small chuckle "what the hell are you guys doing in my room"? Scott explained they were guarding her to make sure she didn't get taken by the Darach. Scott turned to Isaac "it was your turn to watch over her". Isaac quickly turned back to him "no it was your turn to keep watch". Scott sighed "no it was your turn … I told you before I passed out". Isaac stopped for a second turning back to Melissa "It might of been my turn to keep watch".

Before any more could be said Zach walked in with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of orange juice. "It's fine guys I kept watch the whole night and made some breakfast for everyone so go get food". He handed the plate to Melissa giving her a quick smile "plus Melissa doesn't fit the complete M.O of a doctor". Scott chuckled "if you saw her last night you would know that she is just as good as a doctor".

Melissa took the plate with a smile "thank you Zach but you should get some rest … even for a werewolf you look tired". Zach paused for a moment "... this isn't the first night I haven't slept". Scott grabbed his shoulder "how long has it been since you took a real sleep"? Zach looked back at Scott with a guilty face "maybe a week … or more". Melissa jumped up "A WEEK … sweetie you need to go lie down right now and sleep". Zach turned away from the three standing at the door "... when I go to sleep … he shows up". He walked out the door leaving the group alone with theirs thoughts.

Melissa grabbed Scott's arm "watch after him … killing someone … even someone like the Alphas can cause trauma". Scott nodded leaving with Isaac to school "... i'll do my best … he won't talk about it but … I know he is replaying that night in his head". The two left the house making their way to school.

(With Zach at School)

Zach pushed through the doors walking through the sea of students ' _you lied to them … you hear me even awake … you just see me when you close your eyes'_. Zach shook his head seeing Allison walk up to him "hey Allison". She grabbed onto his shoulders looking deeply into his eyes "have you not been sleeping". Zach sighed "Scott told you about that didn't he … it's my problem I can deal with it". Allison tightened her grip "he told all of us even your pack … please talk to me … or someone… I don't want you to lose yourself in this". Zach growled out "I don't need anyone's help … I AM FINE"! He tore out of her grasp and walked away ' _oh my such anger … and to your girlfriend no less'_.

He quickly turned into the bathroom sitting against the wall "shut up shut up shut up … please". He closed his eyes as the voice grew louder ' _you can't get away from me … you took this power in an act of violence and this is your punishment'_. Zach stood up smashing his head into the tiled wall cracking the shower "SHUT UP"! The voice chuckled deep in his mind ' _i'll take control and kill all of them … your true nature'_. Zach breathed heavily feeling his own anger rise "I said … SHUT UP". A roar that shook the room got the attention of all the wolves in the school. After he stopped he felt light headed "... shut up". The room went dark as he passed out falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

(Later)

Zach woke up in the counselor's office with a huge headache "where the hell am I"? The counselor cleared her throat making Zach turn his attention to her. She smiled at him "Scott and your friend Chad found you in the locker room passed out". Zach sat up groaning "well at least no one else found me". The women leaned forward "They both told me you haven't slept in awhile … tell me about your nightmares". Zach scoffed "... ok … but you can't tell anyone … I know your supernatural aware". The woman nodded sitting back "you have my word that what you say stays with me".

Zach nodded "I've been hearing voices in my head … or just one voice really". He was cut off by the woman "have you seen this person in your dreams"? Zach nodded laying back down "its me … with long snow white hair … my eyes are permanently red … completely red … like a monster". Zach went over the dream he had at the motel struggling with certain details "... I'm afraid that if I lose to him … i'll disappear". He felt a hand rest on his shoulder looking up at the woman "from what I know … when you killed Ennis you created an alternate personality … he is everything you fear … anger, bloodlust, evil, and alone".

Zach sat up looking at her "if that is true then how can I beat him… how do I beat myself"? The woman gave him a sad look "that's something you'll have to find out yourself … but my opinion … stop fighting yourself … accept him … he is you after all". Zach nodded standing up feeling his phone vibrate "I will do my best". He looked down at his phone seeing a text from Scott 'Deaton has been taken meet me at the Animal Clinic".

(At The Animal Clinic)

Zach ran inside seeing Stiles' dad talking with Scott about what had happened "Scott what's going on". Stilinski sighed seeing Zach walk in "your boss has been taken … we're doing everything we can to find him". Zach nodded as the Sheriff walked out passing Stiles who ran in grabbing both of them. Scott looked at the Sheriff walking away "... we need to tell him ... he can't figure it out with only half the facts". Stiles spins on Scott with a concerned face "and get him killed by a monster"?

Zach grabbed Stiles' shoulder "we won't let that happen … if he doesn't know what's going on he might get caught up in this whole thing". Stiles sighed "fine … but he won't believe us without really showing him". Scott nodded "we'll show him … or atleast I will because Zach might scare him".

Zach put his hand up to his chest in mock offense "wow Scott… my red eyes won't scare him". The other two stifled a chuckle as a familiar Ms. Monroe walked in talking with the sheriff "please find my brother". Stilinski gave her a reassuring smile "we're doing everything we can to find him".

She smiled as he walked out letting her walk up to the boys "no officer can find my brother". Stiles scoffed "well then who can … and since when did you become the Docs sister"? Zach chuckled feeling an elbow from Scott as she answered "you need to talk to Lydia … she's the one who can find him".

The three boys looked between each other "then we need to get back to the school as fast as possible". Zach nodded walking out of the building feeling a headache surge to his head ' _you can act happy but really … really you want to scream_ '. Zach sighed walked away from the building 'you're right … I want all this violence to be over'.

He walked down the sidewalk towards school feeling the head ache subside ' _you and I want the same thing … so let me take over_ '. Zach chuckled to himself 'no I don't think so … co dependence'. The voice went away making the headache disappear "finally … some peace and quiet".

Zach ran the rest of the way to the school looking down at his phone seeing a text from Scott 'find Lydia at the school we're on the way'. Zach smiled getting on all fours and going as fast as he could breaking through the front doors. He looked around expecting to see Lydia hanging around.

He went around the halls looking inside classrooms until he sighed walking up to a group of students "have any of you seen Lydia Martin"? All of them shook their heads apologizing making him growl out walking away. He sat on the steps focusing on the sounds and smell around him 'where are you Lydia'?

He saw the others walk in "I can't find her anywhere … I'm trying to sense her out but it's hard with a school full of people". Scott nodded looking around "you keep trying to sense her out and we'll split up". They all nodded going their separate ways letting Zach be alone continuing to sense her out.

Zach's face twisted smelling a familiar scent "Cora". He stood up seeing the Hale walk up to the fire alarm pulling it. He watched her walk up to Coach's office standing there as Ethan walked out. Zach sighed seeing Lydia standing in the doorway as Cora walked in "really… she was right there the whole time".

He walked up as the door closed ignoring the alarm as he walked through the door to see Cora manhandling Lydia and Stiles telling her to stop. Zach quickly slammed the door shifting the attention to him "i'd listen to the man". Cora shifted her eyes to golden growling at him "I don't take orders from you". Zach gained a dark look as his eyes grew bright red with a growl that shot fear into Cora "if you don't let her go … I'll tear you in half".

Cora felt sweat roll down her face quickly letting go of Lydia "ok… i'm sorry". Zach's menacing appearance completely disappeared replaced by a smile "it's fine just don't do it again". The three of their faces dropped seeing him go back to a happy go lucky teen "somehow … that's scarier".

Zach chuckled as a scent passed by his nose "you guys go try and get Lydia all psyched up". Stiles stepped forward grabbing his shoulder "what are you gonna do ... what's happening with you lately". Zach's face dropped "... i'm working through it… but this is something different now go and find Deaton".

He walked out of the room walking through the hall throwing open the front doors "I smell him". He jumped into a four legged sprint running into the forest as he shifted chasing a blur in front of him. He bounded off trees catching up to the black blur before it spun around growling at Zach.

The red eyed teen looked down at the black dog "another diversion from Deucalion". The hound barked out at him making Zach growl "I'll show you a roar". Zach dug in deep feeling a rumble in his chest before a roar that shook the trees exploded out. The roar continued making the hound slowly back down and howl out loudly before his fur pulled back leaving an unconscious teen laying there.

Zach stared down at the teen with wide eyes "... what the hell"!

(An hour later)

Zach stared down Chad and Dylon with a sheepish smile "I know I haven't been the best Alpha … but I need some help". Chad punched him in the chest making him yelp "don't be an idiot… we know that these guys have been there for you way longer than us". Dylon growled out "but it wouldn't kill you to come out to the cabin".

Zach nodded in defeat "I promise I'll come help you with this guy… and with your control". The two nodded as they shoved the teen in the back of a beat up truck "call us if you need anything … anything at all". Zach smiled as they got in the truck "of course I will … don't kill him by the way".

He watched as they drove off smiling walking away from the parking lot pulling his phone out. He looked through it seeing what happened while he was busy "animal clinic … time flys when your roaring".

He quickly set out for the animal clinic running as fast as he could pushing thoughts of the teen he found away.

(At the Animal Clinic)

Zach walked in seeing everyone staring at him "sorry… I have had a weird day". Zach's eyes passed by Scott seeing guilt written across his face. He ignored it walking over "so have we found out where Deaton is"? Stiles nodded pointing down to the two maps "Scott and Allison found a map in Argents loft and I … stole Danny's telluric current paper". Zach made a go on gesture making Stiles nod "we looked at both and we think Deaton is at the bank".

Zach thought for a moment letting a grin spread across his face "then let's get going what are we waiting for"?! Scott grabbed his shoulder "Derek's plan didn't work … the alphas are gonna be there any minute". Zach's face dropped slightly "well we have three werewolves here… one of has to go get Deaton". Scott grabbed his helmet "I can get Deaton while you go back up Derek… we can save everyone".

Zach gave a megawatt smile as they all ran out of the clinic "then let's stop talking and get going". He jumped in the back of Stiles' jeep along with Cora and Lydia "you guys will get the power back on and i'll create a distraction". They nodded as Stiles burned rubber peeling out of the clinic making their way to the loft. They quickly got there watching Zach jump out the back sprinting inside.

He ran up the stairs building up momentum as his hair grew back and his claws extended 'no one dies'. As he ran he gave a quick punch to the wall grabbing a large brick as he slid into the hallway looking at the twins. He growled as they held his teacher at claw point "hey assholes you better watch yourselves". Zach reeled back throwing the brick breaking it across Aiden's face and tackling Ethan into the wall.

Derek and Isaac looked over with a smiles as Zach spun around throwing Ethan across the hole loft breaking across the desk. Isaac ran over taking their teacher from him as Zach caught Aiden out of the air and threw him at his brother. Zach roared out shaking the room as he ran through the water. Kali felt her eyes burn as she kicked Derek back jumping over slashing Zach's ankle open.

He roared in pain as Derak grabbed her throwing her back "you're fighting me"! Zach hit the ground as a massive fist connected with his skull sending him into a concrete pillar breaking his head through it. The massive voltron wolf lifted him by his neck growling in his face before dunking him under the water. Zach felt his lungs take in water making him struggle against the large grip. He was lifted out of the water only for him to be slammed back down making Boyd yell out "get off him"!

He jumped at the large wolf only to be swatted down like a fly making Zach growl out "you son of a"! He was pushed under the water while the massive wolf beat his head in ' _let me at him_ "! Zach felt his blood spew out into the water as he lost more and more air 'no… you'll go to far'. He felt his vision get blurry and his chest trying to explode outwards ' _we can't die here … I won't kill him_ '! Zach's body went limp feel the water fill his body and slowly kill him 'don't … kill him'.

His body came to life as his eyes grew bright red and his hair turned bright white ' _deal… see I can be reasonable_ '. The twins hand cracked as he was pushed back letting Zach sit up in his long haired glory. Everyone stared at him seeing he became much thinner and had long white hair with razor sharp teeth poking out. He became much paler and had longer claws "it feels good to have a breath of dirty air".

The twins jumped forward through the water only to swipe at nothing as Zach jumped up high. He landed behind the monster twisting around slashing at his legs making him fall down roaring in pain. He lunged out knocking him back and slashing at his arms making blood fill the room. Kali growled out spinning through the air kicking at him only to gasp as he caught her leg "none of that".

He spun her in the air and smashed her down into the ground knocking the wind out of her. He turned back to the twins slashing down at their face giving him a deep cut over the bridge of his nose. His body froze looking down at the twins as a scream rung throughout his mind "you said no killing"! The white haired Zach gave a dark smile "he's too dangerous to keep alive… sorry for breaking the promise".

Before he could slash down at him Boyd yelled out stopping everyone "they got it back on"! The large twin jumped back onto the steps as electricity coursed through Zach making him roar out! He fell back with wide eyes and an open mouth making Isaac look over at him with a grossed out face. Zach fell to his knees as his body slowly went back to normal and his hair fell out letting the short curly hair become free.

He fell against the pillar with heavy breathing as he laid in the water ' _NO I WAS SO CLOSE_ '! Kali stood up grabbing Derek's body "get over here and let's finish this already"! The twins now back to normal ran over grabbing Derek. Kali spun around lifted Boyd dropping him on the extended claws of Derek. Zach's eyes widened seeing the large boy become impaled on his friends claws.

The alphas dropped the two walking off "you have to the next full moon to kill the rest… or i'll do it myself". Cora ran past them seeing Boyd jumping to him holding him in her arms "no no don't die". Stiles ran over grabbing Zach "hey man are you ok… are you still with us"? Zach gave a light nod as tears streamed down everyone's face "i'm alive… but do I deserve to be"? His eyes closed as he passed out making Stiles sigh out give a large sigh.

(Later)

Zach felt his eyes open letting him hear metal chain jingle around him "what's going on"? He looked up to see all his friends staring down at him "guys what am I doing chained up"? Scott walked forward kneeling down "Zach… you almost killed the twins … with a happy smile". Isaac stared at him with a guilty expression "if it makes you feel any better… Deatons ok". Zach leaned up pulling at the chains "so you lock me up"!

Derek steamed forward grabbing him "you need to tell us what's going on with you… ever since Ennis you have become different". Zach's eyes flicked to everyone landing on Allison who had puffy eyes "... i'm going crazy". Stiles scoffed "Zach you have always been crazy… but not like this". Zach chuckled falling back "I… I have a voice in my head… it's me but all the bad parts".

Derek nodded stepping back "... MPD … you have two different personalities… the beast and you". A low chuckled caught Zach's attention watching as Peter strode forward "what a situation … maybe we should take a closer peek inside". Zach's eyes lit up staring down Peter "you better back off or these chains won't be able to hold me". Peter's hands flew up in surrender "calm down … if Derek goes inside your mind… maybe we can know more about this other you".

Allison broke her silence "this is crazy … Zach's not crazy… he has tried protecting all of us". Derek looked back with a focused gaze "that doesn't mean this other him wants to protect us". Zach felt a tear run down his face "... do it… look inside my mind… the other me… wants nothing more than to murder everything".

The room filled with gasps as Derek nodded "ok… get ready thi is gonna hurt". His claws extended out "i'll try not to kill you". His claws dug in behind his neck making both of them look to the ceiling.

(Inside Zach's mind)

Derek looked over a burned field surrounded by luscious land "what the hell"? A deep growl made him turn to a massive white wolf with blood all over it's fur. Derek stepped back "this is the other Zach … he's a monster". The wolf chuckled leaning closer to Derek "you can try to kill me… but the weakling couldn't do it either". Derek felt a claw slash at him throwing him back into a fire.

(Outside)

Derek flew back hitting the ground making everyone gasp helping him up. Scott pulled him close "what happened … that was barely a few seconds"? Derek stared down at Zach "... a large white wolf… like a creature from a horror story". Zach nodded knowing the wolf "I fought him at the motel… but … it's too strong". A loud scoff made them turn back to the two betas of Zach's pack.

Chad strode forward "so you really are in trouble… why didn't you tell any of us"?! Chad lifted Zach by his shirt staring him in the eye "why didn't you tell us"? Zach gave a guilty look "... I was so focused on protecting everyone… I didn't think my problem was a big deal". He dropped to the ground "well it is… and we're gonna watch over you until you beat it". Zach stared up at everyone "wait… your all here to help me"?

The group smiled at him excluding Cora, Peter, and Derek "of course dude… you're our alpha". Scott and Stiles kneeled down hugging him "you are the closest thing either of us has to a brother… we won't let you do this alone". Allison fell forward hugging him making Scott look away with a guilty face "I don't even have to tell you why i'm helping". He smiled at his friends "ok… I assume you guys will keep a rotating watch over me"? Scott nodded pulling out a large collar "we will with Derek taking first watch… but you have to wear this".

Zach took it seeing it was a high voltage shock collar "why do I need this"? Isaac piped up "at the loft … electricity is what turned you back to normal". Zach nodded clasping the collar around his neck "so if I go crazy… then you'll give me a shock". They nodded as everyone walked out excluding Derek "we know you can beat this". They left him as Derek grabbed a chair sitting in front of him "Deaton told us the only way… is for you to kill him".

Zach nodded sitting back "ok then I guess… i'll see you when I wake up". He fell into a lull as he stared at the large white wolf "let's get going". His body grew into a large black wolf with pristine fur. They ran at each other smashing against each other mid air as they fought for dominance.


	16. The Girl Who Knew too Much

**The Girl Who Knew too Much and the Boy Who Knew Nothing**

(Previously)

The group smiled at him excluding Cora, Peter, and Derek "of course dude… you're our alpha". Scott and Stiles kneeled down hugging him "you are the closest thing either of us has to a brother… we won't let you do this alone". Allison fell forward hugging him making Scott look away with a guilty face "I don't even have to tell you why i'm helping". He smiled at his friends "ok… I assume you guys will keep a rotating watch over me"? Scott nodded pulling out a large collar "we will with Derek taking first watch… but you have to wear this".

Zach took it seeing it was a high voltage shock collar "why do I need this"? Isaac piped up "at the loft … electricity is what turned you back to normal". Zach nodded clasping the collar around his neck "so if I go crazy… then you'll give me a shock". They nodded as everyone walked out excluding Derek "we know you can beat this". They left him as Derek grabbed a chair sitting in front of him "Deaton told us the only way… is for you to kill him".

Zach nodded sitting back "ok then I guess… i'll see you when I wake up". He fell into a lull as he stared at the large white wolf "let's get going". His body grew into a large black wolf with pristine fur. They ran at each other smashing against each other mid air as they fought for dominance.

(Now)

Shaky hands grabbed at Zach's face calming him down as he spun in his bed "Zach… Zach wake up"! His eyes shot open to Derek who stared at him with concern… I guess he took round… what is it now"? Derek sighed sitting in his chair "by my count… a couple dozen… let's go through it again". Zach nodded "so Deaton has been helping me with power… what truly counts in my soul".

Derek spoke next next "and your pack has been training with you and going back to the basics of control". Zach put his third finger up "Scott and Stiles have been scouring the internet and asking questions to anyone that can give them". Derek growled out "even Deucalion… your a puzzle… what about Allison"? Zach felt a faint blush "focusing on anchors… and her dad has helped with any knowledge his family knows".

Derek punched the wall "damn it… and me going in with you hasn't been very helpful… how does no one know anything"? A voice spoke out through the vault door "well i'm glad you moved him out of the loft… but I think you forgot someone to ask". Zach scoffed as Peter walked through "what would you know"? Peter chuckled staring down at him "not me… your past… none of us now much about originals but maybe that has something to do with it".

Zach threw his hands up "well the only people that know about originals are in a desert town… and I doubt any of them know much". Peter chuckled sitting down "what about your family… do you remember your parents"? Zach shook his head lightly "I… I didn't get to meet them… I was barely alive when they passed". Peter gave him a large grin "well then let me enlighten you".

Peter looked up at Derek "I've been telling a lot of stories today… and it made me think of another pack that was apart of the council". Derek's eyes widened "his parents pack… I didn't know much about them… other than they had much more than werewolves". Peter clapped his hands together "well then … let me tell you one of the few things Talia told me … your family past".

Zach nodded paying close attention getting comfortable on the metallic floor "ok… tell me about it". Peter smiled going into a loud voice "it happened more than… well quite a while ago in this very town".

(Many Years Ago)

A tall man with curly black hair stood with a tall thin women that shared his long curly black hair. They stood in front of all the alphas of the council including Talia Hale "i'm so glad you two could make it". The man stepped forward in a black business suit and held up his hand showing off a ring that had a vicious wolf engraved on it. He looked around him "well one of my youngest betas lost their life to these hunters… so both my wife and I believe we need to talk about it".

The woman nodded in a tight black skirt and matching top along with black tights disappearing at her thighs "we both think a sign of peace is needed". Ennis growled out slashing at the pipes "so they kill our betas and we just ask for peace"!? The man looked over with a serious red gaze "if we go to war with the Argents… then many more of our family will die". He stepped forward seeing the three men standing behind the two alphas step up to him. Ennis growled out "you don't know what it feels like to lose your own"!

The man stepped forward grabbing Ennis by his shirt "just because our family is varying doesn't mean I don't feel the knife in my heart when they pass". A calm voice spoke out "stop this fighting… we need a united front… not a three way war". The man looked over to see Deucalion "you are right… but I stand by peace". Deucalion smiled nodding his head "I agree fully Fenris … if one of the bloodiest wolves here can agree with peace than that means something".

Fenris chuckled "please Deucalion just call me Alexander … that wolf is long gone". Talia spoke up making the room quite "Ennis please… if we can organize peach then we won't have to worry about our families". Kali caught their attention "I heard that your beta killed one of their own as well". Ennis growled at her "that was an accident … and didn't deserve for him to be cut in half"!

The final women sighed "those Argents follow a code and he broke it… I'm not saying he deserved it but we can't retaliate for that". He looked back with anger in his eyes "and what about your beta… tell us what happened"? Alexander gave a sad sigh "he was a werebear … he lost control when the moon came out and attacked a group of teens… he killed two". It became quiet until the women spoke up "we miss him with all our being… but we can't in good conscious blame them".

Ennis walked up to the metal siding shoving his claws in to it "well I can… they treat us like animals… so I'll give them one". Before anyone could stop him he tore a spiral into the building making everyone give a gasp. The two business alphas turned around "we will not be apart of this … we can't".

Talia jumped forward grabbing Alexanders shoulder "what do you mean… we need as much help as we can get"? The woman looked back with a smile patting her stomach "... we have a little gift coming soon". Talia and Kali clapped their hands together jumping forward "how could you not tell us… when are you expecting". She blushed pushing her hair back "in roughly seven months… were moving a little up north". The women smiled as Deucalion gave a quick hug t Alexander "congratulations… if you need anything … please tell me".

(Present)

Derek grabbed Peter stopping him "so they left for Zach… what does this have to do with him right now"? Peter sighed looking over at him "she kept in contact with Talia… and we quickly found out what was happening".

(8 Months after the meeting)

Alexander stepped forward lifting a loud baby in his arms "he's so active … he'll be so strong when grows up". He pulled his ring off placing it in Zach's hand "this will be yours one day". A loud noise broke their moment making Alexander look back "ok … you go now and be good with your uncle". He handed the baby to Zach's uncle with teary eyes "you take care of him ... for us".

The older man nodded walking back to his truck and driving off "he will have a good home". Alexander walked off facing his old friends "Deucalion … what happened to you"! The group of them stared him down holding his wife by the hair. "We want the great Fenris… or we'll kill your wife". Alexander lifted his hand holding the ring in his hand "take this Deucalion… give it to Zach". Deucalion caught the ring out of the air "so you'll just lay down and die… boy have you fallen off".

Alexander kneeled down as his wife spoke out "we were your friends… why do this". Kali looked down at her "because… when you heard what we did… you would have come to us". She looked at her old friend "you'll pay for this… one day". Deucalion pocketed the ring "I will give him this ring… on your behalf". Enni stepped forward and slashed open Alexander's throat "pfft …. Fenris".

(Present)

Zach sat still feeling an anger rise in his chest "so they killed them … how do you know that for sure". Peter shrugged "that's what Talia told me… but the important thing is the last thing she told me". He leaned forward making Zach sweat with anticipation "when they had you … she told us that you were twins". Zach's eyes flew open "I have a brother … or sister somewhere out there"? Peter nodded with a large grin "and we can't ask your uncle what happened … so that's two things to check out".

Zach nodded standing up "Deucalion has some things to answer for… when we make a plan for him… chains or no chains i'm going". Derek nodded sitting back "then we need to get you focused… let's go for round 40".

(Days later)

Scott sat with Zach watching him closely "hey I have a question… about Allison". Zach looked up with an awkward smile "go for it". Scott looked away scratching his chin "has she been weird lately… like distant"? Zach shook his head "no she has been here as much as possible … but she had something to do today". Scott sighed scratching his head "if I… let you out for some air could you check on her"?

Zach gave a large smile "I would love to get out of here for a bit… are you sure"? Scott handed him the controller "give this to her and it should be fine". He threw the chains to the side and patted him on the back "I don't want her doing anything crazy". Zach nodded rubbing his wrists "no problem… I don't think anything bad will happen".

(Later)

Zach walked over to Allison's building combing up it as Chris walked outside "where's he going"? He felt a pair of hands around him pulling him through the window "what are you doing here"! Zach looked up with scared eyes as she placed the blade close to him "I wanted to help you and I needed fresh air".

She sighed helping him up hugging him closely "it's good to see you outside of the vault". Zach tilted her head up kissing her deeply "you have no idea how much I need this". She smiled as she hugged him more breathing him in "i'll let you help". She pulled him along into her father's study "look at the map". He stared down at seeing her pull out a map "... it's just a map". She pulled out a black light showing him new icons "there are more marks than there are victims".

He pointed down to a circled one "so this must be his next target… are we gonna go"? She held up her knives "well I am… are you coming"? Zach frowned "I don't think i'm gonna be popping the claws until I get everything under control". She gave a large smile grabbing both his hands "then we'll just get you some new claws". She pulled him into a room filled with gun cases and knifes.

He looked down at her "you seem very excited for this… have you been planning this"? She gave him a smirk "sometimes being the only one that uses weapons gets boring". He chuckled walking up to a few cases opening them wide. He pulled out a long black metal bolt action rifle "I like this one". She smiled grabbing a clip showing him how to do it "pull this back and fire and the repeat". He nodded slinging it over his shoulder placing a jacket over it "i'm kind of excited".

She gave him a large smile pulling him outside down to the parking garage as they both sat in the car. She pulled out her phone "so Mr. Westover was taken … and the only current connected to the school is an abandoned building". He nodded sitting back as they drove getting texts of different situations unraveling.

They parked outside the large abandoned building pulling out their weapons "should we call Scott"? Allison looked over at him with a smirk "what… you don't think we can handle this"? He sighed as she stepped out of the car "this has to end badly… but hey who knows maybe this can all end today". He stepped out pulling the rifle out cocking it back "ok … let's go get him". She stared at him holding the rifle "I want you to know… you are so hot with a gun". She giggled walking forward as his face heated up "let's go".

They walked in looking around the large warehouse "wait… I smell blood … straight ahead". She nodded getting low along with him as they walked out staring down a white eyed slashed up face. It screamed out making both of them jump as it loomed forward at them "get down"!

Zach pushed Allison away as he aimed forward firing a bullet missing by a mile "yeah I was scared of that". Chris fired two full clips out watching as the monster ran away letting them see the dead teacher. Zach pulled the gun down looking over to Chris "so you aren't the darach … damn it"! Chris looked back "of course i'm not the darach … and why do you have my hunting rifle"?

Zach looked down at the gun "I wanted some new claws… sorry if we messed your operation up". He strode forward grabbing the gun "next time … aim, breathe, and fire". He took the gun from him handing him a beretta pistol "and don't use my rifle". He walked off with Allison running after him "we need to talk". Chris looked back "no you should be in bed or at school not following me around".

Zach stayed behind looking at the gun aiming at a crushed beer can on a metal barrel "aim, breathe, and fire". He held it in both his hands aiming up pulling in a deep breath "don't shoot that here"! Chris grabbed him dragging him with the two argents "we don't need you missing and it hitting something important".

Allison looked back at him as he pocketed the gun in his waistband "sorry… but I think I would've hit it". Chris scoffed as Allison stuck up for her boyfriend "so you have been lying to me for two months"?! Chris looked back with fire in his eyes "Allison … I don't think you should be talking about lying". Zach growled out "hey… another teacher will be taken tonight and all of them are at the recital".

The two of them stared at him before Chris sighed "get in your car and meet me at the school". They nodded jumping in the car and driving off "are you ok … you don't need to go back to the vault"? Zach sighed shaking his head "it's not like it can force outside of my mind … but just keep the remote on you". Allison nodded as she focused on the road "are you scared to transform"?

Zach gave a small nod "I know that transforming won't let him come out… but all I think about when I see my claws is the fear in everyone's eyes". She gave him a sad look reaching over grabbing his hand "... I wanna tell you something". Zach grabbed her hand staring at her "go ahead… as long as it's not about my marksmanship". She giggled as they drove into the school parking lot "... Scott and I kissed".

Zach's heart dropped as the words came out "... before I freak out… what happened to lead up to this"? She went through the story of when they hid in the closet "and when we stared at each other it just happened". Zach stared off into the distance "... what do you want me to say about that"? She parked the car and turned her whole body to him "I don't know… but I want you to know that I still wanna be with you… i'm happy when your around".

He turned to her grabbing both of her hands "well then I forgive you… the fact that you told me tells me you regret it". She leaned forward kissing him "thank you… I didn't want you to think I loved him more than you". Zach froze as she spoke "Allison… do you just say you love me"? She looked up confused "I think i've said it before… why is it a big deal now"? Zach gave a small kiss to her "because every other time was a crazy situation… and right now… it just seems better".

She gave him a large smile "well … I love you … you make me feel safe and secure … isn't that love"? He pulled her into his seat giving her a long passionate kiss "I love you… you make me feel in control". Before more kissing could happen the door flew open to Chris Argent "let's get moving … now"! Zach let Alison climb over him as they both were red in the face "of course". He hopped out walking into the school with them seeing a large crowd "well this makes it harder".

Zach looked over to see Scott nodding to him "the twins are here… and I see Scott and Isaac". They nodded standing in place waiting for something to happen as the show started "keep a lookout for something … off". Chris and Alison nodded looking around keeping tabs on all the wolves in the room. Zach notices Lydia walk out as the concert started in a normal fashion slowly building up to a ominous choir.

Scott and Stiles run out of the building making Zach take a large step towards the door "let them go… we need everyone ready". Zach looked back to Argent with a frown "... fine… but if something happens I'm going for them". Before Zach could continue a loud piercing scream pierced his skull. Every wolf in the room bent down in pain along with Zach who shakily held his hand up with blood pouring out of his ears.

Alison and her father kneeled down holding him "what's wrong is something happening"? Zach stared back at the door "it's Lydia… I can hear her screams coming from all around me". He focused hearing a much quieter screaming come from the main building "stay here and make sure no one dies". They nodded as he ran out of the room breaking through the main doors of the school watching as Stiles pushed against a door.

Zach ran up pushing him out of the way "let me give it a try buddy". He gave a strong kick to the door throwing it open and the desk to slide away. He ran in pulling out his gun from his waistband firing two shots into the back of their english teacher. She screamed out looking back with a focused gaze "you should have went for the head". Zach saw Scott on the floor and the Sheriff passed out. She raised her hand making the gun fly out of his hand "now you will pay".

She snapped her fingers making Zach fly back hitting the corner of the door frame making a massive dent. She grabbed the Sheriff and disappeared into thin air leaving the teens with a passed out Zach.

(Later)

Zach woke up seeing flashing lights and a puffy faced Alison holding his hand "what happened"? She looked up at him quickly hugging him "oh thank god… I thought something terrible happened to you". Zach leaned up with a pain in his head "where are Scott and Stiles… did they get to Derek"? Alison nodded "they went straight to Derek's loft and told him what happened". He smiled giving her a quick kiss "well then let's get going… we have to help them".

Chris came out from behind him grabbing his shoulder "your not healing… so you need to wait and think". Zach stood up as Chris slipped his gun into Zach's waistband "and don't let people find a gun with your prints". Zach nodded as he looked around watching people run around "is something happening other then someone dying"? Alison pointed to outside where a raging storm exploded around the school.

Zach felt a pit in his stomach "this has to do with the Darach… or we just have terrible luck". They walked through the school watching as everyone ran around trying to keep calm under all the pressure. Zach sighed pulling his phone up "we need to find out what's happening with the others". Alison nodded pulling her phone out as well "they said they were going to the hospital … somethings wrong with Cora".

Zach whipped his head to look at her "then I guess we're going to the hospital to help out". Chris grabs his arm holding him still "wait … if the Alpha's are there then we need to go and get some bigger guns". Zach pulls away from him "with how the roads are … it'll take way too much time to get to your armory and back".

Chris sighs holding up his keys "... i'll drive".

Zach smiles as the power goes out making his face go dark "wait… I hear something … it sounds like a growl". Alison grabs his arm looking at him with a confused look "how can you hear over everyone"? Zach pulls away from her as the growling got louder "how can you not hear that"?! Isaac came around the corner bumping into the group "whoa… Zach somethings going down at the hospital we need to go".

Zach jumped at his words "what's that growling… you have to hear it to"? Isaac stopped for a second before grabbing Zach's arm "nothing is growling". Zach pulled back as a scent passed his nose "you guys go… get to the hospital now". Alison yelled out to him as he ran to the back door "what about you"?! Zach looked back with a worried expression "I'll meet you there… but you guys need to go help".

He ran out the back leaving the group to worry about the teen 'where are you'?! He ran out into the rain as a strong hand grabbed him throwing him through the air. Zach hit a concrete wall making cracks spread throughout it. He looked up only seeing red eyes moving forward grabbing his throat. The shadowy figure lifted him high in the sky growling at him "what a weakling… surrounding yourself with these humans".

Zach reached for the gun only to be thrown through the air slamming into a metal railing bouncing over it. He fell for a few feet before landing on a bench breaking through it "who the hell are you"?! The figure dropped through the sky landing near him grabbing his shirt "how the hell did the great Fenris make such a weak child"? He went to give Zach a strong haymaker but howled in pain as a bullet shot through his leg.

Zach dropped holding the gun up and firing two more shots into the shadow before taking off running. Zach looked back seeing the red eyes chase after him on all fours "tell me who you are"!? Zach jumped over a railing falling towards the field rolling onto his feet and continuing his sprint. A mass swept him off his feet and threw him across the field landing in a pile of mud "you can't run from us". Zach looked up to see three figures surround him "please just tell me what's going on".

Lights came to life illuminating the figures showing off three different Zach's staring down at him "i'm the one that will win this little battles of wills". Zach stared at him in fear seeing the other two disappear. The white haired man walked forward as Zach lifted the gun "oh put that away… this is all in your head". Zach stopped with shaky breaths "what… what is going on with me"? The man chuckled reaching forward and grabbing Zach's throat "I can't take over … but I can take you away from the controls".

Zach struggled against his hands as he reached back and stabbed his claws into Zach's guts "now let's see what our instincts tell us". Zach lied in the mud as the rain poured down on him bouncing off his fur "ROOOAAAR"!


	17. The Overlooked and The Alpha Pact

**The Overlooked and The Alpha Pact**

(Previously)

Zach dropped holding the gun up and firing two more shots into the shadow before taking off running. Zach looked back seeing the red eyes chase after him on all fours "tell me who you are"!? Zach jumped over a railing falling towards the field rolling onto his feet and continuing his sprint. A mass swept him off his feet and threw him across the field landing in a pile of mud "you can't run from us". Zach looked up to see three figures surround him "please just tell me what's going on".

Lights came to life illuminating the figures showing off three different Zach's staring down at him "i'm the one that will win this little battles of wills". Zach stared at him in fear seeing the other two disappear. The white haired man walked forward as Zach lifted the gun "oh put that away… this is all in your head". Zach stopped with shaky breaths "what… what is going on with me"? The man chuckled reaching forward and grabbing Zach's throat "I can't take over … but I can take you away from the controls".

Zach struggled against his hands as he reached back and stabbed his claws into Zach's guts "now let's see what our instincts tell us". Zach lied in the mud as the rain poured down on him bouncing off his fur "ROOOAAAR"!

(Now)

Heavy panting and strong bounds could be heard through the streets as a massive black animal sprinted towards the hospital. The animal was as big as a bear and jumped up high landing on a car crushing it under him. It crushed it more jumping off it high into the sky landing on a rooftop running across them. Massive paw prints were left behind to be filled with rain as it jumped building to building.

It cracked the concrete as it landed on the street and tore down the road with wild red eyes. The beast skid across the concrete running into the parking garage of the building breaking down the metal door.

(With the others)

Scott flew across the hall landing with Derek holding his side "we can't win against them". Derek nodded with a loud grunt "then we run … and quick before they get even more angry". Peter held Cora as Stiles helped the others up running into a operating room. They all went to run through the room only to see Stiles hiding behind the door. Derek went to grab him as the twins walked through the door. Stiles struck out shattering the bat across the twins skull making him look back roaring out.

Stiles ran back to his friends as the twins stepped forward ready to kill the lot of them. Before anyone could move a rumble shook the floor making Derek kneel down listening closely "... MOVE"! The group jumped away as the floor exploded upwards letting them all see the massive black wolf climb through the hole. Scott stared at the monster with wide eyes "Zach… what the hell is going on".

Derek inched forward holding his hand out "Zach… are you with us"? The wolf looked back baring it's teeth. His eyes calmed down as he pushed Derek's hand on top of his head letting him pet him. Derek smiled before Peter walked back "we need to keep moving … let wolfy here fight the twins"! The wolf looked up changing his eyes to a bloody red growling at Peter making Derek jump back "go now"!

Before the wolf could jump at Peter the scruff of his neck was grabbed by the twins throwing him back into the wall. Scott slammed the doors shut locking it stopped as he heard a loud yelp. Stiles grabbed his shoulder "he can handle himself… we have to get Cora out of here". Scott nodded running with the others pushing Zach out of his mind "he'll win… he has to".

(With Zach)

The twins stepped forward kicking the wolf through the double doors making him yelp out as he slammed against the wall. The wolf jumped up baring his teeth as he slowly walked back letting the twins walk out. The twins stared down at him before roaring out shaking the building as he ran forward. The wolf jumped forward latching onto the large man's shoulder making him howl in pain.

He swung the wolf around feeling his arm tear with each move making him roar out as he slammed the wolf into the wall. The wolf flew back sliding across the floor jumping up with a focused gaze. The two monsters ran at each other jumping forward slamming into each other making a boom sound out. The twins flew back hitting the metal doors of the elevator watching the wolf land on the ground safe and sound.

The wolf looked on with sharp teeth as it ran forward ready to kill the large melded wolf. It jumped at them with it's jaw ready for the kill. The large man grabbed at a fire extinguisher and slammed it over the wolf's head. The canister exploded into a white cloud letting the twins escape the large wolf. The wolf cried out as it ran out of the cloud running through the halls with no destination in mind.

The wolf stalked around the halls like a looming beast ready to strike down at the first sight of life. It paced back in forth with heavy breathing and blood dripping from it's fur making a puddle under him. The wolf's ears perked up to the speakers in the hospital coming to life "will Scott McCall bring the one calling herself Jennifer to Mr. Deucalion… oh sorry just Deucalion".

Like a mission was implanted in his mind the wolf took off breaking through the stairwell door and ran down the stairs crashing into walls. It bust out into the first floor looking around sniffing the air. As a scent passed his nose making him run off to a different part of the building.

(With Melissa)

The nurse pulled down the large lever shutting down the power "ok I did what you asked… now what"? Deucalion stared at her with a sharp smile "you may go… look at it as a peace offering". As he spoke the door to the roof broke down showing the large wolf growling at the blind Alpha.

Deucalion stepped back with red eyes "I guess I will have to put you down Mr. Alexander". Melissa's eyes flew open jumping forward blocking the wolf from Deucalion "don't you touch him"! Deucalion walked forward giving her a strong smack that sent her back "don't think I won't kill you". The wolf roared out jumping forward grabbing the man's arm throwing him around.

His body was thrown back with a bloody arm "you mangy mutt… you'll regret that for the rest of your life". The wolf stood in front of Melissa jumping from side to side as blocking the blind man's path. Deucalion jumped forward letting the shadows hide his features as he grabbed the wolf by the neck lifting him in the air.

Melissa jumped forward slapping at the man's body "let him go right now"! Deucalion pushed her aside and threw the wolf letting it slide to the edge of the building. The wolf's bottom half dropped of making it claw at the roof trying to climb back up. Deucalion walked over with his glasses cracked "the witch got to you to… pity". He struck out kicking the wolf in the face making it fly off the roof "NO"!

Melissa slid to the edge looking down at the wolf lying lifeless on the concrete multiple floors below her. She spun around with tears streaming down her face seeing the blind man was gone. She sprinted off with tears flying off her face as she made her way to the large wolf on the first floor.

(With Scott and Peter)

The two men ran from the hulking monster that chased after them "that didn't last too long". Scott carried Peter through the hall ducking into a random room shutting the door and blocking it with their bodies. The two men breathed out heavily looking out the window seeing a black mass fly by. Scott jumped up running to the window looking down seeing the wolf on the floor blood all around it.

Peter spoke up making Scott look back "it was Zach wasn't it… he's dead on the concrete"? Scott nodded feeling a pit in his stomach "I shouldn't of left him… this is my fault". Before they could mourn the death of their friend the door cracked as the twins punched it "we need to leave".

(With Alison)

Alison and her father parked in front of the school along with Isaac "we have to find the others". They hopped out of the truck ready to run in only to jump back as a large mass slammed against the concrete with a sickening splatter. Alison and her father pulled out their weapons training them on the mystery mass. Alison stopped as she got a good look at the pile of fur "... oh my god"!

Her hand covered her mouth as tears spilt out seeing the large wolf "Zach… NO"! She ran forward falling to her knees grabbing at the wolf's fur "please no"! She pulled the wolf closer laying across its body "get up"! Chris and Isaac stared at the wolf with a sad gaze "Alison… we have to go". She looked back with a hurt face "no I can't leave him… he wouldn't leave me". Chris walked over hugging her closely letting her cry into his jacket "I know… but if we don't help more people will die".

She cried out louder as he pulled her away "fine… but we come back for him"! Chris nodded as they left the lifeless body of Zach. Isaac gave a last look feeling a tear slide down his cheek "I didn't know you well… but you deserved better". He ran in following the others wiping the tear off his face.

(Inside Zach's mind)

Zach looked on with sad eyes "ok you have had your fun… and now we're gonna die". The white haired Zach scoffed "don't be dramatic… we won't die from a fall like that". Zach looked back "then let me have control back so I can heal". The evil wolf looked over with a smile "I can't… that witch did something to us letting me mess with you… but she made it so I can't even take control". Zach sighed out seeing out his own eyes not able to move "so we're a animal running on instincts".

(In the real world)

The wolf's eyes opened lightly managing to stand up only to fall back to the floor yelping out. His leg was snapped cleanly in half and dangled from his body making it whine out. It dragged itself across the floor dropping to the ground behind some bushes. It curled up laying it's head across it's paw. He fell fast asleep letting the healing take over as the others fought for their lives inside the hospital.

(Later)

The wolf's eyes opened as thunder crashed down around him making him whine out. He got up walking out of the bushes with a healed leg and scarring all over his body. He walked across the parking lot getting inside the building shaking the water off. He walked through the dark hallway looking over to the elevator to see Jennifer in the elevator with a unconscious Derek. The wolf growled out making Jennifer back up "whoa boy calm down".

The wolf took off bounding towards the woman ready to take her head off as his eyes came to life. She stood up straight pulling her arms back and throwing a purple wave forward sending the wolf back. It slammed into a gurney as she sauntered over to him "you know … I could turn you back". The wolf bit at her making her sigh stepping back as the wolf struggled under the gurney.

Jennifer walked past him into the stairwell going up the stairs onto the roof "well… I guess you will be an animal for a while". The wolf tore at the gurney breaking it apart and going to run up the stairs only to hear a loud whistle. His ears perked up as he ran out of the building seeing Chris and Alison sitting in their car "come on"! The wolf jumped forward getting in the back as they peeled out of the parking lot.

They drove over to a empty road with Isaac and Peter sitting in the car watching as they all got out. Isaac stepped out as Peter disappeared at the sight of three people he didn't wanna be near "what happened"? Zach jumped out of the car shaking his fur dry only to become wet again as Alison spoke. "We saw Zach was gone and assumed he healed … thank god… but he hasn't changed back… where are Scott and Stiles"? Isaac stared at Zach with a confused look "well… they both went back for Derek and Jennifer".

On queue Derek pulled up quickly taking Cora from the others and putting her in his vehicle "Stiles is staying back to hold off the cops". Alison stepped forward with a worried look "where is Scott"? Derek gave her a sad look "he went with Deucalion … he thinks they'll be able to find Melissa and the Sheriff". Chris looked up with a worried look "wait… Melissa was took… I can't blame Scott then".

Alison stayed quite before looking back at Zach "why haven't you changed back yet"? The wolf just gave a cute head tilt making her freeze "Zach… you can change back right"? Derek stepped forward grabbing Zach and checking him over "... Jennifer said she did something to him… the Zach we know is locked in his head". Everyone stared at the wolf with worried looks "but… how can we get him back"?

Derek looked back at Alison with a sad look "Jennifer will have to do it… or she needs to die". They all stood silent as Derek took Cora back to the loft leaving the others to stare at the large wolf. Alison felt a tear come to her face as the wolf pushed her hand on his hand letting her pet him "we'll get you back". Isaac sighed loudly "well what are we gonna do with him… does anyone have an extra large dog house"?

(A few days later)

Zach ran through the forest with his tongue hanging out as he bound forward chasing a blur. Alison and Chris stepped out of the car watching him run off "this is … really weird". Chris nodded sitting against his car as a few shadows stepped out of the bushes "well at least he's nice". They looked back to Chad and Dylon along with a new person "hi i'm Nich… Zach saved me a few weeks ago".

Nich was a tall lanky fellow with neck length black gothic hair along with tights jeans and an even tighter shirt showing off his muscles. He also wore black boots matching the rest of his attire "I was brought to try helping Zach". Alison nodded pointing out into the forest "he's playing in there… I think he saw a animal and chased it".

Nich nodded running forward and diving forward turning into his black dog form running into the forest. Chad walked up with a sad smile "this has to be hard on you Alison… I hate the feeling of being helpless". She looked back with a fake smile "I know we'll fix him… but he's your alpha… I bet this isn't easy for you". Dylon nodded with and growl "if I knew where that witch was i'd kill her myself".

Chad grabbed his friends shoulder gripping it tight "we won't kill her… unless Zach says so". Dylon nodded as the four of them looked off into the forest with a sad gaze "at least he's having fun".

(With Zach)

The large wolf ran through the forest at great speeds jumping over a rock landing in the sunlight. He was considerably smaller and was now a normal wolf size letting him run faster at the animal. He jumped through the trees landing in front of a large coyote looking at it with his tongue hanging out. The coyote growled at him letting a light blue come to it's eyes making the wolf step back.

He leaned forward making his eyes come to life with red making the coyote back down. He trotted forward give the coyote a small lick across it's dirty face making it yip out at him. He gave a yip in return cleaning the coyote all over making the coyote fall to it's side with a light yip. As he cleaned her a black dog jumped out from behind the bushes making both the animals jump up.

Zach jumped in front of the coyote with red eyes staring down the blue eyed dog growling at it. Nich trotted over closing it's mouth letting him sniff him making Zach calm down and jump at him playing with him. Nich jumped around with him barking at him not getting any response 'he's just a wolf'. Zach walked back to the coyote who stayed close to him as Nich walked away barking out as he ran away.

Zach looked back giving a small nudge to the coyote making it lead him to it's home. Zach walked in seeing a small deer on the ground and the coyote lying down. He walked over curling up with it continuing to clean it. The coyote let out a small rumble as the wolf licked it clean making the wolf howl out. The coyote took it's turn to clean him curling up against his belly licking at his neck.

(With Alison)

Nich jumped out of the forest walking over to his pack morphing back as they handed him a blanket to cover up. He looked back at Alison "there isn't any sign of human… he's nothing more than just a wolf right now". She felt the tears she held back slip out "... I know… but when we get Jennifer this will end". Nich sighed stepping forward "I … i don't think he's coming back anytime soon". They all looked at him with a confused looks "he… found a female coyote andI think their … dating in a sense".

Alison looked into the forest with a chuckle "it's fine… kind of stings that he's cheating on me with a coyote… but i'll let it slide". Chris grabs her shoulder walking her to the car "well he can have his fun … you three should go back to sniffing out any clues". They nodded running back into the forest leaving them alone. Alison hopped in the car with her dad "... we'll get everyone back right"? Chris nodded reassuring her "once this is all over… I think Jennifer will probably turn him back".

(Later in the week)

Zach ran through the forest along with the coyote as a lone deer jumped through the trees with a bloody leg. Zach ran faster jumped over a broken tree chomping down on the neck of the deer snapping it clean. He dragged the deer back to their cave dropping it on the floor letting both of them tear into it. A loud howl perked up both their ears as they ate their food making both of them yip at each other.

They walked out of the cave seeing a familiar face staring down at Zach "so you truly went full wolf… even got a girlfriend". Kali looked down at him with an evil smile "I gave it some thought… and i'd like to bring your pelt to Derek as a gift". Zach stepped in front of the coyote baring it's teeth at the woman. His fur stood up as he grew larger staring her down growling out "oh come on … do you think you can kill me".

Before she could speak a strong bite gripped onto her shoulder making her cry out as the coyote flared it's blue eyes. Zach jumped forward as Kali slamming her to the ground as the Coyote landed next to him. He bite down on her stomach flailing his head whipping her around "GET OUT HERE"! The melded twins busted through the bushes slamming a log on Zach's back making him yelp out.

He dropped Kali as the twins pulled out a large syringe sticking it into Zach making him fall asleep. Kali stood up and kicked the coyote back into the cave "god damn it… get him locked up and bring him to the mill". The twins nodded still melded as they put a muzzle around Zach's snout and put a large metal collar on him.

They carried him through the forest dropping his sleeping body in a large cage "now stay". Deucalion walked out with is cane at spear point "did you hurt him"? The twins now apart shook their head "no we just used the sedative". He smiled looked down at the wolf "you will be a great back up plan… we better thank the witch". He pulled down a garage door closing the wolf in a dark room.

(The animal clinic)

Everyone sat around three ice water tubs with worried expressions "so we have to die… but not really die"? Deaton nodded his head look at everyone with a focused gaze "you'll be giving power to the nematon… which will bring a lot more monsters to Beacon Hills". Stiles scoffed "can't be worse than anything we have already seen".

Deaton looked at him with a serious gaze "you would be surprised about what you haven't seen". Scott piped in with a shaky voice "we have to do this… for our parents… and for Zach". They all sat quite with different expressions "well … you will have a darkness around your heart… like a scar". They nodded as they held onto their mementos as they went to get in the water "hey Deaton … what if beating Jennifer doesn't help Zach"?

Deaton sighed holding onto Scott's shoulders "I have a few ideas… but if this goes as planned then we will get our loveable goofball back". They all nodded as they were dunked under the water without any struggling.


	18. The Lunar Eclipse

**The Lunar Eclipse**

(Previously)

Everyone sat around three ice water tubs with worried expressions "so we have to die… but not really die"? Deaton nodded his head look at everyone with a focused gaze "you'll be giving power to the nematon… which will bring a lot more monsters to Beacon Hills". Stiles scoffed "can't be worse than anything we have already seen".

Deaton looked at him with a serious gaze "you would be surprised about what you haven't seen". Scott piped in with a shaky voice "we have to do this… for our parents… and for Zach". They all sat quite with different expressions "well … you will have a darkness around your heart… like a scar". They nodded as they held onto their mementos as they went to get in the water "hey Deaton … what if beating Jennifer doesn't help Zach"?

Deaton sighed holding onto Scott's shoulders "I have a few ideas… but if this goes as planned then we will get our loveable goofball back". They all nodded as they were dunked under the water without any struggling.

(Now)

Clawing and howling came from the locked up room here Zach was being held. Torn metal and fur scattered across the floor. He slammed against the cage bending the bars but not breaking anyone of them. He breathed heavily falling down barking at the door making the building shake before he passed out. Before he loses vision the garage door opens up showing off Kali and the twins staring at him.

Kali smiles as the twins walkover pulling out a syringe "now this will just ease your mind… and help you do what needs to be done". They gave Zach the mystery serum and led him out of the cage. They walked with him past Deucalion whom smiled at them "make sure to bring him back if the plan fails". Kali nodded with a long smile "don't worry with this little guy we'll kill them all no problem".

She leaned down to Zach rubbing behind his ear making him wag his tail "see he loves me now". Deucalion reached down grabbing her shoulder "do not kill him … I know he killed Ennis but right now he is our new pet". She nodded as he licked at her face making a faint smile appear on her face. They walked out making their way to Derek's loft with evil grins spreading across their face.

Ethan went ahead to make sure everything was going to be ready for them "I'll meet you at the loft". Kali nodded letting him run off as they walked through the forest "ok boy I want you to take down the tree". She pointed over to a large cracked tree that would fall to the road as her eyes lit up red making his turn red as well. He jumped forward bounding at the tree and slamming against it with his now massive body.

The tree snapped in half crashing onto the road blocking anyone from getting to the old abandoned mill. She smiled clapping her hands together petting him all over "what a good boy… now let's see if you can do it to your friends". They walked on making their way to the loft with every intention to kill everyone there".

(The animal clinic)

The three teens exploded from the water with heavy breathing "it's in the forest where we found the body". Scott coughed up water looking over to Stiles "we found it the night Peter bit me and this all started". Alison quickly wrapped a towel around herself "my mom and I almost hit someone that night and I saw it as well". Scott looked up with a surprised look "you guys almost hit me".

They all had large smiles on their face as they looked to the others "wait… what's wrong"? Isaac threw Scott a towel to warm himself up "you guys have been out a long time". Stiles looked up with a scared face "how long is a long time"? Deaton spoke up "16 hours … the full moon rises in 4 hours". Before anything else could happen a ring from the front door caught their attention as Deaton walked to the front.

Ethan stood their with a worried expression "I need your help … to stop Kali from killing Derek". Everyone peaked out with varying expressions "... what the hell would you do that for".

(An hour later with Zach)

The large wolf was guided up the stairs by Kali as they stepped in front of the large metal door. She broke the door open as Zach bound through jumping up tering the alarm off the wall with his teeth. Lydia and Ethan stared at Zach with fear "Zach… Alison told me you were a wolf now". Ethan looked over to her with a sad look "Kali gave him a special wolfsbane … for the next hour he's gonna be following Kali's instructions".

Kali stepped forward as Zach sat down next to her wagging his tail at her head rubs "so where's Derek"? Lydia looked back to Ethan "I think he had to get some groceries … you know the normal werewolf evening". Kali strode forward making Aiden growl out "she's not the problem". Kali looked back with a laugh "I think someone took their job a little too serious". Before any more arguing could occur the skylight broke with Jennifer landing on the floor "who's first". Kali jumped forward with a roar slashing at her letting the fight continue "i'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago".

Zach growled out growing to his large form with blood red eyes as he bound forward only to have a hand placed in his face. Jennifer spoke one word under his breath making him fly back into the wall. Lydia ran over seeing Zach's now naked body lied there on the ground "Zach your back"! He lied still as his eyes opened wide "I can move… i'm back … finally now I can execute plan save everyone's ass".

He stood up forgetting the fact he was nude as his eyes grew bright red "you fucked up Jennifer… for the next few hours I am at peace with myself". He ran forward as glass flew at Kali ready to impale her. Zach slammed the floor and threw a rock in front of Kali's face blocking the glass. Kali looked down seeing her body was still impaled all over making her fall forward presumed dead.

The twins roared out punching over Jennifer as she grabbed their neck and bent down snapping it clean. Zach froze seeing the melded twins fall dead "... she… killed them like they were nothing". She reached up only for Zach to back down "wiat… I can get Derek back here… I know you want him to help you". She smiled lowering her hand "good … but don't try anything funny… I didn't plan on killing you but I can".

Zach goes to the window giving a howl that shakes the building and rattles he glass making the two women cover their ears. He looks back at her covering his junk "would you mind if I went upstairs and got dressed while we wait"? She gave a nod smiling at him "go ahead… it's not like a sneak attack will work". He ran upstairs finding some tan jeans and a black shirt "this will work for now".

He walked downstairs grabbing Lydia and keeping her away from Jennifer "he's here … I smell him". Derek pushed through the door looking at the three of them "Zach … your back to your own self". Zach nodded as Cora ran over holding Lydia as Zach stood in front of them protecting them. Derek looked around "so you did this for me… I find it hard to believe".

Jennifer went through some convoluted story and plan that Derek went along with "i'll get everyone back". They walked out leaving the three of them making Cora growl out "we have to go find some help". Before Cora and Lydia could walk out of the room a sickening noise sounded out as the twins pulled apart. Zach thought on his feet "you guys get these two to Deaton and see if he can save them".

Cora looked over at him as they lifted the twins "what are you gonna do… we need as much help as we can get"? Zach smiled looking over to Kali hearing faint heart beats "I have plan… get going now"! They ran out as Zach slowly walked over to Kali kneeling down "ok… time to find out if this works". He pulled all of the glass out of her throwing them to the side as he grabbed her hand.

His veins pulled back her pain making him grunt "god damn who knew you were in so much pain". He continued to pull pain away as his eyes turned red along with his clothes "already bleeding through". Her wounds slowly closed as her breathing got louder and more stable "what". He finished when no more pain pulled away and his wounds healed as they appeared "guess I have a few perks".

She opened her eyes grabbing out at his throat only for him to catch it out of the air "what did you do"?! Zach pushed her hand down as he pulled her into his lap carrying her over to the couch "I stopped you from dying". She looked up confused "why would you do that … I have tried killing you all"? Zach set her down kneeling "because I killed someone you love… and it will haunt me forever".

She stared him down with wide eyes "how do you know I won't just kill you later"? Zach shrugged his shoulders "I don't … but Deucalion thinks your dead… and now you have a second chance on life". She leaned up with a hiss of pain "you're too naive… helping the enemy… how did you heal me"? He held up his hand grabbing her own pulling some pain back "i'm an original… or descendant of one".

Her eyes went wide "that's why you were our priority … that's some bad luck on our part". He smiled giving a small laugh "don't worry about it… leave this city and go find a new life". He got up before a strong hand grabbed his "what can I do to make it up to you"? Zach smiled pulling her up "well you can do two things for me… one of these days maybe you can do me a favor". She nodded with a careful look "and what other thing… you don't want me to help you kill Deucalion"?

Zach shook his head leaning forward "well the pervert in me would love a kiss". She growled at him "that's not happening… your way too young for me". Zach chuckled out "your right… and I have a girlfriend… then just the favor". She nodded standing up giving him a small hug "this is all you get kid". Before she could react a pair of strong hands lifted her off the ground by her ass before dropping her.

She froze as he laughed out running out of the building "been wanting to do that since we met". She yelled back something but it fell quite as he left the building with his jeans becoming tighter. He ran through the town jumping through the air shedding the clothes and landing in his wolf from.

He ran into the forest making his way back to the mill as a new storm raged on "I think it's time we had a bit of … teamwork". A small chuckle resounded in his brain as he stopped roaring in pain ' _this won't feel good_ '. His bones cracked and groaned as his body changed from it's previous form.

(With the others)

Scott stood with Deucalion as the ground shook with lightning "are you sure we're enough"? The blind man looked over to him "don't worry Scott I have a bit of … reinforcements on the way". As he spoke a howl that broke through the lightning reached their ears "and it sounds like he is on his way".

(With Derek)

The two adults walking into the distillery staring down the two wolves "Derek… what are you doing with her"? Derek gave him a sad look "believe it or not … i'm actually trying help you". Duke smiles throwing his cane to the side "well brother against brother… how American". He looked over to Jennifer "let us show these two why you had to kill 9 innocent people just for me".

His skin turned black as the storm crashed down illuminating his new form with caved in eyes and bloody eyes. Derek jumped forward slashing at Duke only to be thrown back like a insect "you'll have to do better than that". Jennifer built up her power and slammed it into his chest only for it to slide past him. He grabbed her throat tossing her back and quickly grabbing her hair "now kill her Scott".

He looked up at him with wide eyes "wait… I can't kill her she's beaten… we won". Duke grabbed Scott's neck with a smile "all you need is a helping hand… now turn into the wolf you are meant to be". Scott looked back as he rummaged in his jeans "I forgot to tell you something Gerard told me… Deucalion isn't always blind". He threw the flash grenades on the floor blinding the wolves.

(With Zach)

Zach stepped out with white fur along with a much larger body 'this is nice… I can feel the strength'. He jolted forward making massive footprints in the ground as he ran towards the distillery. He broke through trees and bushes as he slowly ran on his hind legs in a white furred version of Peter. His fur was vibrant and his snout was long letting him make an even louder howl than before.

He broke through into the clearing standing taller than ever before 'now we kill the witch… I can feel her magic still'. He looked on as a large wave of energy hit him making his fur go wild 'what the hell'. Jennifer fell outside the building as Scott looked down at her "stop the storm or i'll kill you … no matter the color of my eyes".

Zach ran forward on all fours silenced by the thunder 'sorry Scott I made a deal'. He saw Deucalion charge after her ready to slash her throat. But time stopped as a massive white wolf came from the side of the build with an open jaw. He barreled into Jennifer biting down on her neck tearing it open and snapping her neck.

Scott and Derek had wide eyes as they pair of them flew across the field landing with the lifeless corpse in his maw. He dropped the body looking up at the group walking forward as he slowly became human "hey Scott". Scott ran forward grabbing his shoulders "Zach why did you do that… you killed her"?! Zach gave a sad look "I made a deal with my other self… we work together if I kill her".

Scott stared at him with red eyes "... and you did it… you killed again". Zach grabbed his friend pulling him into a hug "you don't understand… I was trapped in my own mine… I took the chance to leave". Scott stopped feeling his friends shaky breath "... ok… but never again… we'll fix you". Zach nodded as he pulled back catching the jacket Derek threw him "thanks… being naked sucks". He wrapped it around his waist as the three of them looked back at Duke "now listen close".

Zach jumped forward grabbing Duke "where is my father's ring … I know he gave it you"? Deucalion nodded pulling a ring from his pocket "I meant to give it to you when we first met… but I saw the conflict you were going through and used it to my advantage". Zach swiped the ring from him quickly sliding it on his finger "did he really give it to you"? Duke nodded "he was my friend… I always planned to honor his last wish".

(The next day)

Zach stood outside of Alison's apartment rubbing his father's ring 'it's weird… I want to see her … but i'm scared'. His hand dropped forward giving a small knock on the door making him gulp down his fear. The door opened to Chris giving him a serious look "she's in her room… and I still have all my guns". Zach nodded with a nervous sweat dripping down his face "i'll keep that in mind sir".

He ran down the hall giving a small knock on the door "come in i'm just putting some stuff away". Zach slipped in with a smile closing the door behind him as he saw her with her back to him. She continued putting clothes and other things away "so what do you need dad… I told you i'm not hungry". She turned around freezing as she stared at Zach "Zach … you have some nerve waiting so long to show up".

Zach gave her a cheeky smile as he ran forward lifting her up kissing her deeply "just had some stuff to figure out". She kissed him back wrapping her legs around him before pulling back "what about the other you"? Zach raised his hand tapping the ring "he's been silent since I got this… I think my father had something similar". She smiled pulling him back falling to the bed "well then we need to talk about that Coyote fling you had".

He felt a blush rise to his face as she smiled at him "well I mean… do we have to". She laughed out pulling his lips to hers "I guess everything is working out for the best". He nodded as his hand slipped down to her legs "shall we celebrate"? A sound made him pause "your dad is loading his gun… should I run"? She giggled out pushing him towards the window "we can have dinner later".

He nodded jumping out the window climbing down the fire escape "dinner… well then I need to get some better clothes". He jumped down and started running to Scott's house with a large smile. He ran forward jumping over a fence landing in the forest covered in fur howling out 'man … everything feels perfect'. He ran forward going through the forest jumping from hill to hill making massive paw prints.

He jumped over a fence and made a huge leap up into Scott's room landing right on top of him. Scott throws him off looking down at the mud he tracked in "dude… why can't you use the door"?! Zach bit at his back pack that he left in Scott's room and carried it into the bathroom changing into his clothes. He walked out smiling at the dirt covered Scott "sorry man … I love running in wolf form".

Scott sighed sitting back down in his bed "well what are you doing here… I thought you were seeing Alison"? Zach walked over to his bed falling into it "well her dad pulled a gun … I have a question"? Scott looked over at him throwing him a towel "ask me while you clean off the mud thats all over your face". Zach chuckled wiping his face clean "... if you could get back with Alison would you"?

Scott stuttered making Zach chuckle "well … if you guys broke up and she wanted to … then maybe … I don't know". Zach laid back groaning "she wants to go on a date tonight… and I have no idea what that means". Scott punched him in the shoulder laughing "it means she wants a real relationship… just go and have a good time". Zach nodded looking up at him "well the other problem … I need something nice to wear".

Scott pointed to his dresser "take what you want… and get some new clothes later you bum". Zach laughed out jumping up and rummaging through his dresser "I will … but i'll be keeping the clothes for tomorrow as well". Zach ran out with Scott chasing after him "what do you mean tomorrow"! Zach ran down the stairs ignoring the screams of his friend "sorry dude gotta jet"!

He ran out the door bumping into Melissa catching her purse as it fell "whoa sorry Melissa". The nurse looked up at him with a happy smile "Zach… you never call me Melissa… what's up"? Zach looked down at her with a smirk "I don't know I guess… I never noticed how beautiful you are". He walked past her leaving her stuttering over her words as he walked away leaving the home.

He ran off into another part of town walking into Derek's loft "well I guess you guys are already set to leave". Derek looked back with a smile "yeah we're taking Cora back home … she doesn't need to be around all this". Zach walked over with a smile lifting the old alarm system "sorry about making this a chew toy". Derek looked over as it dropped to the ground "don't worry… you seem a lot better".

Zach nodded walking over as Peter walked down "I found some… what… is he doing here"? Zach looked up giving Peter a wave "hey Pete heard you have been doing better at not killing". Both the former wolves looked over at him with confused looks "umm did you just call the man that killed your uncle… Pete"? Zach thought for a moment before chuckling "yeah … I guess I just have been feeling great today".

Cora walked into the loft carrying a few bags "I got everything I need… what's going on here"? Zach looked back smiling wide walking over "well I was just here to ask you out … but it seems that your leaving soon". Cora went bright red as he appeared in front of her tracing her cheek "maybe we can celebrate you leaving". A strong smack sent him to the ground "I don't know what's wrong with you … but you need to figure it out".

Derek ran forward as Zach's claw reached out at Cora "Zach stop it now"! Both Derek and Peter pulled him back holding him down "what's wrong with you". Zach's body froze mechanically turning to look at Derek "i'm just being me". His eyes flickered on throwing the two wolves back into the concrete walls. He rolled back jumping onto the table looked down at the three of them "this is me … and him". He jumped over the three and ran out leaving them to chase after him.

Derek threw his phone at Peter "call the others and tell them what's happening … Cora and I will try getting him to calm down". Peter nodded as they ran after the teen who quickly made it outside "faster Cora"! Zach jumped over a railing and landed next to Derek's jeep slashing the tires open "catch me now". He jumped forward turning into a wolf running down the street turning the corner.

He skid to a stop as Argent and Alison were sitting in a truck stopped in front of him "Zach what's happening with you"!? The wolf growled as he ran forward jumping up and bending the top of the truck. He jumped off running further down the street jumping over cars and people who screamed out at seeing him. He ran into the forest before two people jumped through the trees slamming him into the ground.

Scott and Isaac held him down both of them growling out "Zach stop fighting us … what the hells is the problem". The wolf slowly morphed into something more terrifying throwing the both off. He stood up in his full transformation looking like a werewolf from a movie "you won't hurt me Scott… I know you". Isaac jumped forward only to be caught out of the air and slammed into the ground. Scott roared out loudly as he swiped at Zach hitting Isaac's flying body smashing into him.

Zach turned back running through the forest again before quickly covering his ears as sonic emitters surrounded him. Derek and Cora jumped out of the tree as the emitters turned off slamming him into the ground. Scott and Isaac piled on top pinning him down with all their strength "what do we do"?! Alison pointed out the ring on the large werewolves finger "take the ring off now".

As she spoke Zach's eyes widened roaring out shaking the forest and throwing the others off him. He looked around hearing an equally loud roar coming from behind them "stand down now Zach"! Zach turned back to see a massive werewolf with broken bones stabbing through his skin "... Dylon". Zach snarled at him running forward smashing into him making a loud blunt sound. They fought with ferocity slashing at each other and tearing bones and flesh off one another.

Zach growled out as he dug his claws into Dylon lifting him high in the sky and throwing him against a tree. Before he could heal a black dog jumped from the bushes biting down on his arm. Before Zach could grab at the dog Chad in full werelion mode exploded from the trees knocking him to the ground. He looked up with a blue eyes "everyone hold him down now"! All the wolves ran over grabbing a limb holding him down.

Derek went to take the ring off only for a loud voice to stop him "don't take it off… let me look at it". Deaton walked into the clearing running over to Zach's hand clicking the ring open "I knew it". Isaac growled out as a sharp tooth bit down on his arm "can you hurry Doc he's getting a little angry". Deaton pulled a small yellow clump of mistletoe out of the ring "I made this ring for Alexander… Zach's father… runes to keep him under control and herbs to keep the voices at bay".

He lifted the herb to his nose "mistletoe dipped in a rare form of wolfsbane… Jennifer did this somehow". He pulled a lighter out and burned the herbs up and quickly closing the ring "the ring shouldn't be bothering him any more". The wolves looked down at him feeling no struggling "guys… it's me". They jumped back seeing Zach back to normal "Deaton are you sure that worked… I feel weak and … weird"?

Deaton helped him up "you'll be fine… wearing the ring for a few weeks made you weaker… but that voice will continue to speak to you". Scott grabbed his friend giving him a quick hug "wait … what's the point of the ring then". Deaton held up Zach's hand "I made this for his father… it stops the other you from doing anything… your father found a way to stop the voice… that's when he stopped being Fenris and started being Alexander".

Zach nodded hearing the retorts from inside his head "well if he can't do anything then all I have to do is … ignore him". Deaton nodded "I have been working on finding your father's claws … or his whole body but I haven't had much luck". Zach shook his head walking back towards town "it's fine… this was just the ending to the troubles we have been having". Everyone gave him a smile as Alison walked over hugging him "we'll all be fine".


End file.
